Murasaki no Maho
by Yusuka
Summary: Der mittlerweile 16jährige Yamato wird in ein unsagbares Gefühlschaos gestürzt, als er sich plötzlich zu Ken hingezogen fühlt. Yamato x Ken, Yamato x Sora, Yamato x Taichi. Warning: Shônen Ai Yaoi, lime, sap, OOC?, het, language.
1. Mind over Matter

Titel: Murasaki no Maho

Teil:1/3 – Mind over Matter

Autor:Yusuka

E-Mail: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG-14

Warning: Shônen-Ai (Yaoi), lime, sap, fluff, OOC? (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing:Yamato Ken (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Disclaimer: Digimon ist Eigentum von TOEI Animation undBANDAI. Diese Fanfiction dient keinerlei komerziellen Zwecken

Kommentar: Ich glaube es war vor 2-3 Jahren da veröffentlichte ich eine Yamaken unter dem Titel „Violetter Zauber". Diese FF habe ich jetzt gründlich überarbeitet und hier ist sie, als erster Teil einer Triologie und stark korrigiert und ergänzt. Die Szenen haben sich zum Teil sehr verändert und ich habe meinen alten Stil einer akribischen Überarbeitung unterzogen auch wenn mir dieser Stil immer noch nicht ganz passt (meine anderen FFs sind wohl besser XD). Trotzdem würde ich mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, habt vielen Dank.

Yamato's POV

**Murasaki no Maho **

Es gibt solche Tage, an denen glaube ich wirklich ich hätte den Mut dazu. Ich könnte einfach meine Hände um seinen Hals legen und... grrkkk, er wäre einmal! Alle meine Probleme, die hauptsächlich er mir einbrockte, wären beseitigt und würden mich nie wieder heimsuchen.

„Taichi!"

Fragend hob er den Kopf und blickte mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen an, anscheinend ahnte er noch nicht einmal annähernd, was er mir mit seiner Schusseligkeit angetan hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte er so unschuldig, dass man es ihm fast abnehmen konnte, ich jedoch wusste es besser.

Schließlich war ich; Ishida Yamato, das bemitleidenswerte Wesen, das er in diesen ganzen Schlamassel hinein geritten hatte. Seufzend – er schien noch immer keine Ahnung zu haben wovon ich geredet hatte -, streckte ich ihm die berühmt berüchtigte Liste entgegen, auf der die Namen aller Schüler unseres Jahrgangs verzeichnet waren, zugeordnet war ihnen je ein Projekt. Genauer gesagt, ging es um die Projektwoche für die wir uns letzte Woche einschreiben sollten, um so unsere Arbeitsgemeinschaften zu wählen.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte ich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag blau gemacht. Das erste Mal in meiner gesamten Schullaufbahn und der Grund war ein völlig belangloser gewesen. Zurückblickend hatte es sich noch nicht einmal gelohnt, besonders nicht, wenn ich mich nun diesem Problem hier zu stellen hatte. Ich hielt meinem besten Freund immer noch das blöde Ding entgegen, glücklicherweise schien Taichi jedoch endlich zu begreifen, wofür ich ihn gern erdrosselt hätte.

„Spanisch?", fragte ich in einem Ton der nur so vor freundlicher Ironie strotze. Taichi jedoch hob nur abwehrend die Hände und schlurfte weiter den Gang entlang.

„Hey, das war das einzige was noch frei war", murmelte er und gähnte ausgiebig. Er machte sich eindeutig lustig über mich.

„Seh' ich aus als könnte ich auch nur ein Wort Spanisch?"

„Ne, dafür wirst es ja dann lernen."

Er grinste, dieses alberne Grinsen, das man anstatt einer ernst gemeinten Antwort viel zu oft von ihm bekam. Ich wartete noch eine Weile ab, hatte die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch noch eine vernünftige Antwort seinerseits kam, doch er enttäuschte mich wie so üblich. Gemeinsam verließen wir das Klassenzimmer und ich fing langsam an mich damit abzufinden, dass ich mich jetzt eine Woche lang mit einer neuen fremden Sprache, die ich übrigen nie wieder gebrauchen würde, auseinandersetzen dürfte. Glücklicherweise oder vielleicht auch unglücklicherweise, hatte Taichi sogar daran gedacht mir den Flyer der Arbeitsgruppe zu besorgen. Misstrauisch besah ich mir den Wisch auf den ich mir keinen Reim zu machen wusste, das meiste war in seltsam verschnörkelten Buchstaben geschrieben.

Mein einwöchiges Schicksal war wirklich nur noch zu bedauern, nicht genug damit, dass die Schulleitung meinen Vater über meine Schwänzerei informieren würde und ich ab nächste Woche jeden Tag eine Stunde nachzusitzen hatte, nein jetzt durfte ich auch noch ernsthaft für dieses Projekt anfangen zu lernen. Schlechte Noten konnte ich mir wahrlich in keinem Fach erlauben. Ich hatte ja wenigstens die Hoffnung gehabt, Taichi hätte mich in ein Projekt eingetragen wo ich mich nicht unbedingt so anstrengen müsste, irgendein Musik Fach oder so. Das war allerdings schon zu viel Logik für ihn, die durfte ich ihm einfach nicht zutrauen.

Hach ja, mehr als mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich die derzeitige Situation wirklich nicht quittieren. Während wir uns auf den Heimweg machten und Taichi munter per Handy telefonierte, besah ich mir diesen Flyer noch einmal genauer. Ich entdeckte einige deutlich lesbare lateinische Buchstaben auf dem Papier und hoffte für einen Moment, dass es vielleicht nicht schwerer wäre als Englisch.

„Sind Daisuke und die anderen heute eigentlich in der Digiwelt?", fragte er mich, nachdem er sein Telefonat beendet hatte.

„Hm, glaub schon, seit einigen Tagen sind sie öfter dort. Besuchen ihre Digimon."

Er schien sich nicht zufrieden zu geben mit meiner halbherzigen Antwort, besonders nicht, weil mich die Entzifferung dieses Flyers all meine Aufmerksamkeit kostete.

„Wollen wir heute vielleicht auch gehen?"

„Hm." Ich war gar nicht sicher ob er was gesagt hatte, grübelnd hielt ich ihm das Papier unter die Nase.

„Taichi, sag mal ist das ein spanischer Buchstabe?"

Skeptisch musterte er mich und blickte mich an als ob er sich fragen würde, ob die Frage ernst gemeint sei. Dabei war sie es, todernst.

„Nein das ist ein B", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich hielt den gelben Zettel etwas von mir weg.

„Aha ein „B" also."

Als er mich auslachte, streckte ich ihm nur die Zunge raus.

Die Wochenenden verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit mit der Bandprobe, zwischendurch kamen Taichi und Koushirô vorbei um mich zum Lernen zu motivieren, was aber schwierig war, da ich nach acht Stunden Proben absolut fertig mit der Welt war und nur noch schlafen wollte, ich glaube ich bin sogar über ein paar der Mathe Aufgaben hinweg eingedöst. Und heute hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft mich für den ersten Projekttag aufzuraffen. Und ich bereue es noch jetzt. Die Arbeitsgemeinschaft war voll gestopft mit der gesamten Hochintelligenz des ganzen Jahrgangs. Ich bin wahrscheinlich der Einzige dort, der eine Ahnung davon hat, wie man sich die Haare stylt. Von allen Kurse die es gab, hatte mich Taichi ausgerechnet in diese Spießergemeinde verfrachtet. Ich überlegte ein effektives Mittel mit dem ich ihn zur Strecke bringen konnte. Mir war wirklich danach ihn einfach umzubringen, noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich mich so gelangweilt.

Nach sieben langen Schulstunden saß ich nun endlich wieder zu Hause, konnte genau so wenig Spanisch wie zuvor und musste mich trotzdem mit einer Hausaufgabe auseinandersetzen, von der ich ungefähr soviel Ahnung hatte wie vom Kinder kriegen. Seufzend legte ich die Arbeitsblätter zur Seite und ließ den Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch sinken. Vor meinen Augen pappte der Flyer für das Nachwuchsband-Special in Harajuku auf das wir uns schon seit Monaten vorbereiteten. In drei Wochen war es soweit und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich grade aus diesem Grund, besseres zu tun als meine Zeit mit Schule und vor allem solchen Dingen wie „Projektwoche", zu verschwenden. Es ging ja schließlich um meine Karriere, zweifellos.

Ich glaubte meinen Vater heimkommen zu hören. Ungewöhnlich, dass er so früh von der Arbeit zurückkehrte, besonders heute. Mich packte die notorische Faulheit und ich sagte mir, dass er sich die Pizza in der Tiefkühltruhe auch selbst warm machen konnte. Eigentlich war noch Miso-Suppe und Curry von gestern übrig, aber da ich seit Tagen den Reiskocher nicht gespült hatte, würde auch das sich erledigen. Ohnehin würde ich gleich ohnehin wieder zu hören bekommen, dass die Wohnung aussah wie nach einem Bombenanschlag, ich schon seit Monaten meine Pflichten vernachlässigte und wie launisch ich geworden war. Mittlerweile machten solche Gespräche unsere gesamte Kommunikation aus. Wir verstanden uns einfach nicht mehr so gut wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Wahrscheinlich waren wir beide einfach nur älter geworden. Insbesondere ich.

Kurz entschlossen schnappte ich mir das Jackett meiner Schuluniform und stürmte aus meinem Zimmer. Ich belächelte kurz das gewohnte Chaos, um es schon im nächsten Moment zu ignorieren. Wie hatte ich es vor Takeru noch mal betitelt? Ah ja! Männerhaushalt! Aber damit hatte ich nicht gelogen, hier wohnten nun mal ein pubertierender 16-jähriger und sein Vater.

Als ich mir grade ein Weg durch die am Boden liegenden Klamotten bahnte, stellte sich mir plötzlich ein Blondschopf in den Weg. Ich sah auf und erblickte meinen kleinen Bruder kurz vor meiner Nase, erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Also war er es, den ich hier rumwuseln hab hören und nicht mein Vater. Wie kam er überhaupt an die Schlüssel? Oder hatte ich mal wieder vergessen die Tür zu schließen und sie nur angelehnt?

„Ah, Nii-san!", begrüßte er mich, seine Lippen umspielte ein triumphierendes Grinsen, das verriet, wie sehr er sich darüber freute seinen großen Bruder erschrocken zu haben.

„Ich krieg noch nen' Herzinfarkt!", murmelte ich und atmete aus, er hatte es wirklich geschafft.

Takeru lächelte und schritt an mir vorbei um sich – so vermutete ich -, den Bombeneinschlag anzusehen, den ich liebenswerter Weise als Wohnung bezeichnete.

„Gott, wann wurde hier das letzte Mal aufgeräumt?", stöhnte er und schüttelte nahezu fassungslos den Kopf, zugegebenermaßen sah es heute besonders schrecklich aus.

Ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und führte ihn in die Küche, um ihn an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Vor der französischen Revolution und jetzt sag mir was du hier machst."

Er zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte, dieses gar kindliche Lächeln das er immer noch besaß und um das ich ihn so sehr benedeitet, damit müsste er im Stande sein alles zu bekommen was er nur wollte.

„Ich dachte, ich besuch dich einfach mal. Hatte grade Zeit und war hier in der Nähe."

„Wart ihr heute nicht in der Digiwelt?"

„Hmm."

Takeru nickte nur und setzte sich schließlich, schob eine der dreckigen Teller beiseite und sah sich weiterhin von seinem Platz aus in der Wohnung um.

„Aber nicht lang", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und blickte mir wieder in die Augen, derweil war ich damit beschäftigt wenigstens etwas Ordnung zu schaffen und räumte die alten Zeitungen vom Tisch. Zugegeben interessierte mich eigentlich gar nicht wirklich was mein kleiner Bruder zu sagen hatte. In Gedanken war ich immer noch bei diesem Musik Festival, das für unsere Band so wichtig war. Vielleicht würden wir dann endlich mehr Auftritte bekommen. In den letzten Monaten hatten wir so gut wie gar keine.

Hinter mir zuckte Takeru die Schultern und seufzte, stützte das Kinn in der Handfläche und starrte an die Wand.

„Wir waren ja dort, aber irgendwie hat Ken-kun es fertig gebracht sich von uns zu entfernen, bis er plötzlich verschwunden war und wir ihn über eine Stunde gesucht haben, zum Glück hat er uns noch gemailt, dass er einen Fernseher gefunden hat und durch diesen Heim ist."

In jedem anderen Augenblick hätte ich meinem jüngeren Bruder gerne zugehört aber heute schien mir die mögliche Bandprobe – sollte ich noch alle anderen zusammen getrommelt bekommen -, wie eine Flucht vor einer wahnsinnig nervigen Pflicht. Und diese Pflicht hieß unter anderem: Spanisch! Was ich natürlich nur diesem Baka von Taichi zu verdanken hatte, ich erinnerte mich daran ihn bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit irgendwo aufzuhängen.

Ich druckste ein wenig herum, als Takeru nur langsam mit seinem Fallbericht hervorrückte.

„... Daisuke wollte eigentlich noch weiter durch die Prärie pirschen, aber letztendlich hatte keiner mehr Lust dazu."

„Und wo genau ist dann bitte das Problem?" Ich zuckte vor meiner eigenen Stimme zusammen, sie hatte wirklich genervt geklungen. Takerus große fragende Augen bestätigten mir, dass ich wirklich wie in unheimlicher Eile klang.

„Sag mal stör' ich dich grade?"

Ich seufzte und gab es auf, rechtzeitig bis noch um heute Abend 18:00 Uhr, die gesamte Band zusammenzutrommeln und setzte mich stattdessen zu meinem kleinen Bruder, der mich früher mal so gebraucht hatte, heute aber alles ganz gut allein hinbekam. Vieles hatte sich seit früher geändert, sowohl nach unseren Sieg über den Digimon Kaizer sowie auch den über Marlomyotismon. Alltagsleben war eingekehrt und wir alle führten eigentlich, bis auf ein paar kleine Besuche in der Digiwelt, ein ganz normales Leben. Und es war so viel geschehen, wir alle wurden älter, veränderten uns, wandten uns Neuem zu. Der Wechsel in die Mittelschule für mich damals, den jetzt auch Takeru hinter sich hatte, die ganzen anderen Geschehnisse hier und in der Digiwelt. Das alles war an uns vorüber gezogen, hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen und uns geprägt.

Früher hatte ich immer Takeru, den es zu beschützen galt, heute glaube ich, lebe ich nur noch wirklich für mich, versuche alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit zu erledigen. Schule, Band, Freunde. Das ganz normale Leben eines Teenagers nun mal. Und, dass ich sogar die Aufnahmeprüfungen für die Oberschule geschafft hatte, frönte mich noch immer voller Stolz. Taichi, Jyô, Sora-san, Koushirô und ich gingen tatsächlich auf dieselbe Oberschule. Ich weiß noch wie sehr wir uns angestrengt hatten und wie oft wir mit Jyô zusammen Abend um Abend gelernt hatten. Noch etwas über zwei Jahre und die Oberschulzeit war auch vorbei, dann würde ich hoffentlich studieren. Und dann würden sich unsere Wege endgültig trennen.

Ich glaube mein Blick verriet wie sehr mir jedes Mal die Veränderungen zu schaffen machten sobald ich über sie nachdachte. Takeru legte den Kopf schief und schien mich fast besorgt zu betrachten. Ich hatte die Teller in meiner Hand in die Spüle sinken lassen und starrte einfach geradeaus. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um und besah mir meinen jüngeren Bruder, ich musste lächeln. Eigentlich war es doch egal, ich konnte Takeru wohl schlecht davon abhalten erwachsen zu werden oder? Besonders da er es ja noch lange nicht war. Dreizehn. Auch ich war einmal so alt. Wie lange ist das nun her, 30 Jahre? So kam es mir jedenfalls vor.

Sachte legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, als ich um den Tisch herum zu ihm ging. Ich bin ein schlechter Zuhörer und wohlmöglich ein ebenso schlechter Erzähler. Der Kleine schien mir meine Stimmung anzumerken, schaute mich fragend an bevor er wieder lächelte.

„Was hast du noch vor Nii-san?"

Ich holte tief Luft und streckte mich, vom vielen Sitzen vor meinen Spanisch Aufgaben, hatte ich mir wahrscheinlich sämtliche Wirbel verrenkt.

„Nix, ich befürchte nur mein ganzes Leben zieht an mir vorüber und ich kann gar nichts dagegen tun."

Das traf es so ziemlich auf den Punkt. Bedauerlich seufzend sank ich auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Der kleine Blondschopf erhob sich jedoch und zwinkerte mir zu. Verdutzt blickte ich ihn an. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger stören Bruderherz, jetzt da Ken-kun zu Hause ist und Daisuke beim Fußball, lohnt das eh..."

„Nani - was?", fragte ich und merkte wie es in meinem Kopf zu rattern begann.

Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als ich endlich merkte wie blöd ich die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. Warum war mir diese Möglichkeit nicht schon viel früher eingefallen? Skeptisch sah mich Takeru an.

„Ich sagte, dass ich..."

Aber ich wusste was er gesagt hatte. Ich hetzte schnurstracks in mein Zimmer zurück und riss mir die paar Unterlagen samt des Spanisch Flyers vom Tisch. Als ich wieder zurück in die Küche stürmte, stand der Kleine immer noch genau so verdutzt wie vorher da. Ich wusste, dass er eine Erklärung verlangte also ließ ich ihn nicht länger ahnungslos, sondern bemühte mich ihm zu erläutern was für ein Genie ich doch war!

„Ichijouji-kun!", sagte ich ihm ins Gesicht, während ich mir das blaue Jackett unserer Schule überzog, das ich vorhin noch über den Stuhl geworfen hatte. Wie gesagt war ich nun im ersten Jahr der Oberschule von Odaiba.

„Hah?" Mein kleiner Bruder schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen.

„Na, Ichijouji kann doch spanisch!"

„Kann er das?" Verwirrt blinzelte er.

Ich hätte mich zu gerne noch länger über den Gesichtsausdruck meines kleinen Bruders belustigt, aber dafür war viel zu wenig Zeit.

„Ja, ich war doch damals mit ihm in Mexiko und da hat er... ach ist ja auch egal!"

Flüchtig drückte ich dem verdutzten Jungen eine Instant Packung Ramen in die Hände und sprintete raus aus der Wohnung.

„Machs dir bequem, Vater kommt auch gleich und heute Abend bin ich wieder da!"

Noch bevor er ein Wort erwidern konnte war ich bereits draußen. Warum war ich nicht schon vorher darauf gekommen? Wie konnte man nur so vergesslich sein? Zwei Jahre waren erst vergangen, da war ich mit Ken doch in Mexiko um die verirrten Digimon dort einzusammeln. Das kleine Wormmon hatte ihn schließlich angehimmelt dafür, dass der Junge die Sprache beherrschte! Gut! Dann kann er mir ja diesen dummen Flyer und das andere Zeug übersetzen und ich hätte ein Problem weniger! Na ja, die Probe für die Band heute noch kurzfristig zu organisieren, würde ich wohl nicht mehr schaffen, aber immerhin hätte ich den Kopf dann frei für andere Dinge. Auf was für Genialitäten ich doch manchmal kam…

Mein Bruder und Daisuke-kun hatten mir irgendwann einmal erzählt, wo Ken wohnte.

Tamachi in der Südstadt.

Damals waren wir ebenfalls hier. Ich hatte eine zehn Minuten Fahrt mit der Bahn hinter mir und inzwischen dämmerte es bereits. Ken war der einigste von uns Digirittern, der so weit außerhalb wohnte. Abgesehen von der Entfernung zu Odaiba, besuchte er auch eine ganz andere Schule wie Daisuke und die anderen. Als einziger hatte er nicht wie üblich die Schule wechseln müssen, sondern lediglich die Stufe.

Insgeheim beneidete ich ihn darum. Selbst die Oberschule würde er dort absolvieren, während sich Daisuke und die anderen dann ebenfalls mit diesen Prüfungen, wie wir damals zu grämen hätten, würde Ken automatisch weiterkommen. Ein Seufzen verließ meine Lippen. Aber selbst wenn, Ken verfügte ohnehin über die Fähigkeit jede Aufnahmeprüfung zu schaffen, da war ich mir sicher. Und irgendwie deprimierte es mich.

Außer Atem kam ich endlich vor dem Wohnkomplex in Tamachi an. Ich hatte mich zuvor vollkommen verirrt und war durch die ganze Sucherei ins Schwitzen gekommen. Es wäre gar keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, die Einladung zum Fußballtraining von Taichi anzunehmen. Ich hatte wirklich eine grauselige Kondition. Hätte ich doch nur gestern schon daran gedacht oder hätte ich Taichi doch noch vor Einschreiben der Projekte gekillt.

Nach einer elenden Viertelstunde, fand ich endlich diesen vermaledeiten Wohnkomplex. Ich suchte die Klingeln nach den paar Schriftzeichen ab und betätigte sie schließlich. Ich wartete. Nichts tat sich. Auch mein nächster Versuch erwies sich als vergeblich.

Verdammt! Was sollte das? Da hatte ich einmal einen genialen Einfall und dann das!

Erschöpft von der ganzen Rennerei fuhr ich mir durch das inzwischen wirre Haar und blickte grübelnd an dem Gebäude hoch. Ich war schon kurz davor zu gehen, als sich die Tür neben mir plötzlich öffnete, eine Frau kam aus dem Eingang heraus und ich nutzte die Chance um hereinzuschlüpfen. Vielleicht war ja nur die Klingel kaputt oder sie wurde überhört, irgendwas, mir egal. Eilig lief ich die Treppe hinauf und stoppte irgendwann um erst einmal Luft zu holen, bevor ich auch hier klingelte.

Das gibt's doch nicht! Demotiviert ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Ken musste doch zu Hause sein, Takeru hatte doch gesagt, dass er vorzeitig gegangen war! Auch jetzt war ich wieder kurz davor das Weite zu suchen, bis ich bemerkte, dass die Wohnungstür nicht geschlossen war. Sie war um einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und lockte so jeden einzutreten. Zaghaft klopfte ich und lauschte ob eine Antwort kam. Keiner öffnete mir, trat an die Tür. Eine ganze Weile stand ich da, bis es mir dann doch zu dumm wurde und ich schließlich eintrat.

„Sumimasen, Ichijôji-san?"

Keine Antwort.

Ich schritt durch den Flur und fühlte mich ein wenig unwohl dabei so unhöflich zu sein und einfach in die Wohnung zu schleichen. Ich probierte es noch einmal.

„Ichijôji-san? Ken-kun?"

Immer noch nichts. Ich hatte nur ein flaues Gefühl im Magen das sich immer mehr verstärkte, umso weiter ich die Wohnung betrat.

Ich rief noch ein paar Mal, während ich im Flur stehen blieb und einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf, dann zog ich mir die Schuhe aus.

Mein Rufen allerdings, blieb bisweilen unbeantwortet. Tja, vielleicht hatten sie einfach nur vergessen abzuschließen, das wird es wohl gewesen sein, ich sollte die Tür beim rausgehen trotzdem schließen, nicht, dass irgendeiner einfach ungefragt reinkam… so wie ich…

Enttäuscht wollte ich mich nun endgültig auf den Rückweg machen, bis ich dann doch ein Geräusch vernahm. Das war doch... Ich lauschte weiter, im ersten Moment blieb es immer noch still doch dann hörte ich es wieder. Ich konnte es mir selbst nicht beschreiben. Zuerst war ich nicht sicher, doch ich hörte jemanden schluchzen. Das glaubte ich zumindest.

„Hallo?"

Endlich bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, denn wieder erklang dieses Schluchzen, das schließlich von irgendwo herrühren musste. Ich steuerte auf die Tür vor mir zu, auch sie war einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Keine Ahnung was mich da geführt oder getrieben hatte die Tür aufzustoßen, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur Neugier. Was ich jedoch kurz darauf hinter jener erblickte, sollte mir ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Ich hatte ein Kinderzimmer betreten, so sollte es scheinen, und doch entdeckte ich hier kaum Anzeichen dafür, dass ein Junge in meines Bruders Alter hier wohnte. Der Raum schien mir eher wie ein Arbeitszimmer, das den Ernst eines Erwachsenen übermittelte, nur das kindliche Hochbett gab Anzeichen für einen Jugendlichen. Auf den ersten Blick machte ich keine persönlichen Gegenstände aus, bis auf ein paar Schulbücher, es war so akribisch geordnet, dass ich Motivation empfand meine Bruchbude aus Scham niederzubrennen. Herrgott, wenn ich da nur an unsere Wohnung zurückdachte; also die von meinem Vater und mir, mit all dem Chaos darin, war dieses hier fast steril. Hier hing kein einigstes Poster, kein Bild. Meines dagegen war regelrecht tapeziert mit Postern von diversen J-Rock Bands.

Trotz diesem fast traurigen Erscheinungsbild, war meine Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht dem Zimmer gewidmet sondern einem kleinen Knäuel von Mensch, was da vor dem Fenster hockte.

Ich schüttelte unsicher den Kopf, wollte nicht begreifen was ich da sah. Ken saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, ganz nah an die gläsernen Türen des Balkons gedrückt. Er hatte die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Knien. Unsicher trat ich näher. In meiner Hand knisterten die Arbeitsblätter des Spanisch Projekts. Das Geräusch weckte mich aus meiner Starre, zum Glück. Denn nun sah ich endlich zu Boden und ich spürte wie sich meine Augen weiteten als mein Hirn registrierte, was ich dort sah.

Ich dachte an einen dunkelroten Wollfaden, der sich quer durchs Zimmer erstreckte, aber das war es nicht. Ein Rinnsal Blut breitete sich auf dem Teppich aus, führte von meinen Füßen hinweg zu jenem menschlichen Knäuel.

Ich erschrak und wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass schon Blut an meinen Socken klebte und ich es so auf dem Teppich verschmierte. Schockiert blickte ich auf und somit in Kens Richtung. Nein, ich hatte mich eben nicht verhört, jemand hatte wirklich geweint. Und er tat es immer noch. Ich fühlte mich wie erstarrt und absolut unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich schluckte und ließ die Papiere aus meiner Hand auf den Boden segeln, wie in Trance kniete ich mich vor den Jungen, ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm losreißen.

Aber ich tat überhaupt nichts. Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Sein kinnlanges dunkles Haar hatte sich komplett um sein Gesicht gelegt und verhüllten jeden Zentimeter, beim besten Willen hätte ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen können.

Eigentlich wusste ich noch nicht einmal, ob er mich überhaupt bemerkt hatte, er hatte bislang nicht einmal aufgeschaut. Ich zweifelte sogar daran, dass er wusste, dass ich es war der hier vor ihm kniete. Was zur Hölle macht man denn am besten in solch einer Situation?

Wir saßen nun wohl schon eine ganze Weile da. Er ohne, dass er auch nur den Kopf hob und ich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Irgendwann fiel mir schlagartig wieder das Blut am Boden ein, mittlerweile kniete ich in darin. Mein Blick wanderte Kens Körper entlang und schließlich bemerkte ich, dass sich an seinem Arm eine ganze Pfütze an Blut gebildet hatte. Weinte er deswegen fragte ich mich und legte den Kopf schief. Ehrlich gesagt war ich ratlos. Aber da Ken keine Hand an die Wunde legte, sie völlig ignorierte, wurde mir klar, dass er nicht deswegen so fertig war.

Zugegeben, ich wusste nicht sehr viel über ihn, diese ganze Sache von früher hatte mehr die jüngeren von uns Digirittern beansprucht. Also was sollte ich dann hier? In diesem Moment hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, dass nicht ich, sondern Daisuke hier stände. Sein bester Freund konnte ihm bestimmt besser helfen wie ich, denn ich saß ja nur blöd hier rum und unternahm nichts, schwieg noch immer. Aber alleine lassen konnte ich ihn auch nicht. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Jahren wohl wirklich zu einem Macho entwickelt, jedenfalls hatte Sora-san das einmal erwähnt, aber ein absolutes Arschloch ohne Mitgefühl war ich nicht, noch nicht.

Ihn alleine zu lassen, das erschien mir in diesem Moment viel zu grausam. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben und so überwand ich schließlich mein Schweigen und sprach ihn an.

„Ken-kun?"

Ich bemühte mich meiner Stimme einen ruhigen Ton zu verleihen, ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken da ich immer noch nicht wusste, ob er mich überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Doch es folgte keine Reaktion. Sachte streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus, um sie ihm auf die Schulter zu legen. Vorsichtig rüttelte ich ihn. Er fühlte sich ganz kalt und irgendwie steif an.

„Was ist denn los?"

Er schien sich nicht erschrocken zu haben, denn endlich hob er den Kopf etwas, das Haar glitt ihm übers Gesicht, blieb jedoch an den nassen Wangen kleben, er hatte mehr geweint, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich schluckte und rückte etwas nach vorn um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, jedoch blieben sie immer noch unter schwarzem Haar verborgen. Er wirkte wie ein Mädchen auf mich mit dieser Frisur und nicht grade wie ein hässliches Mädchen.

„Lass mich bitte, Ishida-Sempai."

Sempai! Also so höflich brauchte er nun auch wieder nicht sein, obwohl es mir schmeichelte, was ich in diesem Augenblick noch nicht verstand, aber der Vorname hätte schon gereicht. Trotzdem atmete ich auf, er hatte mich also doch bemerkt, sogar an der Stimme erkannt, womit ich eigentlich nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte.

„Du blutest ja, was ist denn passiert?"

Wieder verstrichen endlose Sekunden ohne, dass er mir antwortete, er saß einfach nur da, zitterte immer noch. Ich machte mir keine Hoffnungen, dass er mir sagen würde was mit ihm los sei, was für eine Beziehung hatte er schon zu mir? Scheiße Daisuke du verdammter Trottel warum zur Hölle konntest du ihn nicht finden?

„Ich bin abgedriftet von den anderen...", begann er plötzlich und starrte abwesend auf seine Füße.

Seine Stimme klang ganz krank, irgendwie heiser. Ich spürte tiefstes Mitleid in mir hochsteigen, obwohl ich dieses Gefühl hasste, es war immer besser einem Problem eine Lösung darzubieten, als die Situation einfach nur zu bedauern, aber hierzu fiel mir beim besten Willen keine ein. Ich musste einfach nur zuhören.

„... ein paar Digimon haben...", sprach er weiter.

In genau diesem Moment erstarb seine Stimme, mit einem leisen Schluchzen fuhr er sich durch das Haar, er blinzelte um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, mittlerweile waren sie ihm sichtlich unangenehm und er zitterte immer noch. Ich Depp saß nur still daneben, konnte mich gar nicht rühren, fühlte mich in diesem Moment so unglaublich unwichtig.

Als er sich allmählich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er weiter sprechen konnte, hob er wieder den Kopf und sah mich zum ersten Mal an. Mich traf fast der Schlag, ich weiß nicht warum ich mich vor diesem Blick so erschrak. Seine Augen waren hell und durchdringend, sie bildeten einen unheimlichen Kontrast zu seinem pechschwarzen Haar. Keine Ahnung warum, ich schätze lediglich aus Neugier, wollte ich diese Augen auf einmal ohne die Tränen darin sehen, ohne all das Leid das ich erst jetzt darin erkannte.

Ganz langsam erzählte er mir, was vorgefallen war.

„... sie haben mich angegriffen..."

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, den Blick hielt er wieder gesenkt so, als schäme er sich mir in die Augen zu blicken.

„... weil sie mich erkannt haben, weil sie wussten wer ich einmal gewesen bin."

Mehr brauchte er gar nicht sagen. Daher also die Wunde an seinem Arm. Ich beschloss mir das wenigstens anzusehen und streckte meine Hände nach seinem Arm aus.

Zögernd sah er mich an und ich fragte mich wieder einmal, was ich hier eigentlich tat, was ich überhaupt vorhatte. Jyô wäre jetzt genau richtig gewesen, der mit seinem Tick für Medizin! Ja, jeder andere schien jetzt so geeignet hierfür, nur ich nicht.

Vorsichtig strich ich den Ärmel seines Hemdes weg, er zuckte kurz unter meiner Berührung. Die Wunde war nicht tief, blutete jedoch immer noch. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut. Das ist nicht schlimm."

Er griff nach meiner Hand und wollte sie wegziehen.

Verlegen - ich weiß bis heute nicht warum -, blickte ich ihn an und lächelte. Er erwiderte es und unter diesem so dunklen langen Haar wirkte er wieder wie ein Mädchen, wie ein selten hübsches Mädchen, das ich mir unter anderen Umständen sofort gekrallt hätte. Jedoch war dieses Mädchen hier ein Junge.

Man hätte eindeutige Schlüsse ziehen können und mich für immer und ewig als Homo hätte abstempeln, wenn man mich dort gesehen hätte, wie ich vor diesem Jungen kniete, er mein Handgelenk umfasste, und gesehen hätte, wie ich ihn anstarrte. Man hätte wer weiß was von mir denken können. Aber ich dachte an gar nichts. Wirklich! Ich redete mir lediglich ein, dass ich einem bildhübschen Mädchen in die hellen Augen starrte, ein Mädchen kein Junge! Yamato was für Wahnvorstellungen du hast, du kleiner bemitleidenswerter Idiot.

Er zog mich an sich oder warf sich mir in die Arme, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Irgendwann spürte ich nur seinen gesamten Körper an dem meinen. Einen zitternden, zierlichen, schwachen Körper. Er fühlte sich fast zerbrechlich an, ich glaube genau deswegen hatte ich auch Angst ihm meine Arme um den Rücken zu legen.

Diese Situation war völlig fremd für mich. Besonders da dieser Junge in meinen Armen fürchterlich weinte und ich selbst keinen Rat wusste, um ihm zu helfen. Die ganze Situation erschien mir seltsam. Wann tröstet man als Junge schon mal einen anderen Jungen, der weinte wie ein Mädchen?

Aber letztendlich musste ich hier sitzen bleiben, weil ich es mir selbst zur Pflicht machte. In den vergangenen Jahren war ich wirklich zu einem stereotypisch gut aussehenden Oberschüler herangewachsen, der in der Pause mit seinen Mitschülerinnen flirtete und den Kragen seiner Uniform offen trug. Nun jedoch saß ich hier, hielt diesen furchtbar zierlichen Jungen im Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Mein Blick war ratlos geradeaus gerichtet.

Eine Weile kam es mir so vor, als wäre es Takeru den ich dort hielt, jemanden den ich beschützen konnte. Das schien mir einen Augenblick lang soviel zu geben, schien eine kleine Lücke die sich in meinem Leben gebildet hatte, aufzufüllen, mir eine Aufgabe zu geben. Ich spürte förmlich, dass dieser Moment irgendwas in mir veränderte, auch wenn es nur etwas ganz kleines, fast unscheinbares war.

Ich verließ erst gegen Abend die Wohnung der Ichijôji. Er hatte sich irgendwann von mir gelöst, mir entschuldigend in die Augen geblickt und sich über das nasse Gesicht gewischt.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht..., ich...", stammelte er.

Ich versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Das macht doch nichts. Braucht dir nicht leid zu tun."

Wir saßen uns still gegenüber, meine Hände, die ihm bis eben noch über den Rücken gestrichen hatten, ruhten auf meinen Knien.

„Weswegen bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

Seine Worte waren freundlich wenn auch ohne ein Lächeln. Ich dagegen grinste unsicher und griff mir mit der Hand in den Nacken. Das hatte ich ja schon fast vergessen!

„Nun, eigentlich deswegen."

Verlegen hielt ich ihm den Flyer und diese blöden Spanisch Unterlagen entgegen. Sie erschienen mir im Moment so unwichtig, fast schon albern.

Er schniefte nur und nahm mir neugierig das Zeug aus der Hand. Für einen Augenblick erinnerte er mich an Koushirô, der sich ebenfalls so wissbegierig allem und jedem widmete. Kens Blick war zwar immer noch Tränenverhangen, jedoch auch ganz anders als eben. Seine Augen fuhren die Zeilen ab, fast mühelos bewegten sich seine Lippen, schienen jedes einzelne Wort zu verstehen.

„Das ist spanisch", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja", antwortete ich unsicher und wollte ihm die Blätter aus der Hand nehmen aber er behielt sie.

Er tippte mit dem Finger auf die erste Aufgabe, die ich auch ohne ihn hätte entziffern können wenn ich im Unterricht mitgeschrieben hätte, und übersetzte sie mir ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Du sollst deinen Namen, deine Schule und die Klasse angeben, auf spanisch natürlich."

Er hielt mir eines der Blätter unter die Nase und tippte wieder auf ein paar Worte.

„Da stehen die Verben, da die Nomen und auf der Rückseite die japanische Erklärung zur Grammatik. Du brauchst nur alles zusammenzusetzen. Das ist ganz leicht."

„Aha.", machte ich nur. Ich Dussel brachte es nur zu einem „Aha"!

Er musste mich für vollkommen bescheuert halten, ich hätte es auch getan.

Ich half ihm auf die Beine, nachdem er fertig mit Erklären war, ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher warum ich es eigentlich tat. Unser Abschied war kurz, als ich ging. Ich dankte ihm und er dankte mir, aufmunternd versuchte ich ein Lächeln und wollte mich grade zum Gehen umwenden, als mir doch noch etwas einfiel. Verwundert blickte ich ihn an.

„Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

„Die sind im Urlaub. Seit Mittwoch schon."

Wieder einmal brachte ich es lediglich zu einem „Aha" bevor ich dann endgültig ging.

Dieser ganze verdammte Tag brachte mich letztendlich sehr lange zum nachdenken, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht genau wusste, warum eigentlich. Die ganze Zeit ging mir Ken einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, wie er da saß, so völlig zusammen gekauert, wie er gezittert hatte und vor allem dieses Gefühl, wie sein warmer Körper an meinem gelehnt hatte, ich meine Arme um seinen Rücken geschlungen hatte. Mitten im Gehen blieb ich stehen und betrachtete wie ein Blöder den Boden zu meinen Füßen, hinter mir klingelte wütend ein Fahrradfahrer, von dem ich beinahe platt gemacht worden wäre. Mein verdammtes Mitleid stieg abermals in mir hoch und vermittelte mir das Bild dieses Jungen. Wäre er ein Mädchen gewesen, ich hätte diese Situation sofort ausgenutzt und sie geküsst.

Müde und hoffnungslos was die Proben für die Band anging, stieß ich die Tür zu unserer Wohnung auf und erblickte meinen Bruder und meinen Vater am Küchentisch. Ich murmelte irgendwas zur Begrüßung, trabte lustlos in mein Zimmer, wie ein Toter ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Immer noch meinen Gedanken nachhängend, streifte ich dann das Jackett ab und feuerte die Unterlagen in die nächst beste Ecke. Ich bemerkte Takeru kaum, als der sich plötzlich neben mir aufs Bett setzte. Ich legte mich lediglich wieder hin und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

„Nii-san?"

„Hm?" Zu mehr Worten brachte ich es mal wieder nicht.

„Hast du was?"

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken um ihn anzusehen.

„Du Otôto, du bist doch oft mit Ken zusammen oder?"

Schon im nächsten Augenblick hätte ich mich gerne für diese Frage erschossen, was redete ich denn da? Falls es noch immer nicht in deinen Kopf geht Yamato, das ist ein Junge! J-U-N-G-E!!!

Takeru sah mich verwundert an und hob die Brauen.

„Wieso willst du das denn wissen?"

„Nur so", log ich, obwohl ich die Wahrheit auch nicht besser wusste.

„Nun ja, nicht so oft wie Daisuke, die hängen ständig zusammen rum."

Er sah mich an um zu überprüfen ob ich ihm zuhörte. Ich nickte.

„Ken hat Daisuke ziemlich geholfen wegen der Aufnahmeprüfungen, da hat man die beiden nur zusammen gesehen. Eigentlich unternehmen wir kaum noch alle etwas zusammen. Aber warum fragst du denn? War irgendwas?"

„Ich habe mich verliebt."

Wie blöde grinste ich ihn an, wenn er doch nur mit seiner dämlichen Fragerei aufhören würde, ich wusste doch selbst nicht warum ich ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Takeru sah mich verwirrt aufgrund des Themenwechsels an.

„In Ken oder was?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Entsetzen und sah so komisch aus, dass ich laut loslachte bevor ich ihn mit einem dreckigen Grinsen ansah.

„Nein nein, in Hikari-chan, sie ist wirklich hübsch geworden."

Beleidigt verpasste er mir einen Schlag auf die Schulter und errötete.

„Du bist ein Arsch!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", sagte ich und wälzte mich lachend auf dem Bett.

„Kommst du noch essen?", fragte er mich nachdem er aufgestanden war, jedoch immer noch beleidigt aussah.

„Wer hat gekocht?"

„Papa."

„Dann nicht", antwortete ich, grinste aber wieder. Lächelnd betrachtete ich ihn eine Weile. Die grüne Uniform meiner ehemaligen Schule stand ihm wirklich perfekt. Irgendwie viel besser als sie mir je gestanden hatte.

„Ne, ne ich komm gleich."

„Gut."

Seufzend zog ich mir das Kissen übers Gesicht und atmete hinein. Ich brauch dringend eine Freundin, jetzt richtete ich meine Augen schon auf Jungs, die wie Mädchen aussahen und machte mir Gedanken um sie. Das ging wirklich zu weit. Nachdenklich ging ich schließlich in die Küche um zu Abend zu essen.

„Hat dich irgendwas am Kopf getroffen oder was?"

Taichi saß hinter mir auf dem Küchentisch und verdrückte ungefähr das fünfte oder sechste Onigiri, die wir nach der Schule im Supermarkt gekauft hatten. Ich wünschte ihm echt, dass er daran erstickte. Ich war immer noch sauer.

„Wie war das jetzt?"

Mit klebrigen Fingern legte ich das Sushinori auf die kleine Bambusmatte und bemühte mich es nicht brutal zu zerpflücken.

„Yamato?"

„Ja, verdammt?!"

Momentan nervte er mich einfach nur, es kostete mich all meine Konzentration dieses verfluchte Sushi nicht zu ruinieren und das gestaltete sich weitaus schwieriger, als gedacht.

„Was machst du da?"

„Einen Plan für den Weltfrieden! Nach was sieht das wohl aus?", fuhr ich ihn an, was ich dann allerdings doch bereute, da er letztendlich auch nichts dafür konnte wenn ich mich zu blöd anstellte.

Taichi hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem Platz erhoben und sich hinter mich gestellt, sein warmer Atem spie mir in den Nacken und verpasste mir eine Gänsehaut. Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich zu ihm um, sah ihm direkt ins grinsende Gesicht.

„Was willst du Taichi?"

Er machte mich nervös!

„Was wird das?"

Er sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt von meinem Kunstwerk aus. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er meine in Form gebrachte Sushirolle, die ich noch in Scheiben schneiden musste, auf halben Weg war mir zwar der Lachs ausgegangen, aber als so schlimm empfand ich das eigentlich nicht.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus?", gab ich patzig zurück, sein Blick regte mich auf, eigentlich war es doch ganz passabel.

„Na ja,..." begann er und betrachtete weiterhin abschätzend das traditionelle Essen.

„Sieht aus wie ein Klumpen Seetang."

„Na Dankeschön, " murmelte ich.

Taichi der Idiot lachte nur und grinste vor sich hin.

„Ich glaub der Reis war schon zu kalt", bemerkte ich und pickte ein paar der Reiskörner vom Holzlöffel. Immer noch hörte ich Taichi hinter mir lachen.

„Was?!", fuhr ich wieder an, langsam reichte es wirklich!

„Sag mal für wen ist das denn?"

Warum ich auf seine Frage hin verlegen wurde und mir sogar die Hitze in die Wangen stieg, wusste ich nicht. Ich schnappte mir ein Messer und begann die Rolle in dicke Scheiben zuschneiden.

„Für meinen Vater heute Abend, was denn sonst?", behauptete ich steif und fest.

Taichi glaubte mir nicht, warum bloß nicht? Konnte man mir so gut ansehen, dass ich log?

„Für Sora-san?", fragte er grinsend.

„Quatsch!"

„Aha, für Jun!"

„Erst Recht nicht!"

Er lachte nur wieder, glücklicherweise hörte er danach endlich auf mir Fragen zu stellen. Sorgfältig packte ich die ganze Katastrophe in eine Pappschachtel und verpackte es als Bento. Zumindest sollte es ein Bento darstellen, obwohl es eher aussah wie ein verbeulter Schuhkarton. Zu meiner Verwunderung bemerkte ich Taichi im Laufe des restlichen Nachmittags fast gar nicht. Normalerweise hielt mich dieser Junge immer bis in die späten Abendstunden auf Trab. Also wenn das schon kein Zeichen war, dann wusste ich es auch nicht.

Ungefähr drei Stunden nach meinen Kochversuchen, stand ich wieder im Tamachi Viertel, besser gesagt stand ich mittlerweile schon vor der Haustüre der Ichijôji. Ich hätte auch keine Antwort geben können warum ich das tat. Ich glaube ich machte mir Sorgen, ich wollte mich erkundigen wie es ihm ging. Unsinnigerweise erinnerte ich mich an ein Ereignis, das vorgefallen war, als ich so ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war. In den Büschen vor unserem damaligen Haus, als unsere Eltern noch nicht geschieden waren, hatte ich damals ein kleines Vogeljungen gefunden. Ich weiß noch, wie meine Mutter mich ausgeschimpft hat, weil ich mir die Klamotten ruiniert hatte, bei der Aktion, das Junge wieder ins Nest seiner Mutter zu befördern. Tagtäglich hatte ich nachgesehen wie es dem Vögelchen ging, ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für das Kleine, weil ich es war der in diese Situation eingegriffen und geholfen hatte.

Insofern schien es mir albern, dass ich mein derzeitiges Vorhaben mit diesem Erlebnis aus meiner Kindheit verglich. Ich schüttelte kräftig den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich stand mittlerweile vor Kens Haustüre und wartete darauf, dass man mir nach meinem Klingeln öffnete, binnen von Sekunden stand er vor mir und zeigte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hi!", sagte ich unsicher und legte den Kopf schief.

„Hallo."

Er klang in der Tat verwundert und auch sein Blick verriet es.

Nachdem er sich aus seiner Verwunderung über meinen Besuch erholt hatte, bat er mich hinein. Ich zog schnell meine Schuhe aus und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mir anbot mich zu setzen, aber ich blieb stehen und nestelte stattdessen an meinem Mantel herum.

„Was führt dich denn hierher, Sempai?"

Ich betrachtete ihn eine Weile, er machte einen ganz anderen Eindruck, als gestern, er wirkte ruhig, nicht sorglos sondern einfach nur gelassen.

„Ano..."

Zögerlich streckte ich ihm das Bento entgegen was ich mitgebracht hatte. Ein unbekanntes flaues Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus, irgendwie war es mir peinlich. Was hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht?

„Ich dachte mir so..., verteidigte ich mich.

„… na ja, weil deine Eltern doch im Urlaub sind und..."

Schwer schluckte ich. Was war denn mit mir los? Normalerweise war ich überhaupt nicht so wortkarg wie jetzt, im Gegenteil sogar, mir fiel es oft leicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, ganz besonders einem Mädchen gegenüber. Prompt versetzte ich mir eine mentale Ohrfeige. Yamato hör' auf zu spinnen, das ist ein Junge, ein K-E-R-L!

Ken lächelte nur und nahm mir das Bento schließlich aus den Händen, um es auf den Tisch zu stellen. Ich stand wie versteinert da. Hatte Ken meine abgedrifteten Gedanken bemerkt? Irgendwie nervös fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar und sah mich hektisch im Zimmer um, versuchte irgendwie einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden. Ich war tatsächlich verlegen, weil er gelächelt hatte. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.

„Möchtest du was trinken?"

Ich nickte. „Gerne."

Yamato, du musst dich setzen, sagte ich mir, als Ken in der Küche verschwand. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch gleiten und gönnte mir einen Moment Ruhe, ich brauchte sie wirklich. Mein Herzschlag schien mir ungewöhnlich schnell, aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. Seufzend zog ich meinen Mantel aus und lehnte mich wieder zurück. Aus der Küche konnte ich hören wie er darin herumwuselte. Da es mir ohnehin schwer fiel ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, stand ich auf und folgte ihm.

Mir war mittlerweile bewusst, dass ich dem Jungen regelrecht auflauerte, ihn mit meinen Blicken verfolgte, aber egal was ich tat... Mir ging dieses Lächeln nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte testen ob ich ihn noch einmal dazu bringen konnte es mir zu schenken. An den Türrahmen zur Küche angelehnt, beobachtete ich ihn.

„Wie geht's deinem Arm?" fragte ich und wunderte mich, dass er sich nicht erschrocken hatte weil ich plötzlich dort stand. Normalerweise hätte ich mich so angestellt, wenn es darum ging ein interessantes Mädchen rumzukriegen. Da konnte ich mich wirklich drum bemühen, nicht so wie in der Schule. Wie ich auf die ganzen kreischenden Weiber bei den Auftritten mit der Band wirkte, wusste ich bereits. Jedoch hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich auf Jungs wirken könnte, auf Ken wirkte. Zeit es einmal auszuprobieren, beschloss ich schließlich, scheiß auf diese ganze Mädchen-Junge Sache, ist mir doch egal!

Ich glaube damals war das noch mehr ein Spaß als glatter Ernst. Es war nur eine alberne Aktion meinerseits, die nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

Fragend drehte sich Ken zu mir um und sah mir genau in die Augen was mir das dämliche Grinsen in meinem Gesicht schlagartig wegwischte.

„Danke, gut."

Er bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Ein Blick der irgendwo zwischen Skepsis und Unsicherheit lag. Nach schier endlosen Minuten, setzten wir uns schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, er mir gegenüber auf dem Boden vor dem niedrigen Tisch kniend. Ich glaube ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit ihn einfach nur anzustarren. Mein Blick ließ sich einfach nicht von ihm losreißen, sein Anblick hielt mich auf unerklärliche Weise förmlich gefangen. Inzwischen wehrte ich mich nicht mehr dagegen ihn beobachten zu wollen, im Gegenteil. Mittlerweile fand ich sogar Gefallen daran, seine Art sowie sein Aussehen hatten mich zugegeben schon fasziniert, seit ich am Vortag in die Wohnung geplatzt war. Er stellte eine neue Herausforderung für mich dar, er war zu meinem Pokal geworden. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen wie toll ich wirklich war. Yamato der Herzensbrecher, der gut aussehende Nachwuchssänger auf den Jungs wie Mädchen standen. Gutaussehende respektable Jungs verstand sich natürlich!

Mit einem flauen, aber ehrgeizigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, krabbelte ich um den Tisch herum und setzte mich dicht neben ihn. Verwundert sah er mich an, schreckte aber nicht zurück. Mit einer fürwahr arroganten Geste, strich ich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und zupfte danach an der Verpackung meines Bento das ich mitgebracht hatte.

„Weißt du, du musst das unbedingt testen Ken-kun", sagte ich und löste das Band um es ganz auszupacken.

„Ich glaub nämlich ich hab es aus Versehen vergiftet."

Er grinste leicht über meinen Witz, zeigte jedoch keinerlei Reaktion auf meinen halben Annäherungsversuch, selbst nicht, als ich die Schachtel auf meinen Schoß zog und die Folie löste.

„Sieht aber trotzdem lecker aus. Danke Sempai."

Daraufhin verließ mich jeder gesunde Menschenverstand, nicht, dass ich damals schon über diesen verfügte, aber ab diesem Moment an ritt mich der Teufel. Ich wurde übermütig, war selbstherrlich, absolut von mir überzeugt, als ich meinen Arm um ihn legte.

„Hey, „Yamato" ist schon in Ordnung."

Er lächelte wieder und nickte zustimmend. Ehe ich mich versah hatte Ken die Holzstäbchen aus der Packung gezogen und nahm ein Sashimi ins Visier, das meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich gelungen war. Grinsend riss ich ihm die Stäbchen aus der Hand und schnappte mir stattdessen ein mit Lachs belegtes Sushi.

„Das hier musst du probieren, damit hab ich mir viel mehr Mühe mit gegeben."

Er wollte mir die Stäbchen aus der Hand nehmen, doch ich zog sie wieder zurück und hielt ihm das Sushi genau vor seinen Mund. Schnell stellte ich die Schachtel wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Etwas verwundert blickte er mich mit großen Augen an. In diesem Augenblick fühlte ich mich selbst fast wie verzaubert von diesen ungewöhnlich hellen Augen. Es war eigentlich fast unmöglich, dass ein „Junge" so hübsch war.

Von seinem Blick nahezu gefangen, stupste ich mit meinen Stäbchen gegen seine schmalen Lippen. Er wirkte kaum so überrascht wie ich es vermutet hätte, sah mich lediglich genau so verwundert wie zuvor an, sagte aber kein Wort. Kurz bevor ich überlegte ihn einfach mit dem Sushi zu füttern, beugte ich mich schließlich vor. Ja, ich hatte genau das vor wonach es aussah und ich gab dabei den Anblick des Verführers ab, ich hatte es wirklich vor. Ernsthaft. Er erinnerte mich wirklich an das hilflose Vögelchen von damals, in meiner Gegenwart war er mir absolut ausgeliefert. Ich hätte alles mit ihm machen können was ich nur wollte, doch in diesem Moment wollte ich nur eines. Einmal nur ihn spüren.

Inzwischen war ich ihm so nah gekommen, dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spürte, seltsamerweise verriet dieser Augenblick einen Hauch von Erotik. In genau diesem Augenblick, verführt von dem Anblick seiner unschuldigen Lippen, verflog der letzte Gedanke daran, dass ich einem Jungen schöne Augen machte. Alles schien unwichtig, als ich meine Augen schloss und noch ein Stück näher rückte. Ja, alles schien fürwahr unglaublich bedeutungslos, als ich seine weichen Lippen schließlich auf den meinen spürte. Mir war, als klopfte mein Herz stärker, deutlicher, es tat fast schon weh. Doch diesen Schmerz ertränkte ich in wunderbar süßen Lippen die auf meinem Mund lagen, ihm jedes Wort raubend das ich wohl eh nicht gesprochen hätte.

Achtlos warf ich die Stäbchen blind auf den Tisch, meine Augen weigerten sich sich zu öffnen. Vorsichtig griff ich nach seinem Kopf, fühlte sein feines Haar wie es durch meine Finger wie Sand rieselte, ich begann damit zu spielen, während meine Lippen die seinen leicht auseinander zu drücken begannen. Als er sie leicht öffnete, war das die erste Reaktion, die ich auf meinen Kuss bekam. Langsam schob ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund und gab ihm wohl seinen ersten Kuss. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ich so viele Mädchen geküsst, dass ich mich damit brüstete zu sagen, ob es ihr erster war, ebenso erging es mir bei Ken. Er wirkte so unerfahren, unschuldig und ein wenig überrascht und doch wehrte er sich nicht, stieß mich nicht von sich sondern ließ einfach zu was grade geschah. Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihm was ich als Aufforderung nahm weiter zu machen, endlich erwiderte er meinen Kuss, zwar etwas ungeschickt, aber ich glaube in diesem Moment gab es keinen glücklicheren Menschen als mich. Ken schmeckte gut, schmeckte so süß, dass ich mehr davon wollte, noch mehr.

Meine Hand die immer noch seinen Hinterkopf festhielt, übte einen leichten Druck auf seinen Nacken aus, der ihm deuten sollte näher zu mir zu kommen. Er tat es. Wenn auch zögerlich, rückte er meinem Körper entgegen, voller Ungeduld zog ich den schlanken Körper an mich und presste seine Wärme gegen meine Brust. Mit meiner anderen Hand wurde ich mutiger und strich ihm über den Oberschenkel während ich von seinen Lippen abließ nur, um noch einmal nach ihnen zu haschen, ich wollte diesen Geschmack auf keinen Fall verlieren. Ich strich höher mit meiner Hand, streichelte über seiner Kleidung seine Hüften und den Oberkörper während meine Lippen noch immer seinen gehörten.

Ich musste mich zu Tode erschrocken haben, als ich seine Hände ebenfalls an meinem Rücken spürte, denn ich erinnere mich, dass sich unsere Lippen kurz voneinander lösten, ehe sie sich wieder fanden. Seine Hände machten mich fast wahnsinnig, jagten eine unglaubliche Hitze in meinen gesamten Körper und stachelten mich dazu an mehr zu wollen. Durch seine Berührungen wurde ich immer gieriger. Sein zierlicher Körper fühlte sich zerbrechlich unter meinen Händen an, er war so schlank, seine Hüften unheimlich schmal.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich einen Weg unter sein Hemd zu finden, strich mit meinen Fingern über die Grenzen seines Gürtels, versuchte den Stoff seines Hemdes aus seiner Hose zu ziehen. Ich wollte ihn so gerne berühren, wollte seine wunderschöne und fast weiße Haut erkunden, sie küssen, ich wollte ihn stöhnen hören, am liebsten meinen Namen. Ich malte mir deutlich aus wie er unter mir liegen würde, die Lider gesenkt, seine fahlen schwarzen Wimpern Schatten auf seine schimmernd weiße Haut werfend. Völlig nackt, nur mein Körper den seinen bedeckend. Seine Haare würden ein Teil seines Gesichtes bedecken, an seinen feuchten Lippen kleben die ich immer wieder küssen würde, während ich mich langsam über ihn bewegte.

Er holte mich aus meinen Fantasien zurück, indem er meine Hände ein wenig von sich drückte, anscheinend ging ihm das ein wenig zu schnell. Ich wunderte mich nicht, aber schämen tat ich mich auch nicht. Ken war fast noch ein Kind. Nein, nicht nur fast, er war es noch. Sachte drückte er meine Hände schließlich ganz zurück und entfernte sich etwas. Zaghaft lächelte er und senkte verlegen den Kopf, seine Wangen verrieten Röte, auch wenn sie von seinem Haar verborgen blieben. Ausdruckslos sah er mich an, ich wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen bis er dann plötzlich doch noch das Wort an mich wandte.

„Danke."

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, unfähig zu begreifen was er meinte, schon wieder war er es der mich aus meinem Sumpf von Unwissenheit rettete. Er lächelte wieder, aber nicht dieses kleine bestimmte Lächeln das auf mich so verführerisch gewirkt hatte, vom dem ich mich hinreißen hatte lassen. Es war eher ein zufriedenes Lächeln, aber leider nicht das, was ich wollte.

„Dafür, dass du gestern da warst.", erklärte er schließlich.

Noch bevor ich etwas darauf erwidern konnte, nahm er mich in den Arm. Ich stockte, wollte grade etwas sagen, schluckte meine Worte jedoch hinunter und legte zögernd meine Hände auf seinen Rücken.

Es dauerte leider nicht allzu lange und wir standen uns schon an der Wohnungstüre gegenüber, um uns zu verabschieden. Ich hatte morgen Schule und außerdem wäre mein Vater gar nicht davon begeistert gewesen mich spät in der Nacht heimkehren zu sehen. Fasziniert blickte ich ihn ein letztes Mal an, bevor sich die Tür schloss. Mir war, als würde ich ein violett-graues Farbenspiel in seinen Augen erkennen, sie schimmerten hell von einem untrüglichen blau und doch hatten sie etwas mystisches was ich mit der Farbe Lila verband. Es blieb mir ein Rätsel welche Farbe seine Augen wirklich hatten.

Ich war schon im Begriff zu gehen, da riss er plötzlich die Türe auf.

„Kommst du morgen wieder?", fragte er und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Hätte er auch nur ein Wort gesagt, ich hätte meinen Vater in den Wind geschossen und wäre die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben, hätte ihn geküsst, ihn gestreichelt, ihn überall berührt. Jedoch brachte ich es nur zu einem dummen Nicken. Als er den Kopf neigte und mit ein paar Schritten bei mir war um mir auf einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, dachte ich mein Herz würde sofort aus meiner Brust springen, ich empfand ein bittersüßes Gefühl dabei, als er die Türe endgültig hinter sich schloss. Er ließ mich völlig verdattert stehen. Ich hob meine zitternde Hand und berührte die Stelle die er geküsst hatte. Verdammt, er trieb mich wirklich in den absoluten Wahnsinn, meine Hormone, es mussten einfach die Hormone sein um das es sich da handelte, spielten vollkommen verrückt. Wie auf Wolken schwebte ich letztendlich nach Hause.

„Yamato? Huhu? Jemand zu Hause?"

Es war Freitagnachmittag, in knapp zwei Stunden hätten wir auch diesen Tag rumgekriegt und das Wochenende würde uns erwarten, noch hatte ich nichts vor, vielleicht würden wir einfach in Shinjuku abhängen, ein paar Ältere hatten mich schon darauf angesprochen. Entspannt lehnte ich mich auf der Bank im Schulhof zurück und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht, der bisherige Winter hatte und bis jetzt nur wenig davon geschenkt und deswegen empfand ich es als besonders ärgerlich, dass sich Taichi genau vor mich stellte und mit der Hand vorm Gesicht rumwedelte.

„Ich bin da, ich bin da! Was gibt's denn?"

Genervt öffnete ich die Augen und blickte ihn missbilligend an, nur für ein paar Minuten am Tag wollte ich gerne alleine sein!

„Kommst du nach der Schule mit zum Karaoke? Sora und Koushirô kommen auch. Wir geben eine Liebeskummerparty für Miyako-chan."

Ich seufzte, das konnte doch wirklich nicht deren Ernst sein.

„Auf so etwas albernes kann ich verzichten", gab ich zur Antwort und nahm einen Schluck aus meiner Getränkedose die sich Taichi sofort klaute, als er sich neben mich setzte.

„Dann betrachte es einfach als belangloses Zusammensitzen, wir haben lang nichts mehr unternommen."

„Ne, ich will heute noch zur Bandprobe, in knapp zwei Wochen ist das blöde Festival und darauf müssen wir vorbereitet sein."

Die Antwort war halb gelogen denn eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor zur Probe zu gehen, im Moment war mir selbst dieser scheiß Auftritt absolut egal.

„Sag mal hast du irgendwas?" fragte Taichi und stellte die Dose mit einem Knall zurück auf die Bank.

Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände und schnappte mir meine Schultasche, die ich über die Schulter schwang, ich hatte einfach genug, sprecht mich bloß nicht an!

„Nein, nein was sollte ich denn schon haben? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich gehe!"

„Du hast noch Spanisch!", protestierte er und sah mir entsetzt hinterher, als ich den Kampf gegen die Pausenaufsicht aufnahm und auf das Schultor zuging. Absolut entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen und wand mich zu ihm um, schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Das ist mir doch scheißegal!"

Taichi schmunzelte.

„Du Rebell."

Ich grinste und ließ ihn dann einfach sitzen, spazierte einfach vom Schulhof und schwänzte somit die letzten beiden Schulstunden. Auf den Ärger, der mir deswegen bevorstand, war ich mehr oder weniger gewappnet, es war schlicht, wie so vieles mittlerweile, total egal. Die Tatsache, dass mir meine Lehrer und mein Vater die Hölle heiß machen würden, nahm ich gelassen hin, mein ganzes Leben konnte sich ja wohl nicht nur um die Schule drehen!

Da ich sowieso an nichts anderes dachte, als an „ihn", wunderte es mich nicht, dass ich sofort die nächste U-Bahn nach Tamachi nahm. Ich war einfach in die Unterführung spaziert, ohne ein Vorhaben und war eingestiegen, erst in der Bahn wurde mir klar, dass ich zu „ihm" wollte. Mittlerweile müsste er Schulschluss haben, hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Wieder einmal überfiel mich dieses Unbehagen, als ich vor seiner Tür stand, die Haustüre war nur angelehnt so, dass ich einfach durchs Treppenhaus spazieren konnte. Jetzt stand ich auf der Terrasse zur Wohnung und wagte mich nicht die Klingel zu betätigen. Der vergangene Abend bei Ken ging mir noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf. Wäre er doch bloß ein Mädchen, ich hätte mich in null Zurückhaltung üben müssen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch am selben Abend mit ihr geschlafen und mich nicht abwimmeln lassen, so einfach wäre ich nicht gegangen, dafür hatte ich mich in den letzten Jahren einfach zu sehr verändert.

„Komm doch rein."

Er hatte sich noch immer nicht umgezogen, trug wie ich immer noch seine Schuluniform. Ich nickte dankend und zog mir die Schuhe aus, stellte meine Tasche im Flur ab. Die Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gingen, ließen meine Bewegungen schwer werden, ich fühlte mich kraftlos, weil ich so verwirrt war, hin und her gerissen zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen, als ich ihn mir so ansah. Er war genau so alt wie mein kleiner Bruder.

Er bot mir wieder was zu trinken an und ich nickte geistesabwesend, inzwischen hatte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, unschlüssig was ich hier eigentlich wollte. Im Grunde genommen wollte ich nur eins. Aber mein zurückgekehrter Verstand schollt mich das es falsch war. Aber ich wollte… ich wollte ihn so sehr. Als ich meine Augen schloss, schaltete ich meine innere Stimme komplett aus. Mein Körper hatte über meinen Geist gesiegt, so schien es mir.

„Nein, bleib", hauchte ich, als er grade in die Küche gehen wollte.

Ken hob den Kopf, sah mich mit seinen unbeschreiblichen Augen an die mir schier den Atem nahmen. Noch ehe ich mich versah zog ich ihn an mich, schlag meine Arme um seine Hüften und versuchte eine Reaktion in seinen hellen Augen zu finden. Doch diese blickten mich nur völlig ausdruckslos an, sie waren so ahnungslos, schauten so unschuldig drein. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und legte sie ihm an die Wange, ließ meine Fingerspitzen über die Erhebungen seiner Wangenknochen gleiten, ich war wieder einmal fasziniert, wieder einmal hingerissen von seinem Aussehen, das mich vergessen ließ, dass er ein Junge wie ich war.

Der Druck in meiner Lunge wurde unerträglich, ich hatte den Atem gespannt angehalten doch er rührte sich nicht, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, sondern starrte mich nur mit leichter Verwirrung an, bis er die Augen schloss. In einem Seufzer atmete ich aus, bevor ich mich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und meine Lippen auf die seinen legte. Er wehrte sich nicht, erwiderte meinen Kuss aber auch nicht, sachte legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und neckte seine Lippen, bis er den Mund etwas öffnete, ich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen leckte und mir endlich meinen Kuss holte, aus dem immer mehr wurden.

Seine Hände krallten sich leicht in die Jacke meiner Uniform, aber er zog mich nicht an sich, drückte sich nicht gegen mich, sein ganzer Körper stand still. Ich zog ihn enger an mich und strich ihm durch das Haar, setzte zu einem erneuten Kuss an und glitt mit einer Hand seinen Körper entlang, an seinen Seiten vorbei bis hin zu seiner Hüfte. Ich fühlten den rauen Stoff seiner Kleidung, die ich in diesem Moment als so störend empfand, die mir lästig war. Der graue Stoff schien mir wie eine Grenze, wie eine Barriere die mich vor einer großen Dummheit bewahren sollte. Vielleicht war ich in dem Moment auch recht dumm, denn meine Hände schienen mir wie ferngesteuert, während ich den Jungen in meinen Armen immer noch küsste.

Einige Sekunden gönnte ich ihm noch um sich zu wehren, um sich mir zu entziehen, doch er tat es nicht und ehrlich gesagt hätte ich ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nach seiner Chance drehte ich ihn plötzlich um so, dass er mir den Rücken kehrte und ich meine Arme um seinen Bauch schlingen konnte. Verträumt spielte ich mit meinem Gesicht in seinen Haaren, ließ meine Finger über seinen Bauch wandern, bis er sie irgendwann festhielt und mit seinen langen Fingern über die Innenflächen meiner Hände strich, den Kopf schief legte.

Sein Hals lag jetzt so frei, so einladend und unglaublich betörend. Um nicht wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen, vergrub ich schnell meine Lippen an seinem Hals, leckte mit meiner Zunge über seinen Nacken und sog den Duft seiner Haut ein. Entschlossen entriss ihm meine Hände und ließ sie über seine Hüften gleiten, ließ sie wieder nach oben wandern und öffnete schließlich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, jedes Stückchen Haut das ich enthüllte würde ich gleich mit meinen Lippen berühren, davon war ich überzeugt.

Langsam strich ich ihm das Hemd von der Schulter, half ihm sich aus den Ärmeln zu befreien, bis es raschelnd zu Boden glitt. Nun fuhr ich mit meinen Händen über seine Brust, streichelte über die Ebenen seiner leichten Muskeln. Er fühlte sich unglaublich weich an, seine Haut so glatt und irgendwie kindlich. Meine Hände schienen mir so fern, völlig unlenkbar, wie von selbst wanderten sie seinen gesamten Oberkörper entlang, begannen ihn überall zu streicheln. Wir standen immer noch am selben Fleck, rührten uns nicht von diesem. Sachte beugte ich mich ein Stück weiter zu ihm hinab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich ihn bereits so sehr, dass ich es kaum noch aushielt, ich konnte mir selbst nicht beschreiben wie sehr ich ihn begehrte. Mein eigenes Selbst schrie nach ihm, wollte ihn spüren, ihn sich nehmen. Ich wollte ihn ganz, seinen ganzen Körper.

Ich tat einen entscheidenden Schritt und öffnete ihm die Hose, mit den Händen fuhr ich über seine Taille, die Hüften und ließ den Stoff so seine Beine entlang rutschen. Ein wenig ungeschickt, weswegen ich lächeln musste, stieg er heraus und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Grinsend drehte ich ihn wieder zu mir herum und zog ihn in meine Arme damit ich ihn wieder küssen konnte, dann drängte ich ihn zu dem Sofa hinter uns, packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn zu diesem herunter bis er sich mit dem Rücken auf dieses sinken ließ. Endlich konnte ich mich über ihn beugen, mich halb auf ihn legen, fast sowie in meinen Fantasien, ich war nahe dran diese Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Er hatte den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, so dass ich seinen Hals küssen konnte, meine Lippen wanderten über sein Schlüsselbein während ich mir mit einer Hand das Hemd öffnete. Bislang hatten immer die Mädchen, mit denen ich im Bett war, das übernommen, obwohl es leider Gottes übertrieben wäre zu sagen, dass dies bisher schon besonders viele waren. Immerhin war ich sechzehn, ich hatte noch Jahrelang Zeit dafür mit besonders hübschen Mädels ins Bett zu steigen. Dies hier würde eine Ausnahme bleiben, davon war ich überzeugt.

Ich hatte mich von meiner Uniformjacke entledigt und mir das Hemd aufgeknöpft, vollführt hatte ich das ganze alles mit einer Hand, meine andere hatte ich auf Kens Schulter gelegt, meine Lippen küssten noch immer seine weichen Lippen. Mir war schrecklich warm geworden und ich wollte mich grade ganz meines Hemdes entledigen, als er mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte und mir in die Augen sah. Ich lächelte beruhigend und ergriff seine Hand, führte sie an die Lippen und küsste seine zarten Finger, seinen Handrücken und das Handgelenk. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf seine Hüften während ich noch immer seine Hand liebkoste, mit der anderen Hand strich ich leicht unter den Bund seiner Shorts, streichelte die leicht hervorstehenden Hüftknochen und zog ihm das letzte Stück Soff so weit hinunter wie es ging.

Ich hob mein Becken etwas an und wollte mir grade die eigene Hose öffnen, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Yamato..., nicht."

Seine Worte klangen leise und ein wenig heiser und doch bemerkte ich, dass er mich das erste Mal so genannt hatte. Langsam lüftete sich der dichte Nebel der mir meinen Verstand verhüllt hatte und machte mir, wieder einmal, klar was ich hier tat. Aber ich wollte ihn in diesem Moment so gerne spüren, wollte ihn unbedingt haben so wie ein Kind ein Spielzeug will, welches es im Schaufenster gesehen hatte. Jetzt war er mein Spielzeug. Ich hätte wirklich alles mit ihm machen können was ich nur wollte, hätte meine Stärke ihm gegenüber ausnutzen können. Er war mir absolut hilflos ausgeliefert. Vor meinem geistigen Auge hab ich wirklich das gesehen was ich sehen wollte. Mich mit ihm. Er bei mir. Wie groß war die Versuchung ihn jetzt einfach zu nehmen, einfach mit ihm zu schlafen und ihm seine Unschuld zu rauben? Viel zu groß.

Nein, das war falsch, alles was ich hier tat war so falsch wie es nur sein konnte. Das kannst du einfach nicht tun Ishida, das kannst du verdammt noch mal nicht bringen! Ich kann nicht mit einem Kind ins Bett steigen nur weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe, ich konnte nicht mit einem Jungen schlafen, nur weil mir mein vernebelter Verstand vorgaukelte, dies sei ein hübsches Mädchen! Ich schluckte. Zu was für einem Schwein war ich nur herangereift?

Als hätte ich mich an ihm verbrannt, riss ich mich los, stolperte wie von Sinnen auf die Füße und drehte mich sofort um damit ich ihn nicht anblicken musste. Plötzlich war ich mir so sicher. Ich hatte wie ein kleines dummes Kind gedacht. Ja, Yamato du bist hier das Kind, nicht er.

„Entschuldigung."

Meine Stimme erstickte an diesem Wort. Er sagte nichts und ich erwartete auch nichts, vielleicht schwieg er auch aus Höfflichkeit, obwohl ich das wahrlich nicht verdiente. Im nächsten Augenblick schnappte ich mir Jackett und Schultasche und stürmte blindlings hinaus aus der Wohnung, ich wollte nur weg. Weg von ihm.

Erst der kühle Wind draußen machte mir klar, dass mein ich mein Hemd noch immer offen trug. Ich ließ meine Tasche fallen um es schnell zuzuknüpfen was sich als nicht ganz einfach darstellte, da meine Hände zu zittern begonnen hatten. Die kalte Luft draußen, klärte ein wenig mein Verstand und mir wurde klar wie albern es ausgesehen haben musste, als ich so blindlings aus der Wohnung stürmte. Um nicht zuviel nachzudenken rannte ich einfach los, ich wusste gar nicht mehr wohin ich lief, wie lange ich lief. Meine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, die Luft die ich ausspie kam mir wie eine Wolke voller Schmerz vor meinem Gesicht vor. Ich wollte einfach nur laufen, laufen bis ich nicht mehr konnte, den Kopf frei kriegen. Nach einiger Zeit stiegen mir heiße Tränen in die Augen, ob es von Laufen herrührte oder aus einem anderen Grund konnte ich gar nicht sagen und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Irgendwann registrierte ich doch noch, dass ich Richtung nach Hause lief, denn die Straßenecken kamen mir seltsam bekannt vor, obwohl sie unter dem Schleier von Tränen mehr als nur undeutlich wirkten. Die Luft wurde mir inzwischen wirklich knapp doch ich wollte immer noch laufen, sah es als Ausweg um nicht zu denken, mir nicht die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten wieder und wieder durch den Kopf zu jagen.

Ich sprintete grade um die Ecke unseres Wohnblocks als ich mit voller Wucht gegen irgendwas prallte, erschrocken kniff ich die Augen zusammen und japste nach Luft, ich stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten und fiel über meine eigenen Füße. Erschöpft sackte ich auf die Knie, außer Atem versuchte ich mich trotzdem sofort wieder aufzurichten. Mittlerweile war ich so betäubt, dass ich mich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnahm, ich wollte nur weiterlaufen doch plötzlich hielt mich irgendetwas fest. Nein, nicht irgendetwas. Jemand. Arme die nach meinen Schultern griffen und mich festhielten konnte ich spüren, panisch versuchte ich mich heraus zu winden, doch irgendwer hielt mich weiterhin fest.

„Yamato? Bist du das? Was ist denn los?"

Völlig fertig und atemlos hob ich endlich den Blick. Seine Stimme hallte in meinen Ohren wieder, doch meine Augen erfassten ihn kaum. Sein wohlbekanntes Gesicht verschwamm vor mir, Tränen standen mir kalt in den Augen, als ich sah, dass Taichi vor mir stand, seine braunen Augen mich besorgt anblickten.

Doch seine Stimme schien mir fern und ich mir selbst auch, es war als stände ich neben mir und beobachtete die Situation. Ich war mir selbst ein Fremder geworden…

„Yamato, du zitterst ja", hörte ich ihn sagen, dann verlor sich Taichis Stimme im Nichts.

**Fortsetzung folgt… **


	2. Ordinary

Titel: Murasaki no Maho

Teil:2/3 – Ordinary

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG-14

Warning: Shônen-Ai (Yaoi), lime, fluff, het (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing: Yamato + Ken, Yamato + Sora (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Disclaimer: Digimon ist Eigentum von TOEI Animation und BANDAI. Diese Fanfiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar:

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen. KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik ist also jederzeit willkommen.

Yamato's POV

**- Murasaki no Maho -**

2. Kapitel: Ordinary 

Er hatte mich von der Straße aufgesammelt, so vermochte ich es auszudrücken. Meine Kleidung war schmutzig von dem Asphalt, auf dem ich gekniet hatte, nachdem meine Beine mich nicht mehr halten konnten. Noch immer spürte ich Tränen auf meinen Wangen, die einfach nicht trocknen wollten.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, kommt dein Vater heute früher heim?"

Taichi schloss die Wohnungstür und schob mit dem Fuß ein Stapel Altpapier beiseite. Ich hörte ihn seufzen.

„Montags und Freitags arbeitet er lange", murmelte ich. Er nickte und legte mir für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter, danach führte er mich in mein Zimmer, ich selbst kam mir steif und abhanden gekommen vor, es war dieses eigenartige Gefühl direkt neben sich zu stehen, sich selbst zu beobachten.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Taichis Stimme klang heiser, ein wenig unsicher während er mir eine Dose Tee aus meinem eigenen Kühlschrank in die Hand drückte, mir gegenüber Platz nahm, während ich schmutzig, verheult und mit zerzausten Haaren auf meinem Bett hockte. Ich musste furchtbar ausgesehen haben.

Der Tee war angenehm kalt, als ich trank. Noch immer war mir warm vom Laufen und ich spürte kühlen Schweiß meine Stirn hinunter rinnen. Auf seine Frage hin schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts."

„Das glaube ich dir aber nicht, du Supermacho."

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, die Straßenlaternen sprangen an und warfen ein seichtes Licht in mein Zimmer.

„Es geht doch bestimmt um irgendein hübsches Mädchen, das dich nicht ranlassen wollte, oder? Ich liege doch richtig?"

Am liebsten wäre mir, irgendetwas Schweres hätte ihn in diesem Moment am Kopf getroffen.

„Nein, darum geht's nicht! Es geht nicht um irgendein Mädchen!"

„Ja, dann sag mir doch worum es geht!"

Ich entdeckte leichte Wut in seinem Gesicht, mittlerweile kam es recht selten vor, dass wir stritten, dass er mir gegenüber überhaupt laut wurde. Wahrscheinlich sahen wir uns auch viel zu wenig dafür, und wenn wir uns sahen, ging er mir die meiste Zeit auf die Nerven. Was tat er denn noch? Er fraß mir den Kühlschrank leer, wenn er hier war, schleppte mich zu irgendwelchen todlangweiligen Fußballturnieren, oder schrieb mich in irgendwelche unsinnigen Spanischkurse ein! Wunderte es ihn da, dass ich mehr Zeit mit meiner Band verbrachte, als mit ihm?

Ich war aufgestanden und hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt. Was war mit uns geschehen? Früher hatten wir uns alles erzählt, selbst Taichis nervige Art hatte mich zum reden gebracht, mich amüsiert. Wir gaben nicht mehr das perfekte Bild von zwei besten Freunden ab, ich wusste noch nicht einmal mehr darüber Bescheid was Taichi so trieb, mit wem er seine Freizeit verbrachte, ich konnte nur Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen.

„Schon gut, du musst mir nichts sagen, es war ein Versuch, tut mir leid Yamato."

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar und so fuhr ich herum und schrie ihn an.

„Dann hau doch ab! Verpiss dich, als ob ich mit dir über meine Probleme reden würde!"

„Früher hast du das getan!"

In diesem Augenblick verlor ich die Beherrschung und warf die Dose mit Tee nach ihm, sie traf ihn hart an der Wange und der Inhalt ergoss sich über seine Schuluniform. Er verzog nicht eine Miene, ich jedoch war außer mir vor Wut.

„Früher, früher… wir leben aber nicht in der Vergangenheit! Ich hab mich eben geändert Yagami!"

Taichi schüttelte abwertend den Kopf und funkelte mich mit zornigen Augen an. Ich verspürte leichte Befriedigung über seine Reaktion, nach all den Monaten, den Jahren, hatte ich ihn endlich wieder wütend bekommen. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum ich mich ausgerechnet über diesen Triumph so sehr freute.

Atemlos vor Zorn, glaubte ich zu spüren, dass diese Wut ausschließlich mir alleine galt. Schließlich war ich es gewesen, der erst vor einer knappen Stunde, fast mit einem dreizehnjährigen geschlafen hätte. Ich schämte mich dafür ja, aber das konnte ich Taichi unmöglich erzählen und erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass wir beide uns nicht voneinander entfernt hatten, sondern, dass ich es war, der auf Distanz gegangen war. Ich war so sehr beschäftigt mit meiner Band, den Mädchen und sämtlich anderen Dingen, dass kein Platz mehr für meine Freunde geblieben war. Die einzigen mit denen ich wirklich noch regelmäßig etwas unternahm, waren die Älteren aus der Oberschule, aus denen ich eher meinen Nutzen, als wirklich gut mit ihnen befreundet zu sein. Wegen ihnen hatte ich angefangen gelegentlich zu rauchen und zu trinken, die langen Nächte, die wir in Shinjuku verbrachten, führten offensichtlich wirklich zu nichts anderem.

Taichi hatte begonnen sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch den Tee vom Hemd zu wischen. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an, ehe ich den Blick kurz zu Boden senkte. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen uns.

„Du hast dich wirklich verändert, früher waren wir echte Freunde, haben uns alles erzählt und heute?"

Er zuckte die Schultern, fuhr sich durchs Haar und warf mir einen nahezu mitleidigen Blick, den ich als zutiefst beleidigend empfand.

„Tja, heute bist du nur einer der vielen Arschlöcher an unserer Schule, die irgendwelche Weiber für eine Nacht aufreißen und sich danach in der Stadt betrinken gehen, einer dieser obercoolen Typen, die wissen, wie gut sie aussehen und dies auch tagtäglich ausnutzen. Selbst Sora-san hast du eiskalt links liegengelassen und bis heute…"

„Hör auf! Halt deine verfluchte Schnauze!"

Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, hatte ich Taichi mit beiden Händen fest am Kragen gepackt, seine sonst so friedlichen und irgendwie treudoofen Augen blickten mich müde an, ich konnte förmlich die Enttäuschung darin lesen, sogar das gewisse Maß an Verachtung, das er mir entgegenbrachte. Doch ich war so verbissen in meine Wut, dass ich nicht begriff, was er mir klarmachen wollte.

Ich schüttelte ihn, während ich spürte, wie mir Tränen des Zorns in die Augen stiegen.

„Wen ich ficke geht dich nen Scheiß an! Dir geht's doch nur darum, dass ich meinen Spaß mit Kimura-Sempai und den anderen habe! Bist du eifersüchtig, weil du immer noch wie ein kleiner Junge deinen Träumen als Fußballer hinterher jagst, aber nichts erreichst, während ich drauf und dran bin mit meiner Band Karriere zu machen? Geht's dir darum?"

Ich krallte meine Finger fest in sein Hemd und zog ihn näher, bis ich seinen Atem im Gesicht spürte. Taichi packte meine Hände und versuchte sie von sich zu zerren doch ich war der Stärkere von uns beiden und das wusste er. Auch er begann nun zu schreien.

„Karriere, du spinnst doch! Ihr würdet noch nicht einmal bei irgendeiner kleinen Independent Klitsche unter Vertrag kommen! Wer will schon einen herumhurenden versoffenen Sänger haben!"

Schweigend starrten wir uns nach seinen Worten sekundenlang an, dann ließ ich ihn los, Taichi stolperte einen Schritt zurück, bis er sich mit einer Hand am Türgriff festhielt. Mir selbst ging der Atem schnell, ich hatte mich aufgeregt, über seine Worte, über ihn. Und doch war mir klar, dass er derjenige von uns beiden war der die Wahrheit sprach, ich wollte sie nur nicht wahrhaben. Was heute geschehen war, hatte mir ein Bild von mir selbst vermittelt das auch mir irgendwie unheimlich war.

Kimura Shingo, Uchida Shohei und Yoshino Eiji waren drei zwielichtige Gestalten aus der letzten Klasse unserer Oberschule. Mittlerweile verbrachten wir so jedes dritte Wochenende miteinander in Shinjuku. Obwohl ich der Jüngste unter ihnen war, behandelten sie mich weder besser noch schlechter und das stellte mich zufrieden. Jedes Mal, wennwir durch die Stadt zogen, taten wir dies ohne Plan. Wir hingen in Spielhöllen ab, besetzten die Bänke vor dem Convenience Store und tranken unerlaubt Bier oder hielten Ausschau nach hübschen Mädchen im Star Bucks.

Nachdem Taichi an diesem Abend mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, anstatt mit verabschiedenden Worten, gegangen war, kam eine SMS von Kimura-Sempai. Ich hatte mich nach dem Streit einfach flach aufs Bett gelegt und die Decke angestarrt bis ich durch das Piepen meines Handys auf die Nachricht aufmerksam gemacht wurde.

_ Ishida! Heute ist Party! Ich hol dich in einer halben Stunde von zu Hause ab, Shohei und Eiji sind schon unterwegs. Sei gefälligst zu Hause! Kimura _

Die SMS kam mir grade recht, denn ich wollte mich ablenken, mich amüsieren, einfach nur diesen beschissenen Tag vergessen, Ken aus meinen Kopf kriegen und Taichi. Ken… Ich kniff die Augen zusammen um nicht mehr an ihn denken zu müssen, verdrängte das was in seiner Wohnung vorgefallen war. Ich musste es einfach vergessen.

Die Zeit war knapp. Es war bereits abends und normalerweise gab mir Kimura immer früher Bescheid, wenn er mal wieder vorhatte etwas in Shinjuku zu unternehmen. Hastig stürzte ich zum Kleiderschrank während ich versuchte gleichzeitig eine Antwort auf seine SMS zu schreiben.

_ Ich bin dabei, warte unten vorm Haus auf mich, ich komm runter! Ishida _

Dankbar machte ich mich fertig, nach diesem Tag konnte die folgende Nacht nur besser werden, das hoffe ich zumindest.

Von meiner Schuluniform befreit, saß ich anderthalb Stunden später im schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, dunkelgrauen Jeans und dem grauen Kapuzenmantel, der mich erst vor ein paar Monaten fast mein ganzes Geburtstagsgeld gekostet hatte, mit den Jungs im Star Bucks und genoss den Trubel um mich herum, die Stille zu Hause nachdem Taichi gegangen war, kam mir unerträglich vor.

„Hey Ishida! Ist das da nicht deine Freundin aus der Schule?"

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Sora mit ein paar Freundinnen aus dem Tennisclub an einem der vorderen Tische, sie schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, mich allerdings erstaunte es etwas sie hier zu sehen.

Grinsend stieß Shohei Eiji in die Seite und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffeegemisch, als ich mich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Der hat Ishida doch eiskalt den Laufpass gegeben, nachdem er sie endlich in die Kiste bekommen hat."

Auf diese Worte wusste ich nur die Augen zu verdrehen und stand auf.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

„Ich komm gleich wieder!"

War ich wirklich ein so schrecklicher Typ geworden, ging mir durch den Kopf. Es stimmte nicht ganz was Shohei gesagt hatte und auch Taichi hatte es damals völlig falsch aufgefasst. Nie hatte ich die Absicht gehabt mit Sora Schluss zu machen, das hatte sich einfach so ergeben, ich hatte andere Interessen entwickelt und wahrscheinlich warf Taichi mir diese Sache nur immer wieder vor, weil er selbst an Sora interessiert war.

Ob sie noch immer sauer auf mich war, wusste ich nicht. Wir sprachen in der Schule kaum ein Wort miteinander und seit unserer Trennung, waren wir nie wieder ausgegangen. Ich hatte selbst die Treffen unter uns allen vermieden, mich mit Proben für die Band und so weiter herausgeredet bis mich keiner mehr eingeladen hatte. Selbst wenn es nicht meine Schuld war, dass Sora und ich kein Paar mehr waren, sie fasste es genau so auf wie Taichi, dass ich sie sitzengelassen habe nachdem ich sie "ins Bett bekommen" hatte.

„Sora?"

Sie erschrak ein wenig, als ich ihr von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ihre Freundinnen schauten verdutzt und musterten mich skeptisch, dennoch schmeichelten mir ihre folgenden schmachtenden Blicke.

„Yamato? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Wir feiern unseren Sieg, also der Tennisclub meine ich."

„Aha." Ich nickte. Trotzdem war es ungewöhnlich sie hier zu treffen.

„Ihr feiert in einem Star Bucks?" Skeptisch hob ich eine Braue, was sie wohl irgendwie zu stören schien, denn sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und stand auf, ihre Freundinnen folgten ihr.

„Was willst du eigentlich?"

„Hey, hey! Ich hab dich doch freundlich begrüßt!"

Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände und lief ihr mit einem Grinsen hinterher. Kimura rief mir irgendwas nach, ich ahmte mit Daumen und dem kleinen Finger ein Telefon nach und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass ich ihn nachher anrufen würde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen winkte er mir hinterher, als ich Sora folgend, das Lokal verließ.

Mir entwich ebenfalls wieder ein Grinsen, als ich ihr durch das Haar strich und danach wieder ihre Lippen küsste. Ishida der Frauenheld war wieder da! Zum Teufel mit Ken, mit kleinen Jungs die nichts zu bieten hatten, als weiche helle Haut und ungeküsste Lippen. Wenn meine Hände über ihren Körper strichen, merkte ich ganz genau warum Frauen für Männer gemacht wurden. Ich wollte den Ansatz ihrer lieblichen Brüste unter meinen Fingern spüren, ganz und gar ohne die störende Kleidung, die sie mich aber nicht abstreifen ließ. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so.

Wir saßen seit einer Stunde im Shinjuku Garden und stellten allerlei Dinge mit unseren Lippen an. Mittlerweile wusste ich gar nicht mehr wie ich es angestellt hatte, dass wir uns wieder in den Armen lagen, charmant war ich gewesen, hatte ihr geschmeichelt und ihr meinen Mantel angeboten, als ihr kalt geworden war, vielleicht lag es ja daran.

„Yamato, ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Sie stemmte die Hände gegen meine Brust und versuchte mich von sich zu drücken, ich jedoch hielt sie fest und ging auf ihre Worte nicht ein. Ich wollte sie einfach weiterhin küssen, ich wollte vergessen, dass meine Hände noch vor einigen Stunden, einen anderen Jungen berührt hatten, dass sie ihn ausgezogen hatten bis auf die Unterwäsche, dass ich fast mit ihm geschlafen hätte, weil ich mich verführen hab lassen, weil ich schwach geworden war. Ich wollte diesen Fehler in die dunkelste Ecke meines Hirns verbannen, wollte es einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen.

„Du bist doch mit Freundinnen hier und ihr habt euren Eltern vorgelogen, ihr würdet beim jeweils anderen übernachten, so ist es doch oder?"

Sie sah mich erstaunt an und legte den Finger auf meine Lippen, weil ich grade einen neuen Versuch starten wollte sie zu küssen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das konnte ich mir denken."

Das Fell der Kapuze meines eigenen Mantels war mir im Weg und ich strich es zurück, um ihren Hals zu liebkosen, ihre Haut war kalt und von leichter Gänsehaut überzogen, als meine Lippen sie berührten. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich endlich zurück.

„Wie bist du hergekommen?", fragte sie mich.

„Kimura-Sempai hat mich auf dem Motorrad mitgenommen."

„Aha", machte sie und ich sah wie sie die Augen schloss, als ich einen Kuss auf ihre Wange hauchte, danach widmete ich mich wieder ihren Lippen.

„Möchtest du mit mir in ein Hotel gehen?", fragte ich sie.

Sora schüttelten den Kopf und stieß ein leises Lachen aus.

„Als ob du dir das leisten könntest, außerdem lassen die uns da noch gar nicht rein, die würden unsere Ausweise sehen wollen."

„Ich könnte die Jungs bitten ein Zimmer auf ihren Namen zu reservieren."

„Und das Geld?"

Sie klang so, als hätte ich sie schon überredet und wollte nur die Details abklären.

„Leihe ich mir von Kimura und Uchida, die schulden mir noch was."

„Dann wäre ja wirklich für alles gesorgt."

Ich nickte.

„So ist es."

Ihre für das Wetter viel zu dünne Bluse, hatte ich ihr bereits bis auf den dritten Knopf geöffnet, darunter kam der karierte Spitzen-BH zum Vorschein den ich ihr am liebsten jetzt schon abstreifen wollte. Ungeduldig senkte ich den Kopf und vergrub meine Lippen zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie kicherte und versuchte mich zurückzuhalten. Ich liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Ihre Hand fuhr durch meine Haare und strich sie mir aus der Stirn, dann zog sie mir etwas unsanft den Kopf nach oben.

„Und was machst du dann in dem Hotelzimmer mit mir?" fragte sie und kräuselte skeptisch die Lippen. Daraufhin konnte ich wieder nur grinsen und küsste sie immer wieder auf den Ansatz ihrer Brüste.

„Ich will dich nur verwöhnen, lass dich einfach überraschen, es wird dir gefallen", versicherte ich ihr.

Letztendlich überredete ich sie dazu, sich mit mir für eine Nacht in ein billiges Love Hotel einzumieten. Zum Glück klappte alles so wie ich es geplant hatte. Mit dem Handy verabredete ich mich mit Kimura und den anderen vor dem Park und er und Uchida liehen mir das Geld, danach arrangierte Yoshino, der Älteste, das Zimmer. Die drei verabschiedeten mich breit grinsend und Kimura klopfte mir gratulierend auf die Schulter. Keine Ahnung,wo die drei die Nach bleiben würden und was ich meinem Vater erklären würde, wo wiederum ich geblieben war, aber im Moment war das alles ziemlich unwichtig. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schlenderte ich mit Sora die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer hoch.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Taichi sprach nur noch notgedrungen mit mir und ich ignorierte ihn fast vollkommen. Meistens wechselten wir nur ein paar Worte, um voneinander die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, ansonsten gingen wir uns praktisch aus dem Weg. Und so erfuhr ich kein einziges Mal, wenn die anderen Digiritter sich gemeinsam trafen. Ich nahm es keinem übel, mir fehlte sowieso jegliches Interesse daran mich mit ihnen zusammenzusetzen und über alte Zeiten zu quatschen. Dieses Leben in der Vergangenheit, das sie allesamt zu führen schienen, kam mir naiv und kindlich vor, oder wie die Erinnerungen von alten Menschen und ich war weder ein Kind noch irgendein Opa, der sich über die heutige Zeit beklagte.

Während die anderen scheinbar an Winterdepressionen litten (obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, was auf den Treffen so passierte), erlebte ich die beste Zeit meines Lebens! Unsere Band stand kurz vor ihrem Auftritt in Harajuku zu dem Nachwuchs Band-Special und unsere Proben liefen immer einbandfreier. Seit Tagen verzeichneten wir keine Verletzten mehr und auch der Verstärker hielt Stand, es war ein Traum! Ab und zu traf ich mich mit Sora. Ich war froh über unser unkompliziertes Beisammensein, den Stress einer lästigen Beziehung hätte ich mir ohnehin nicht erlauben können. Mittlerweile war soviel Zeit vergangen, dass uns bis zum Konzert nur noch eine Woche blieb. Eine einzige Woche.

Ich begegnete ihm gleich Samstag. Völlig unverhofft und unabsichtlich. Gesehen hatte ich ihn schon von weitem, er mich wiederum allerdings nicht. Es wunderte mich ehrlich gesagt, ihn hier zu sehen, und das auch noch an einem Samstagabend. Die Sonne ging grade unter und versank weit hinten, irgendwo hinter dem Toyosu Pier, im Wasser. Im blutig-orangefarbenen Licht wirkte seine Haut leuchtendweiß, seine Lippen schimmerten blassrosa, was mich an fruchtige Grapefruits erinnerte und ein trockenes Gefühl in meiner Kehle auslöste. Er war wunderschön und ich ihm erneut verfallen. Das musste ich mir eingestehen.

Er saß auf einer spärlich rostigen Bank am Hinode Pier und las in einem Reclam Heft. Das kinnlange dunkle Haar, das durch die untergehende Sonne kräftig violett glänzte, verdeckte sein Gesicht und umschmeichelte seine zarten Wangen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an ihm selbst lag oder merkwürdigerweise an dem Sonnenlicht das die Farbe von ausgepressten Blutorangen hatte, aber am heutigen Tage,wirkte er auf mich noch zierlicher, noch zerbrechlicher und noch mädchenhafter als sonst. Er trug keine Schuluniform,was ich als ungewohnt empfand, aber die Kleidung,die er ausgesucht hatte, stand ihm gut, sie ließ ihn niedlich erscheinen, viel jünger und kindlicher, als ohnehin schon der Fall war.

„Konban wa, Ken-kun", begrüßte ich ihn und empfand es mir selbst gegenüber als seltsam, mich nun einfach neben ihn zu setzen. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hatten meine Hände diesen zierlichen Körper fast überall berührt und gestreichelt, ihm die Schuluniform ausgezogen und dann panisch von ihm abgelassen, kurz bevor ich aus der Wohnung gestürzt war. Und doch erschien mir diese Erinnerung mittlerweile nur noch wie eine von vielen, es war fast so, als wäre dieser Junge zu einer meiner vielen Verflossenen geworden. Wie viele Mädchen hatte ich mittlerweile so wie Sora berührt und geliebt? Dass sich dieses "geliebt" nur auf die körperliche Ebene bezog, stellte mich weder besonders unzufrieden, noch hatte ich das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben. Im Gegenteil, für mich war es wie der Ruf nach Freiheit,dem ich unwiderruflich gefolgt war, während Taichi nur zu träumen schien,anstatt zu handeln. Ich grinste ich mich hinein. Vielleicht lag es an mir, auch dem Ungewöhnlichen eine Chance zu geben, wenn ich es nicht probieren würde, vielleicht hätte ich ein gar wunderbares Erlebnis verpasst. Und verpassen wollte ich gar nichts im Leben.

„Was liest du da?"

Ich versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, irgendwie wirkte er verstört durch meine Anwesenheit.

„Ist das für die Schule?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und klappte das Heft zu.

„Nein, einfach nur so."

„Hm, schon seltsam. Mein Bruder liest in seiner Freizeit Manga und du…"

Ich versuchte den Titel in Romaji Schrift zu lesen, doch seine zierlichen Händchen umklammerten leicht verkrampft das kleine Heft und verdeckten den Titel.

„Hey, wegen letztens…"

Sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht so, dass mir seine Züge verborgen blieben, nur seine Hände schienen ein wenig zu zittern,was andeutete wie unangenehm ihm das Thema war. Ich beschloss es sein zu lassen und stand auf, eigentlich war ich auf etwas anderes aus gewesen.

„Nun, ich denke ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg, ich sollte ohnehin noch etwas üben."

In diesem Moment sah er endlich auf und mir so zum ersten Mal seit unserer Begegnung hier, aufrichtig ins Gesicht.

„Für die Prüfungen?"

Seine Frage allerdings verwunderte mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unwichtig, ich mein für den Auftritt unserer Band in Harajuku."

„In Harajuku?"

Ich merkte, wie meine rechte Braue seltsam zu zucken begann, wie konnte er das nicht wissen? Schließlich hingen in ganz Tokyo Plakate dafür aus und bei den anderen hatte das sicherlich auch die Runde gemacht.

„Hast du noch nichts davon gehört?", fragte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Seufzend griff ich in meine Jackentasche und zog zwei der Tickets heraus, die ich ehrlich gesagt nur bekommen hatte, weil ich mehr Verwandte angegeben hatte, als überhaupt existierten. Angehörige der Teilnehmer, bekamen nämlich Gratiskarten und das Angebot hatte ich ausgenutzt.

Ich reichte ihm die zwei zerknitterten Karten aus dem Vorverkauf und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Hier, geh mit Daisuke hin. Datum und Uhrzeit stehen drauf, die anderen kommen vielleicht ebenfalls."

„Hast du Yagami-san schon eine gegeben?"

Taichi, das unaussprechliche Thema seit Tagen.

„Der ist im Moment nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„So desu ne."

Danach verabschiedete ich mich von ihm, ich wollte wirklich noch ein wenig für mich alleine proben, solange mein Vater noch nicht zu Hause wäre, könnte ich noch die ganze verdammte Bude in einen Probenraum verwandeln und mir die Kehle heiser brüllen.

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und er lächelte, dieses gewisse unschuldige und doch so verführerische Lächeln. Er wusste nicht wie anziehend es auf mich wirkte, wie verrückt er mich damit machte und doch nickte ich nur und verschwand. Ich bereute es, aber der Kampf den sich mein Gewissen und mein Körper in diesem Moment lieferten war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ausgestanden.

Mein Gewissen und somit mein ganzer Verstand, verlor den Kampf eineinhalb Stunden nachdem ich mich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Ich hielt mit zitternden Fingern mein Handy in der Hand und starrte auf die SMS die mein Vater mir geschickt hatte.

_ Yamato, ich hab auf der Arbeit noch etwas zu erledigen, es wird ziemlich spät, vielleicht komm ich auch erst morgen, wir haben technische Probleme mit dem Netzwerk, da müssen wir ran. Kauf dir doch was zu essen und lern zur Abwechslung mal ein wenig für die Prüfungen. _

Der Wahnsinn. An einem Samstagabend hatte ich die ganze Bude für mich allein, Problem: Ich war auch allein. Der Gedanke daran, was ich alles anstellen konnte, ließ mich schwach werden, es war als wäre ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt worden, mein Verstand schaltete sich einfach aus, ich kannte keine Gewissensbisse, keine Moral oder wirkliches Nachdenken. Ich handelte nur, grade noch mit den nötigsten Gedanken. Heute hasse ich mich dafür, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte ich kein Richtig und kein Falsch. Ich handelte wie der Egoist,der ich geworden war.

Ich stand um 20:30 Uhr vor der Wohnung der Ichijoujis und grinste wie ein Volltrottel, als mir Kens Mutter verwundert die Tür öffnete.

„Konban wa", grüßte ich und verbeugte mich leicht, natürlich war es mir unangenehm zu so später Stunde noch hier zu erscheinen.

„Gomen nasai, aber kann Ken-kun vielleicht heute bei mir übernachten?"

Seine Mutter blinzelte überrascht, hinter ihr stand Ken und gab mir hektisch irgendwelche Handzeichen, die mich aber nicht kümmerten, denn seine Mutter stimmte in diesem Moment zu und ich zog mir die Schuhe am Eingang aus, als sie die Tür hinter mir schloss. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur für jeden Freund dankbar den ihr Sohn hatte.

Noch als ich mich herunterbeugte um meine Schnürsenkel zu lösen, spürte ich Kens Atem an meinem Ohr, sein seidiges Haar an meiner Wange.

„Yamato-san, was soll das denn? Übernachten? Was machst du plötzlich hier?"

Ich grinste über seine Verzweiflung, packte ihn aber am Handgelenk und zog ihn in sein Zimmer, nachdem ich die Tür zugeschoben hatte, wich er fast ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nun pack schon ein paar Sachen, komm schon, ich lad dich doch nur ein, ist doch nichts dabei", beruhigte ich ihn und registrierte zufrieden, dass er schließlich gehorchte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn überrumpelt hatte, aber es kümmerte mich nicht, es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zu spät gewesen, hätte ich nicht das bekommen was ich wollte, ich hätte es mir einfach genommen.

Selbst Schuld, dachte ich auf dem Weg zu mir, als Ken neben mir in der U-Bahn saß. Er war doch auch selbst schuld. Dass ich in diesem Augenblick wie ein trotziges Kind dachte, war mir nicht wirklich klar, mein Verstand war vernebelt von meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn und meiner Sturheit. Ich hatte abgeschaltet, ich wollte weder an Konsequenzen noch an Vernunft denken, ich wollte leben ohne Gewissensbisse, ich wollte auskosten was sich mir bot. Das schien mir im Moment das einzig Wichtige, es würde ja niemand erfahren, was ich getan hatte, ich würde es niemanden erzählen und so würde es auf ewig mein kleines dreckiges Geheimnis bleiben.

Nachdem wir bei mir angekommen waren, entschuldigte ich mich für das Chaos und schob Ken nachdem er sich Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, in mein Zimmer. Nachdem er sich auf mein Bett gesetzt hatte, war ich es der am meisten redete. Eigentlich saß er nur da, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und nickte ab und zu auf meine Worte hin. Manchmal fragte er mich was, klang aber stets eher höflich,als wirklich interessiert. Ich plapperte nur so vor mich hin, die Bierdose in der Hand kritisch von Ken beäugt, redete ich den reinsten Blödsinn. Ich erzählte von der Band, den blöden Angewohnheiten meiner Klassenkameraden, von den abstehenden Ohren meines Lehrers. Irgendwann, nach ein paar Dosen mehr, während ich Ken nur Tee und Saft angeboten hatte, wurde mir schlecht und ich ließ mich bäuchlings auf mein Bett fallen. In meinem Kopf herrschte ein undurchdringlicher Nebel, alles drehte sich und mir war warm.

Yamato? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmm… jaja, alles ok, " murmelte ich und winkte mit einer Hand ab, wahrscheinlich klang ich nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Bist du sicher? Du hast ziemlich viel getrunken Yamato."

„Ach ja, hab ich das? Dann frag dich doch mal woran das wohl liegen mag."

Ich spürte, dass ich ihn verwirrt hatte, denn seine Worte kamen zögernd, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen da ich mit dem Gesicht in meinem Kopfkissen vergraben lag, aber ich stellte mir seine blauen Augen vor, wie sie fragend auf mich herab sahen, ich wollte es mir nicht länger vorstellen, ich wollte ihn sehen und so drehte ich mich herum. Sein kinnlanges Haar umschmeichelte sanft seine Wangen, sein Blick wirkte etwas getrübt während ich ihn einfach nur anstarrte.

„Liegt es an mir?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang heiser, unsicher.

Ich zuckte die Schultern, natürlich lag es an ihm, ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen,obwohl ich wusste,wie falsch das war. Mir war nicht klar, wie oberflächlich ich über ihn dachte, innerlich redete ich mir immer wieder ein, dass mich auch seine Art anzog, nicht nur sein Aussehen.

„Irgendwie liegt es schon an dir, dass ich dich immer wieder sehen will. Du bist nun mal…"

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ das Karussell in meinem Kopf noch ein paar Runden drehen, als die Fahrt zu Ende war, musste ich niesen, Haare hingen mir im Gesicht. Der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt.

„Wie bin ich denn?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang nach wie vor heiser, rauchig, unglaublich betörend.

Anschließend spürte ich seine Fingerspitzen an meiner Wange, sie strichen mir eine störende Strähne meines Haares hinter die Ohren. Ich merkte wie ich schwach wurde, wie sich das Karussell wieder in Bewegung setzte, alles um mich herum sich unaufhörlich zu drehen begann, in meinem Kopf war alles so wirr, die Worte purzelten mir nur so über die Lippen.

„Du bist hübsch, weißt du das denn nicht?"

In Gedanken winkte ich meinem Verstand zum Abschied, schickte mein Gewissen gleich mit in den Urlaub, meine Worte schienen mir so fern, so unlenkbar, ich war nicht mehr Herr über meine Sinne, als ich meine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und ihm über die Wange strich, ich legte sie ihm in den Nacken und zog ihn näher. Sekunden später, spürte ich seine Lippen auf den meinen, als ich ihn so weit hinuntergezogen hatte, dass ich seinen Atem spüren konnte.

Ich blinzelte und seufzte gegen seine Lippen, mein Verstand war in Dunkelheit getaucht, als ich ihn ganz über mich zog und danach über ihn beugte. An den Schultern hielt ich ihn auf meinem Bett fest und begann ihn immer wieder zu küssen. Mein Kopf war von solch einem dichten Nebel beherrscht, dass es mir unmöglich war mich zurückzuhalten, ich wurde ferngesteuert, von meinem eigenen Verlangen das die Kontrolle übernommen hatte.

Zurückhaltung und Vernunft waren in diesem Augenblick Fremdwörter für mich. Stück für Stück bahnte ich mir meinen Weg unter Kens Kleidung,bis seine samtige Haut zum Vorschein kam. Sie erinnerte mich an Milchcreme, an weiße Süßigkeiten mit einer glatten Oberfläche, die man einfach kosten musste. So erging es mir mit seinem Körper. Ich wusste nicht ob er sich wehrte, weil ich es gar nicht wissen wollte. Für mich war er mein Spielzeug an dem ich mich austoben konnte, er sollte einfach nur still daliegen während ich ihn mir nahm, ich musste, ich brauchte es so dringend.

„Sempai…"

Ich wollte seine Stimme nicht hören. Seine Anrede klang so distanziert und wollte so gar nicht zu dieser Situation passen. Doch es blieb bei diesem Wort. Ich hörte ihn leise schniefen, eigentlich wollte ich mich aufrichten um zu sehen, ob er weinte, aber ich tat es nicht. Oberhalb seiner rechten Hüfte, hinterließ ich einen dunkelroten Fleck mit meinen Lippen, mit den Fingern strich ich fasziniert über die feuchte Stelle, die auf seiner hellen Haut so deutlich hervorragte.

„Gefällt dir das?", waren meine ersten Worte nachdem ich begonnen hatte ihn zu küssen, zu streicheln und auszuziehen. Aber auf meine Frage bekam ich keine Antwort, lediglich mein eigener schwerer Atem war das einzige Geräusch in dem Zimmer, das einer Stimme ähnlich kam.

Meine Sinne vermischten sich, um mich herum versank die Atmosphäre in eine Trägheit, die mir die Lider schwer werden ließ. Ich war müde und doch bis in die Haarspitzen erregt, als meine Hände sich wie von selbst zu bewegen begannen. Ken sah mich ängstlich an, doch ich lächelte beruhigend.

„Hab keine Angst, es tut nicht weh", sagte ich und schollt mich weit hinten in meinen klaren Gedanken für diese Worte. Was redete ich da? Ich hatte keine Ahnung von dem was ich tat, ich hatte es schließlich auch noch nie mit einem anderen Jungen getan, doch ich entdeckte den Vorteil meiner vernebelten Welt, diesen gewissen Vorzug. Ich brauchte nicht denken, ich handelte einfach und alles funktionierte wie von selbst.

Ihn danach zu beobachten weckte in mir die Lust ihn von neuem zu erobern, am liebsten hätte ich es wieder und wieder getan. Der anfängliche Gedanke etwas Abstoßendes zu tun, etwas das nicht der Norm entsprach, hatte sich aufgelöst in dem berauschenden Gefühl seiner duftenden Haut, dem Klang seines Stöhnens und auch leichten Wimmern. Unter meinen Fingern hatte sich sein Körper so zierlich angefühlt, wie Sora es mir nicht bieten konnte. Seine Haut war viel weicher wie ihre, viel heller und schmeckte viel besser, er schmeckte viel besser. Es war unvergleichbar und ich bereute nichts in diesem Moment, rein gar nichts.

Seine blauen Augen blickten mich erschöpft an, ich erkannte Tränen in ihnen und er schien am ganzen Leibe zu zittern. Er hatte sich weder gewehrt, noch hatte ich irgendein Anzeichen vernommen, dass es ihm auch gefallen hätte. Zu dieser Erkenntnis kam ich erst jetzt. Ich war so damit beschäftigt gewesen seine Kleider abzustreifen, mit meinen Händen seinen ganzen Körper zu erforschen, dass ich nicht auf seinen Willen achtete. Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beruhigt, mit sinnlosen Worten und mit meinen Küssen, von denen ich nicht wusste, ob er sie überhaupt spüren wollte. Es war das Gefühl gewesen, ganz alleine die Tatsache, dass ich ihn spürte. Illusionen trieben mich zurück zu dem Moment, als ich mich über ihn beugte. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck, ob er mich überhaupt ansah, daran erinnerte ich nicht. Meine schweißverklebten Haare hatten mir die Sicht genommen, mich in ihm zu bewegen, mit ihm zu schlafen war ein seltsam anderes Gefühl gewesen, als mit einem Mädchen und es war viel ermüdender. Es war schwierig gewesen bis tief in ihn hervorzudringen, mich in ihm zu bewegen war ein ganz neues Erlebnis, es war unbeschreiblich anders gewesen. Jedes Wort, jede Emotion, jeder Sinn der etwas in sich aufgenommen hatte, seinen Geschmack, sein leises Stöhnen, sein gerötetes Gesicht, all das war mein alleiniger Besitz. Jeder Gedanke gehörte mir und ich spürte den bitteren Geschmack meines Egoismus, als er sich aufrichtet und die Beine übers Bett schwang.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der in meinen Ohren dröhnte, wurde ich in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Das Rascheln seiner Kleider weckte mich aus meinem Fanatismus. Als er auf die Knie brach, wurde mir klar, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Mein Stolz, meine Arroganz, in diesem Augenblick wurden sie gefressen von einem schattenartigen Dämon der sich Realität schimpfte.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. All the Lights, all the Sins

**Titel:** Murasaki no Maho

**Fandom:** Digimon 02

**Teil:** 3/3 – All the Lights, all the Sins

**Länge:** 15995 Wörter

**Autor:** Yusuka

**Email:** sandoze_

**Rating:** PG-14

**Warning:** Shônen-Ai (Yaoi), Lemon, OOC(?)

**Pairing:** Taichi & Yamato

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon ist Eigentum von TOEI Animation und BANDAI. __Diese Geschichte dient keinem kommerziellen Zweck, ist lediglich der Unterhaltung gedacht und beabsichtigt keinerlei Verletzungen des ursprünglichen Eigentums- oder Kopierrechts._

**Kommentar:** Ist echt nen Witz ne Fan Fiction, an die sich bestimmt keiner mehr erinnern kann, nach Jahren zu beenden. Am liebsten würde ich die ersten beiden Teilen NOCH EINMAL überarbeitet. Naja, aus einer Laune heraus entstand nun dieser dritte Teil. Der Anfang stand sogar vor Jahren schon, jedoch hatte ich nie weiter geschrieben. Trotzdem bin ich recht zufrieden. Da ich niemanden zum beta lesen hatte, entschuldige ich mich für eventuell unerkannte Fehler.

Und da ich auch Mensch und Autor bin, freu ich mich ebenso um einen kurzen Kommentar. Danke und viel Spaß!

Yamato's POV

**- Murasaki no Maho -**

3. Kapitel: All the Lights, all the Sins 

Es war das wichtigste Spiel der Saison, eines jener diesen, an denen nicht nur die Erwartungen an einen Sieg geknüpft war. Heute dachte man weit darüber hinaus. Denn obwohl sie alles dafür getan hatten unerkannt zu bleiben, hatte doch das Gerücht die Runde gemacht, dass Talentsucher unter den Zuschauern saßen. Es war nicht länger nur bei derartigem Geflüster geblieben, bald stand fest, dass es in der Tat der Wahrheit entsprach. Was auch immer sie verraten hatte.

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt zeichnete ein gewisses Maß an Nervosität, das vor Erschöpfung gerötete Gesicht einiger Spieler. Nur die wenigsten blieben ruhig und fast so schien es, würden die Talentsucher heute nicht nur leer, sondern auch mutlos und enttäuscht den Heimweg antreten.

Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen.

Das erste Drittel lang hatte er sich fast schüchtern zurückgehalten, obwohl er auf dem Spielfeld stets eine ganz andere Person war. Das 1:1 war unvermeidbar und auch weniger seine Schuld gewesen, trotz seiner Position als Captain und auch sonst schien niemand ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen. Denn egal wie gerne man gesehen hätte, dass der Mannschaft von Anfang an der Sieg gehörte, so war es doch ein spannender Weg bis zu diesem Punkt gewesen, an dem auch den Herausfordern klar wurde, dass der gegnerische Sieg das nahende Ende des Spiels war, das endgültige Ergebnis. Doch in der letzten Viertelstunde, als plötzlich von weit her das Grollen eines Gewitters zu vernehmen war und der Himmel sich in ein leichtes Grau verfärbte, fiel ein Tor mit dem keiner mehr gerechnet hatte.

Jeder der Anwesenden würde es als ein unwichtiges, weiteres Tor in Erinnerung behalten, trotzdem brach ein Jubelgeschrei vom Stapel, der einige Tauben in der Nähe des Spielfelds aufstoben ließ.

Ich lehnte abseits der Zuschauertribünen am Maschendrahtzaun, die Gitarre immer noch geschultert und rauchte mittlerweile ohne schlechtes Gewissen die vierte Zigarette aus meiner ersten eigenen Packung.

Würde man mich in diesem Moment analysieren wollen, könnte man dies als eine Schattenseite des Erwachsenwerdens interpretieren. Aus dem Schnorrer Ishida war nunmehr das selbständig denkende Arschloch geworden. Ich konnte nichts daran ändern, dass mir diese Rolle gefiel. Und während ich so dastand, rauchend und ihn beobachtend, kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich durchaus die schmachtenden Blicke, die ich auf mich zog, verdient hatte.

Das Spiel war aus und die Mannschaft dankte dem überragenden Stürmer für ganze fünf sensationelle Tore. Es war mir egal. Ich verstand grade soviel von Fußball, dass ich wusste, dass Ichijouji entscheidender Passgeber für das erste Tor war, die vier darauf folgenden hatte er selbst vollbracht.

„Was für ein sinnloser Scheiß," murmelte ich und bemerkte erneut wie ich bei jeder Bewegung von einer Horde meiner Mittelschülerinnen beobachtet wurde, die mich doch tatsächlich bis hierher verfolgt hatten.

Woher zum Teufel wussten die eigentlich immer was ich vorhabe?

Ich tat weiterhin so als würde ich sie nicht bemerken.

Es war am frühen Morgen gewesen, vierTage nachdem „es" passiert war. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich mich elend fühlen würde, dass mein innerer Geist von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen war, mein Stolz vermodert und verkümmert, der Rest davon ein Häufchen trockener Staub, der nur darauf wartete mit der nächsten Böe schlechten Gewissens davon geweht zu werden.

Doch dem war nicht so. Ich war ein Schwein, ein egoistisches und hirnverbranntes Schwein, aber ich war cool, letztendlich also auch ein wahnsinnig cooles, erfahrendes, beliebtes und tüchtiges Schwein.

Ich grinste vor mich hin. Scheiß drauf, ist mir alles egal.

Ich hörte Motomiya schreien, mir kam es vor, als hätte ich ihn Monate nicht gesehen, als er an mir vorbeilief, über das Abseits aufs Feld stürmte, um Ichijouji Ken, dem Helden dieses Spiels, zu gratulieren. Er war unglaublich in die Höhe geschossen, bald würde er Taichi und mich überragen. Schon jetzt reichte er fast mit mir auf Augenhöhe.

Ich beobachtete die beiden. Daisuke fiel Ken regelrecht um den Hals und freute sich, als hätte er selbst auf dem Spielfeld gestanden und nicht sein bester Freund.

„Das war ein großartiges, ein fantastisches Spiel!"

„Aber das erste Tor konnten wir nicht verhindern, in der Abwehr waren wir schwach, für einen Moment…"

Sie standen links neben mir und nahmen mich nicht wahr, auch Taichi, der ebenfalls an den Rand des Spielfelds getreten war, um Ken zu gratulieren, ignorierte mich.

Ich wollte grade umkehren und mich damit abfinden, dass Ken mich für den Rest seines Lebens meiden würde, ebenso wie Taichi, der immer noch sauer auf mich war, als ich beinahe zu Boden ging. In einer Welle immer noch andauernden Euphorie, stürzte sich Motomiya von hinten auf mich und zerrte mich zu sich herum.

„Ishida-kun! Du hier? Hah! Wer hätte schon mit dir gerechnet?"

_Keiner, inklusive mir selbst, _dachte ich leise für mich, bemüht um ein Lächeln, dass verbergen sollte, für wie dumm ich mich hielt doch hier erschienen zu sein, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Kommst du mit? Wir gehen ein wenig feiern."

Taichi blickte mich nahezu versöhnlich an und schaffte sogar ein Lächeln. Seit dem Vorfall in meinem Zimmer hatten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und war froh, dass er mir dank meiner Sonnenbrille nicht in die Augen blicken konnte. Ich war heute nicht in der Schule gewesen. Vater war unerwartet für ein längeres Projekt eingespannt worden und auf Geschäftsreise nach Nordkorea geschickt worden. Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden war er abgereist ohne mich noch einmal aufzuwecken. Stattdessen hatte er nur einen Zettel voller Warnungen und Pflichten hinterlassen, zusammen mit ein wenig Geld.

„_Du hast dein eigenes Sparkonto, Yamato. Und wenn du irgendwas brauchst, melde dich bei deiner Mutter, hörst du? Melde dich bloß bei ihr, sonst…"_

Das waren seine Worte am Abend vor der Abreise gewesen. Während seiner üblichen Strafpredigt war ich in Unlust verfallen ihm weiterhin zuzuhören und hatte die Stirn so lange auf die Tischplatte geschlagen, bis er aufhörte. Es hatte gewirkt, entweder war er es selber leid oder er konnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten sich aufzurappeln und mich mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Allem Anschein nach gab es sowieso keine Worte, die mich davon abhielten mich daneben zu benehmen. Dies war wohl auch der Grund, weswegen es nur noch diesen Zettel und die zwanzigtausend Yen gegeben hatte.

Und da es mein Motto war, sich den größten Spaß niemals entgehen zu lassen, hatte ich kurzerhand beschlossen der Schule heute mal wieder den Rücken zu kehren und stattdessen einfach nur auf dem Sofa herumzulümmeln. Ich zappte einen ganzen frühen Vormittag durch Musikkanäle und schaute Anime, hielt es nicht für nötig mich anzuziehen und schüttete mich mit Instant-Ramen zu, bis mir fast schlecht wurde.

Nun stand ich hier, nahm Taichis Blick wahr mit dem er mich bedachte (zweifelsohne hatte er gemerkt, dass ich heute nicht in der Schule war) und merkte wie mir alles scheißegal wurde. Zum Teufel mit Ken, was hatte er sich auch wie ein kleines Kind aufführen müssen und mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt? Ich hatte gedacht ich hätte ihm wehgetan, aber… es war alles so seltsam gewesen...

Nicht denken Yamato, nicht denken!

„Ich geh zur Bandprobe. Samstag ist das Konzert, hast du's vergessen?"

Statt Taichi antwortete mir Daisuke. Er riss die Augen auf und sah mich erstaunt an.

„Stimmt ja, dein Konzert! Wir gehen doch auch, oder Ken?"

Ich beobachtete wie dieser kurz zusammenzuckte. Würde er sich noch mehr bemühen seinen Blick ja nicht in meine Richtung zu wenden, würde er sich bald das Genick brechen.

Ken errötete ein wenig, nickte dann aber nur und entschuldigte sich kurz, murmelte etwas von umziehen und so weiter, was mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr interessierte.

„Wann fängt es an?"

Taichi stand dicht vor mir und ich versuchte seinen Blick zu erraten. Ich war ein wenig konfus, dass er nach der ganzen Sache - meinem Ausraster -, wieder so freundlich war.

„Um halb vier. Wir treten aber erst so gegen sechs auf, je nachdem wie lange die Bands vor uns brauchen."

„Achso. Ich denke wir kommen schon um halb, ok?"

„Hm", machte ich nur und nickte, warf Daisuke noch einen schnellen Blick zu und hob zum Abschied die Hand, irgendwie war mir das ganze unangenehm, ich hätte gar nicht hierher kommen sollen. Ich war so fehl am Platz wie dieses aufkommende Gewitter, das beinahe das Spiel ins Wasser fallen hatte lassen.

Doch Taichi folgte mir. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter, als ich drauf und dran war mich aus dem Staub zu machen. Als ich mich umdrehte, lächelte er wieder und sah ein wenig idiotisch in Anbetracht der Tatsache aus, dass eigentlich ich mich zu entschuldigen hatte, an mir hätte es gelegen den ersten Schritt zu tun, um das ganze wieder zu kitten.

„Hey, Yamato, hast du nach der Probe Zeit? Wir könnten zusammen was machen, keine Ahnung, schlag was vor."

Ich wollte nichts vorschlagen und ich wollte heute nichts anderes unternehmen, als den ganzen Abend im Proberaum abzuhängen, meinetwegen sogar dort zu übernachten. Trotzdem schätzte ich Taichis Versuch und würdigte diesen so mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das eigentlich nur aus der Bewegung eines Mundwinkels bestand.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber mal sehen, ich schick dir ne SMS, okay?"

Ich tippte sie ein paar Stunden später in mein Handy und schickte sie niemals ab.

Mein Daumen kreiste über der Bestätigungstaste, berührte sie ab und zu nur um dann wieder auf das Nummernfeld zu gleiten.

Ich lag in meinem abgewetzten Liegesessel, lauschte über Kopfhörer irgendeinem Song aus der Musikanlage und genoss das Alleinsein.

Die anderen Bandmitglieder waren vor einer knappen Stunde nach Hause gegangen, um auszuschlafen.

Ich klappte das Handy zu und warf es neben mich auf das Sofa. Was sollte ich schon mit Taichi? Wenn ich jemanden bräuchte, der mir ins Gewissen redete, mich zum lernen ermahnte oder mich in jeder Sekunde daran erinnerte, zu was für einem Scheusal ich geworden war, konnte ich mich auch vor einem Priester oder meinem Vater auf die Knie werfen.

Ja, die ganze Welt konnte mich mal, ich schloss die Augen und dachte genau darüber nach, liess die Hand nach unten baumeln, in der ich die Bierdose hielt. Nach ein paar Sekunden intensiven Lauschens einer neuen Single einer bekannten Rockband, nahm ich einen Schluck und knüpfte mir das Hemd noch etwas weiter auf. Noch immer war mir warm vom proben, schon lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so verausgabt.

Die CD sprang auf das letzte Lied und schon jetzt wusste ich, dass ich viel zu faul sein würde eine neue einzulegen. Ich leerte das Bier in einem letzten Schluck und hielt mir die noch immer kühle Dose an den Hals, viel zu schnell hatte ich getrunken. Es war mein fünftes an diesem Tag gewesen und allmählich begann der Alkohol seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Der Raum begann sich langsam zu drehen, in welche Richtung liess sich nicht genau erahnen, ich sah es nicht, meine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen.

Ich war wohl beinahe eingeschlafen, als mir plötzlich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren gerissen wurden und etwas sehr kaltes an meine Wange gepresst wurde. Ich blinzelte irritiert und meine müden Augen erkannten blondes gelocktes Haar, das mir über das eigene Gesicht strich. Etwas benommen registrierte ich die eiskalte Dose Bier, die mir noch immer gegen den Wangenknochen gedrückt wurde.

„Sachiko?"

Sie kicherte und sprang um meinen Sessel herum, nur um sich kokett auf der Lehne niederzulassen. Ihr dunkelblond gebleichtes Haar wippte über ihren Schultern und wie automatisch glitt mein Blick von ihrem pinken Oberteil hinab zu ihrem für die Jahreszeit viel zu knappen Miniröckchen, das ihre sonnenstudiogebräunten Beine mehr als gut zur Geltung brachte.

Sie lächelte und warf das Haar zurück, ein Schwall ihres Parfums wehte mir ins Gesicht und trieb mir die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag aus dem Körper.

„Na, hab ich ein Glück, dass du noch da bist! Ich hab deine Handynummer nicht mehr, aber Shingo-kun meinte, dass du bestimmt hier herum lungerst."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Supermarkttüte in ihrer Hand, die sie nun auf meinem Schoss ablud. Aufgrund der Kälte schloss ich, dass sich darin noch weitere Bierdosen befanden.

„Und jetzt stattest du mir einen kleinen Besuch ab, ja? Das ist aber nett von dir."

Sachiko war Kimuras Ex-Freundin wenn man das so nennen konnte. Sie war eines dieser Mädchen deren Alter ich nicht zu erraten vermochte. Sie war entweder schon dreiundzwanzig und reichlich ausgekocht oder wirklich nur schlichte siebzehn und ein Flittchen. Ich dachte an Sora und ihr Engagement für den Tennisclub, ihre guten Noten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Sachiko hier weder das eine noch das andere je besessen hatte. Ihr einziges Interesse galt netten Accessoires, teurem Make-up und mir. Eine Gelegenheit so günstig wie der Nachschub an Bier in meinem Schoss.

„Sachiko ist immer nett und hat immer Zeit für Yamato-kun und grade jetzt hat sie ganz viel von letzterem."

Sie öffnete die Bierdose mit ihren türkisen künstlichen Fingernägeln und hielt sie mir an die Lippen. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und strich ihr über die seidenglatte Haut.

Wie gut, dass ich mich dagegen entschieden hatte Taichi heute noch zu treffen, ich glaube mir wäre einiges entgangen, was ich jetzt nur allzu sehr brauchte. Seufzend liess ich den Kopf nach hinten fallen und betrachtete sie.

„Kannst du hellsehen Sachiko-chan? Grade eben hatte ich noch daran gedacht wie schön es wäre heute Besuch von jemand zu bekommen, der auch noch was zu trinken mitbringt."

Sichtlich erfreut grinste sie und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Nicht wahr? Wir haben uns so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen, ich dachte ich komme einfach mal vorbei!"

„Du hast wirklich gute Ideen."

Der ganze Tag prasselte auf mich nieder, stetiger umso länger meine Lippen nicht den Rand der Bierdose oder Sachikos Haut berührten, ich wollte das Gefühl von heute morgen niederkämpfen, den Kens Anblick in mir gerührt hatte.

Verdammt noch mal! Ich wollte nicht daran denken, nicht, dass ich ihn so berührt hatte wie ich Sachiko nun berühren wollte.

Diese Scham brachte mich um, Stück für Stück zerrte sie mich nieder. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, aber die Erinnerung an den Abend, an dem ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte, drängte sich penetrant in mein Gehirn, ätzte sich in sämtliche Gedanken. Selbst durch den Nebel des Alkohols war er wirksam und fraß sich seinen Weg bis ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

Deswegen war auch die heutige Probe mehr als nur mies verlaufen und die Jungs und ich hatten irgendwann aufgegeben, ich war einfach nicht bei der Sache.

Der Weg bis zu zwei weiteren geleerten Bierdosen war ein so kurzer und verschwommener, dass ich mich im Nachhinein nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie oft ich schon gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, mir selbst die Dose an die Lippen zu führen oder wie oft Sachiko das für mich übernommen hatte. Den letzten Schluck bekam ich jedenfalls durch ihren Mund, nur das war für mich deutlich, weil ich mich fast daran verschluckte. Sie hatte nur gelacht und mir den Rinnsaal, der mir über das Kinn gelaufen war mit der Zunge entfernt, danach war alles wieder deutlich geworden. Ich hatte mich dazu gezwungen alles wahrzunehmen, jede Sekunde in mich aufzusaugen, um mir wie damals im Park mit Sora klarzumachen wohin ich wirklich gehörte.

„Du bist ja ganz verspannt."

„Ich hatte einen schweren Tag, proben weißt du? Für unser Konzert."

„Oh, Sachiko wird da sein und dich anfeuern. Ganz allein nur dich…"

Sie fuhr mir mit einer Hand kräftig durch das Haar und zerzauste meine Frisur, ihre Fingernägel kratzten über meinen Nacken, dann begann sie flink mein Hemd zu öffnen.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich mich noch gefangen gefühlt, eingebettet in meinen Nebel, dieser watteartigen Substanz, in die mich der Alkohol eingehüllt hatte. Nun durchbrach ich diese Masse und schlang meine Arme um sie, zog sie zu mir bis sie sich auf meinen Beinen niederließ.

Ich hielt ihre Hand fest und führte sie an meinen Mund, begann gierig ihr Handgelenk zu küssen, spreizte ihre Finger und leckte mit der Zunge über ihren Zeigefinger. Ich wollte mich ertränken in ihrem Duft, ihrem Geschmack, wollte solange alles in mir aufsaugen bis ich bis zum letzten Tropfen erfüllt wäre von ihrer spürbaren Weiblichkeit.

Ihre Finger waren kalt, als sie mir über die Brust strich und ich konnte fühlen wie sehr mich danach drängte mich von meiner Hose zu befreien. Sie machte mich halb wahnsinnig wie sie auf meinem Schoss saß und ihr knapp bekleidetes Hinterteil über meine Beine hin und her rutschte.

Sie hatte die Tüte mit dem eisgekühltem Bier auf den Boden fallen lassen, doch irgendwie wünschte ich mir die Kälte dessen zurück, die Hitze, die sich nun in meinem Unterleib breitmachte war um einiges schwerer zu ertragen.

Ich stöhnte gegen ihre Lippen und richtete mich ein Stück auf, lehnte mich gegen sie um ihr klarzumachen wie weit sie mich schon getrieben hatte. Sie gab wieder ihr helles Kichern von sich, murmelte irgendwas Unverständliches in mein Ohr und schubste mich zurück gegen die Lehne des Sessels, dann endlich öffnete sie den Knopf meiner Jeans. Ich hielt sie an den Hüften umklammert und hob sie ein Stück an, verrenkte mir fast den Hals, um sie auf den Bauchnabel zu küssen, der sich dank ihres kurzen Tops mir darbot.

„Ist das nur das Bier oder freust du dich wirklich mich zu sehen, Ishida?"

Ich blickte zu ihr hoch und sah in ihr grinsendes Gesicht, dann folgte ich ihrem Blick zwischen meine Beine und musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Beides, schätze ich."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff ich wieder Besitz von ihr, grinsend küsste ich sie, vergrub meine Lippen in ihrem Ausschnitt und sah mich schon in der nächsten Sekunde gezwungen mir mein Recht erneut zu erkämpfen. Doch ich liess es zu, dass sie mich mit der Hand auf der nackten Brust niederdrückte. Gebannt sah ich ihr zu wie sie ein Kondom zwischen ihren Finger hervorzauberte und schloss genüsslich die Augen, als sie mit dem Finger über meine Lippen strich.

Meine Atmung beruhigte sich und ich liess den Kopf auf die Seite sinken, nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie sie das Kondom zwischen die Zähne nahm, um die Hände frei zu haben. Was auch immer sie damit vorhatte, es gefiel mir schon in diesem Moment.

Ihre Locken strichen mir über den Bauch, als sie sich wieder zu mir herunter beugte. Ich hatte ihr meine Hand in den Nacken gelegt und war bereit mich völlig gehen zu lassen, mich ganz ihrer Führung zu überlassen, als ich plötzlich eine Bewegung neben mir ausmachte.

Für einen Moment hielt ich die Luft an, hob den Kopf und erblickte Taichi in der Eingangstür, kurz darauf fiel hinter ihm die schwere Eisentür unseres Proberaums zu. Sachiko zuckte zusammen und rutschte automatisch von mir herunter. Ich stützte mich auf meine Hände und richtete mich auf, aus irgendeinem Grund zitterten mir die Arme.

„Verdammt…", hörte ich mich murmeln, obwohl es eher ein nur ein enttäuschter Seufzer war dem die Worte folgten.

„Ok, ich sehe schon, ich platze da grade in was hinein."

Verlegen verzog er die Lippen zu einem missglückten Grinsen.

Ich liess den Kopf hängen und verzichtete darauf mitanzusehen wie Sachiko aufstand und wieder in ihr Röckchen stieg. Obwohl diese Störung auch ihr Vergnügen betraf, schien sie nicht halb so enttäuscht wie ich, sondern lächelte nur dämlich vor sich hin, ehe sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff und zwei Schritte nach vorn zu Taichi sprang.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn kurz und legte ihm dann den Finger unters Kinn wobei eigentlich nur ihr Fingernagel ihn berührte.

„Hübsches Bürschchen hast du da als Störenfried. Na ja, dann verzeiht Sachiko das ja so grade noch, hm?"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann durch die Türe. Taichis fassungsloses und zu tief beschämtes Gesicht veranlasste dann schließlich auch mich zum grinsen.

„Äh, nettes Mädchen hast du da", brachte er verlegen hervor und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Sorry für die Störung, ich hab nicht gewusst…"

„Schwamm drüber. Was willst du eigentlich hier?" unterbrach ich ihn und zündete mir eine Zigarette an.

Ich spürte seinen bohrenden Blick, der auf mir lag und merkte wie mir schon wieder Wut den Rachen hochstieg, ich spürte seinen Ärger über die Tatsache, dass ich rauchte, dass in der Luft der Geruch von Bier und Frauenparfüm lag und ich mich halbnackt in einem Chaos umgeben von leeren Bierdosen befand.

„Soll ich gehen?"

„Du bist doch grade erst gekommen, um mich zu stören."

Wäre ich er, ich hätte mir sofort die Fresse eingeschlagen für diesen Kommentar, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben mich auf das Sofa und unterzog mich einer gründlichen Betrachtung."

„Ich dachte nur wir machen heute was zusammen."

„Ich hab dir gesagt ich schick dir ne SMS."

„Hast du bis jetzt nicht getan."

Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf, stieß den Qualm in einem verächtlichen „tz" aus und schnippte das unausgepackte Kondom von meinen Knien. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Taichi noch immer seinen Blick auf mich geheftet hatte und somit auch das bemerkte.

Doch es war mir egal. Dieser ganze Kerl war mir egal.

Ich brach plötzlich in ein Lachen aus, verdutzt und absolut irritiert blickte mich Taichi an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden, dabei war es bei weitem viel einfacher. Ich war besoffen, verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte schließlich sieben große Dosen geleert!

Ich fuhr mir durch das Gesicht, nahm einen weiteren Zug und lachte wie irre vor mich hin.

„Sag mal, geht's dir gut?"

Taichi war aufgestanden und stand nun neben mir, er trug noch immer Schuluniform.

„Mann, Yagami, du bist echt ein Held."

Ich merkte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und das Lachen sich in meiner Kehle festsetzte.

„Also echt, du hast es wirklich noch nie getan oder? Hast noch kein Mädchen gehabt, was? Deswegen denkst du ich wär son' Scheißkerl, weil du es nicht besser weißt."

Trotz meines Alkoholpegels bemerkte ich wie sich sein Gesicht zu einer zornigen Maske verzog und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Irgendwann beruhigte ich mich und das Lachen verklang, trotzdem… ich war grade erst in Fahrt gekommen.

„Was ist?"

Ich blickte zu ihm hoch, grinste ihn breit an und drückte ihm die Dose mit dem letzten Schluck Bier an den Bauch.

„Soll ich dir die süße Sachiko ausleihen? Die ist nicht so wählerisch, die macht es mit fast jedem, auch mit so einem Looser wie dir, ganz bestimmt!"

Immer noch kicherte ich vor mir hin und merkte kaum, dass Taichi mir nun die Bierdose abnahm. Ich wollte mir eine neue aus der Convinience-Store Tüte nehmen, die Sachiko mitgebracht hatte, um mit ihm anzustoßen, als ich noch grade mitbekam wie er ausholte und mir mit der Dose ins Gesicht schlug.

Die Luft jagte mir mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aus den Lungen und ich brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ich mit einem überraschten Japsen wieder an Sauerstoff gelangte. Völlig desorientiert blickte ich ihn an und nahm ihn als verschwommene Gestalt hoch über mir wahr.

„Was bist du für ein widerliches Arschloch, Ishida."

Er schmiss die Dose auf den Boden, er bebte vor Zorn. Ich tat ihm zumindest den Gefallen aufzustehen. Als ich mir den Reißverschluss meiner Hose zuzog, schüttelte er in der Tat angewidert den Kopf.

„Ich komme hierher, weil ich dachte du bist so halbwegs wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und dann…"

Er begann wieder den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich dachte du wärst wieder mit Sora-san zusammen?"

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Ja."

Verdammtes Weibsstück, was hatte sie da erzählt? Bildete sie sich tatsächlich ein, nur weil wir wieder gemeinsam in einem Bett gelandet waren, dass ich sie jetzt heiraten würde?

„Da hat sie etwas missverstanden."

Taichi explodierte fast.

„Missverstanden? Ach so, du meinst weil du…, du sie… ach!"

Er fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft und begann im Zimmer umher zu laufen.

„Scheiße, und ich…"

Ich hatte keine Lust auf solche Diskussionen, was erwartete er auch von mir?

Die nächsten Minuten fluchte Taichi vor sich hin, beschimpfte mich und fand anscheinend ein neues erfüllendes Hobby darin. Mir war es nur Recht, ich nahm gar nichts mehr wahr.

Ich lehnte die Stirn gegen die Wand und schloss wieder die Augen, liess mich fallen in eine Welt voller Farben, die sich in der Dunkelheit vermischten.

Mir war kotzübel.

Plötzlich wurde ich an den Schultern gepackt und Taichi schrie mir ins Gesicht.

„Yamato! Mensch, kannst du mich überhaupt hören?"

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn geradewegs an, doch seine Augen waren nicht mehr auf mich gerichtet sondern blickten zwischen unseren Füße zu Boden wo das Kondom lag, dass ich eben achtlos weggeschnippt hatte.

Während Taichi errötete und seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte, breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht dagegen ein Grinsen aus. Noch immer hatte mich Taichi an den Schultern im Griff und als ich mich leicht gegen ihn lehnte, richtete er den Blick endlich wieder auf mich. Sekundenlang sahen wir uns schweigend in die Augen. Ich grinste noch immer, dann hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Unangenehm?"

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber fassungslos wieder, als ich mich ihm näherte. Seine Hände glitten von meinen Schultern und ich verringerte die Distanz zwischen uns, drängte ihn ein, zwei Schritte nach hinten.

„Weißt du warum du mich nicht verstehst? Warum du mich einfach nur für ein Arschloch hältst?"

Noch immer erwiderte er nichts, blickte mich nur völlig irritiert an.

„Grade deswegen weil du es noch nie getan hast, weil du keinen Spaß in deinem Leben hast! Nur dein scheiß Fußball, die verfluchten Tests in der Schule, lernen, lernen… mit den anderen abhängen…"

„Yamato…"

„Ah, nix „Yamato, Yamato", du kannst mich mal! Meinst du ich habe es nötig mich vor dir zu rechtfertigen? Wer bist du? Meine Mutter, oder was? Fuck, meinst du nur weil du ja so beispiellos anständig bist, wärst du was Besseres?"

Keine Ahnung was da über meine Lippen kam, es war als würden die Worte nicht den Umweg über mein Gehirn nehmen wo ich noch einmal die Chance hatte darüber nachzudenken was ich sagte. Sie sprudelten einfach aus mir heraus und boten nicht die Zeit für Reue. Taichi war schockiert, das sah ich ihm an. Diese Worte hätte selbst er mir nicht zugetraut.

Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich ahnte, dass ich noch nicht fertig war. Ich schien mir wie ferngesteuert, als würde ich mir von weit oben selbst dabei zusehen wie ich Taichi in die Ecke drängte, ihn gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken schubste.

„Vielleicht würdest du es verstehen, wenn du endlich selbst mal gekostet hast was für einen Spaß es macht einfach nur das Leben zu genießen und auf keinen mehr zu hören, außer sich selbst."

Ich sah zu wie der fremde Yamato, der, der ich nicht sein konnte oder der ich verdrängte zu sein, mit dem Finger in Taichis Krawatte hakte und sie ihm lockerte. Dann glitt die Hand des Fremden von Taichis Hüfte aus in seinen Schritt.

„Sachiko ist schon weg, also musst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Hauptsache du nervst mich danach nicht mehr so."

Der fremde und irgendwie geisteskranke Ishida Yamato beugte sich nach vorn. Ich spürte Taichis Lippen für eine Millisekunde an den meinen, als ich mit einem kräftigen Schlag in die Realität zurück geworfen wurde.

Ich fand mich am Boden wieder und konnte Blut schmecken.

Wie in Trance hob ich die Hand und legte sie mir auf die schmerzende Gesichtshälfte, dann richtete sich mein Blick wie automatisch nach oben.

Taichi zitterte mehr als ich und liess langsam die Faust sinken, mit der er mich niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Du…, du bist wirklich krank!"

Er schluckte und betrachtete mich noch einen Moment wie eine ekelerregende Nacktschnecke, für die man zwar Mitleid empfand, wenn man sie halb zermatscht auf dem Bordstein erblickt, die man aber auch nicht anfassen möchte, um sie auf das schöne grüne Gras zu setzen.

Für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke, dann wand er sich um und verließ den Proberaum, liess mich allein zurück mit meinem Blut, meinem immer noch offenem Hemd und dem Geruch von abgestandenem Bier plus kalten Zigarettenqualm.

Ich brauchte Minuten, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln, nur Sekunden um festzustellen, dass ich nicht denken konnte. Es ging einfach nicht. Mein Kopf war leer.

Der Schwindel kehrte zurück, marschierte tosend einher und wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Stimmen riefen, verhöhnten mich und vor mir tauchte Taichis angewidertes Gesicht auf. Angewidert von mir.

Ich schluckte und schmeckte irgendwas zwischen Blut und Zigarette.

Dann holte ich mit aller Kraft aus und schlug die Faust gegen die Wand, irgendwas knackte fürchterlich und vibrierte sogleich durch meinen ganzen Körper.

„Scheiße!"

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus, der in meinen eigenen Ohren widerhallte und brach auf die Knie.

Zitternd hielt ich mir die wie Hölle schmerzende Hand und sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor ich einen erneuten Schrei ausstieß.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

Ich drückte die Hand an die Brust, schrie aber erneut auf bei dem Schmerz, den diese winzige Bewegung verursachte. Ernsthaft besorgt versuchte ich einen Blick auf meine Hand zu werfen. Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich mir mindestens zwei Finger abgeschlagen, so beängstigend war das vermisste Gefühl und doch schmerzte eben diese höllisch.

Alle Finger waren noch da, das sah ich als ich es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaffte meine Hand zu öffnen, mit der ich die lädierte andere hielt. Zeige- und Mittelfinger hingen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel schlaff nach unten und nahmen langsam eine dunklere Farbe an, waren aber definitiv noch vorhanden.

Heulend vor Schmerz, stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht mehr betrunken war.

Wie ich damals auf diesen saublöden Namen „Teenage Wolves" kam, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich zu dieser Zeit einfach noch viel zu nüchtern war.

Denn unter dem Einfluss von sehr viel Alkohol und anderen Substanzen, die meinen Vater sicherlich dazu veranlasst hätten, mich in ein Heim für schwererziehbare Jugendlich zu verfrachten, benannten wir uns von einer Nacht auf die andere in „The Harpuns" um.

Der Name war genau das richtige für uns. Er hatte keine tief philosophische Bedeutung, hörte sich einfach nur gut an und machte sich hervorragend auf Plakaten und CD-Covers.

In letzter Zeit war es von Woche zu Woche problematischer geworden einen Termin zum proben zu bestimmen, an dem auch wirklich alle teilnehmen konnten. Da ich der jüngste in der Band war, musste ich mich nicht mit den nahenden Aufnahmeprüfungen für die Hochschule rumschlagen.

Zwar war ich seit fast einem halben Jahr schon für eine Juku eingetragen, hatte diese jedoch nur dreimal besucht, was ich meinem Vater natürlich erfolgreich verheimlichte.

So kam es auch immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten zwischen den anderen und mir. Es gefiel mir nicht die Proben immer und immer wieder zu verschieben, nur weil die anderen drei lernen mussten.

Wofür schon die Uni besuchen, wenn man die Chance hatte an einer Musikkarriere zu arbeiten?

Wie erfrischend, dass es diesmal Akira-kun war, der statt meiner herumschrie und mir drohte mich von der Rainbow Bridge zu stoßen, weil ich der größte Vollpfosten war, der ihm je untergekommen sei.

„Du brichst dir die Hand? Zwei Tage vor dem Konzert brichst du dir die Hand? Willst du uns alle fertig machen oder was?"

So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Sein Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn sich im nächsten Moment Schaum zwischen sein Lippen hervorgetan hätte.

Wir standen an einem der Stehtische im McDonalds in Harajuku und schlürften Kaffee aus undichten Pappbechern. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich auch an diesem Tag die Schule geschwänzt hatte, während die anderen aufgrund der abgeschlossenen Prüfungen bereits Schluss hatten.

„Ich hab' mir nicht die Hand gebrochen, ich hab mir zwei Finger gebrochen", korrigierte ich Akira ruhig und funkelte ihn ebenfalls wutentbrannt und todmüde an.

Die vergangene Nacht hatte ich in der Notaufnahme des Ariake Krankenhauses verbracht, nachdem ich Kimura angerufen hatte, der sich als einziger wie ein guter Freund verhalten hatte und mich auf dem Motorrad dorthin fuhr.

Erschüttert hatte ich lange Zeit nur da gesessen, auf dem kalten Boden unseres Proberaumes und hatte meine schmerzende Hand angestarrt. Irgendwann hatte ich dann mit links mein Handy hervor gekramt und Kimuras Nummer gewählt, der sofort angeboten hatte mich zu fahren, obwohl er ebenfalls getrunken hatte.

Meinem Vater würde ich irgendwann, wenn er von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückkam, die Krankenhausrechnung erklären müssen. Andererseits würde ich die Schiene mit dem Verband noch drei Wochen tragen müssen, also würde es ihm so oder so auffallen. Das einzige, was mich dann noch zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten brächte, war der Vermerk in den Unterlagen, dass ich mit einem Alkoholwert im Blut dort eingetroffen war, der für einen sechzehnjährigen alles andere als angemessen war.

„Das ist die größte verfluchte Scheiße, die jetzt hätte noch passieren können, Ishida!", legte Akira wieder los und war kurz davor mir seinen Kaffee ins Gesicht zu schütten.

Ich saugte derweil an meiner Zigarette als hinge mein Leben davon ab.

„Seh' ich so aus, als hätte ich das mit Absicht gemacht?" fuhr ich ihn an und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass wir mittlerweile sämtliche Blicke auf uns zogen.

„Das ist mir völlig egal! Mal darüber nachgedacht, wer jetzt deinen Part im zweiten Song spielt?"

Natürlich hatte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht! An was hatte ich denn schon gedacht, als ich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte? Als wäre mir auch nur in einer Sekunde der Gedanken gekommen ich könnte mir bei so einer Aktion zwei Finger der rechten Hand brechen, die doch dafür da war die Seiten zu zupfen.

Ich wäre Akira am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen.

„Dann müssen wir halt ein bisschen umdisponieren. Lass uns als zweiten Song die unplugged Version von „Desperate Chance" spielen, da braucht ihr nur meine Stimme."

Akira und Takashi verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen.

„Was für eine Notlösung! Das ist der Song, den wir unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollten, weil du in der zweiten Hälfte die hohen Töne nicht triffst", meckerte Takashi und nahm sich ohne zu fragen eine meiner Zigaretten.

„Ach, dann leck mich doch! Ist jetzt passiert, ich kann doch auch nichts daran..."

Mein Handy klingelte, was es selten tat und rettete mich davor meine Bandkollegen allesamt vor einen fahrenden Bus zu stoßen.

„Ja?" fuhr ich den unbekannten Anrufer an, da das Display nur eine unterdrückte Rufnummer anzeigte.

„Yamato, bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt? Komm sofort in die Schule!"

„Koushiro-kun?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Was in aller Welt wollte der denn von mir? Und woher hatte er meine Nummer? Seit ich vor einem halben Jahr meine Prepaidkarte gewechselt hatte, wussten nur mein Vater, Kimura und die beiden anderen, sowie Taichi die Nummer.

Taichi.

„Moment."

Ich hob die Brauen und wandte mich zu Akira-kun um. Da ich nur noch eine funktionstüchtige Hand besaß, konnte ich nicht gleichzeitig das Handy ans Ohr pressen und meine Zigarette rauchen. Leise fluchend, aber meiner stummen Aufforderung folgend, nahm er meine Zigarette und klemmte sie mir zwischen die Lippen. Ich nickte zum Ausgang und gab ihnen so ein Zeichen, dass ich kurz telefonieren war.

„Was willst du?" fauchte ich und gab mir Mühe die Zigarette nicht zu Boden fallen zu lassen.

„Dass du zur Schule kommst! Meinst du das fällt keinem auf? Gestern warst du auch nicht da, das ist jetzt das dritte Mal!"

Ich hielt mir das Handy kurz vor das Gesicht um die Uhrzeit zu erkennen. Große Pause.

Hatten sich jetzt alle meine Freunde gegen mich verschworen? Warum war meine Schwänzerei selbst Koushiro aufgefallen, der immerhin eine Klasse unter mir war?

„Halt dich da raus! Ich hatte besseres zu tun!"

Mir war danach das Gespräch umgehend zu beenden. Machte sich denn niemand Gedanken darum, dass ich es leid war? Dass ich es nicht mehr hören konnte, was ich alles falsch machte?

Mir fiel wieder ein, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste, woher Koushiro meine Nummer hatte.

„Taichi ist bei dir, oder?"

Doch es klang nicht wie eine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung. Ein Geräusch im Hintergrund bestätigte mir dies prompt. Es war Taichis Stimme, ein Flüstern, ein Murmeln, vielleicht eine Beleidigung an mich, aber ich würde sie überall wiedererkennen, sei sie auch noch so leise.

„Scheiße! Wenn Yagami was zu sagen hat, dann soll er selber damit rausrücken! Tu doch nicht so, als würde es dich interessieren, was mit meinem Leben ist!"

Mittlerweile war ich so laut geworden, dass ich die Blicke einiger Passanten auf mich zog.

Ein Gaijin-Mädchen, das sich am Stand gegenüber einen Handyanhänger kaufte, sah mich schmunzelnd an und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte.

Dass ein Jugendlicher in aller Öffentlichkeit in sein Handy schrie, war in ihrem Land sicherlich nichts besonderes. Hier jedoch – selbst in Harajuku, wurde man dafür angesehen, als hätte es niemals einen größeren Skandal gegeben.

Interessiert sah ich dem Mädchen für einen Moment hinterher, bis mich das Knistern an meinem Ohr daran erinnerte, dass ich noch telefonierte. Doch Koushiro sagte kein Wort mehr. Stattdessen war seine Stimme von eben dieser abgelöst worden, die ich im Moment nicht hören wollte.

„Yamato?"

Meinen Namen sprach er in einem Seufzer aus, einem resignierten und irgendwie entschuldigenden Seufzer. Manchmal kam es mir total verrückt vor, wie gut ich ihn kannte, wie viel ich in einer einzigen Geste lesen konnte und wie perfekt ich mir den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vorstellen diesem Augenblick wären seine Augen leicht niedergeschlagen. Seine linke Hand zu einer Faust geballt, die er in der Hosentasche verbergen würde. Er war immer noch wütend auf mich, aber er hasste es das zu sein.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich zur Schule kommen soll."

Manchmal war ich trotz meiner radikalen Wandlungen, immer noch überrascht von mir selbst. Denn eigentlich weckte seine Stimme Erinnerungen an gestern Abend in mir. Ich war auch wütend, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, empfand ich keine Reue mehr deswegen. Alles was ich getan hatte, das was ich mit Ken getan hatte, hatte etwas in mir zerstört. Wie ein bitterer Schluck Säure, der in mich sickerte und den Teil auslöschte, der noch im Stande war zu bereuen.

„Die Lehrer sprechen über dich", sagte er fast tonlos, obwohl ich doch noch einen Hauch von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme ausmachen konnte.

„Ist mir egal."

„Ist dir jetzt alles egal?"

Ich spürte wie die immer kürzer werdende Zigarette mir die Lippen zu versengen drohte und zuckte die Schultern, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Das meiste."

„Auch, dass Saitou-Sensei deinen Vater anrufen wird?"

Nun brach ein Lachen aus mir heraus, das mich selbst nicht nur überraschte, sondern fast erschreckte. Schon wieder gab ich ihn vor mir der Lächerlichkeit preis, degradierte ihn in seiner Naivität zum vollkommenen Idioten.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Soll er ruhig, er wird ihn eh erst nächste Woche erreichen."

„Was soll das heissen?"

Weil er sich keinen Reim auf meine Worte machen konnte, war Taichis Ruhe restlos aufgebraucht und seine Stimme wieder laut und unbeherrscht.

„Das soll heissen, dass er auf Geschäftsreise in Nordkorea ist und mich erst nächste Woche wieder nerven kann. Und weisst du was? Als erstes wird er feststellen, dass ich die Wohnung in ein Drogenlabor umgewandelt habe und vorhabe die Schule zu schmeissen, alles nur weil ich ein Rockstar werden will! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mir war danach einfach aufzulegen. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der damit begann endlose Kreise zu ziehen, diesen Gesprächen eine Regelmäßigkeit zu verleihen, die nur dazu verdammt waren sich sinnlos zu wiederholen.

Wir schwiegen ein paar Sekunden und ich erhielt keine Antwort auf meine Provokation. Hatte es denn überhaupt noch einen Sinn, dass wir immer wieder aneinander gerieten?

„Hör zu...", begann Taichi, doch ich tat alles, um genau das zu vermeiden.

Der abgebrannte Rest meiner Zigarette fiel zu Boden und ich verspürte aufgrund des sich entwickelnden Streitgesprächs das Bedürfnis mir gleich die nächste anzustecken.

„Nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu", unterbrach ich ihn und klemmte mir das Handy zwischen die Schulter, um mit meiner einzigen funktionierenden Hand die Packung Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche zu wühlen.

„Wie oft wollen wir dieses Gespräch noch führen? Ich finde gestern ist ziemlich deutlich geworden, was du von mir hältst."

„Weil dir nicht mehr klar ist, zu was für einen Menschen du dich entwickelst!", setzte mir Taichi entschlossen entgegen.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest", murmelte ich und zog mit den Zähnen eine Zigarette aus der Packung.

Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass mein bester Freund erfahren könnte, zu was ich mich wirklich entwickelt hatte. Das was passiert war, war nur auf mich zurückzuführen. Gestern in der Notaufnahme hatte ich genügend Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken. Über Ken, über das was zwischen mir und Taichi wahrscheinlich unwiderruflich zerstört worden war. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Schuld in mir trug und doch war da wieder dieses Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit, das wesentlich leichter zu ertragen war, als die Wahrheit.

Vielleicht hätte ich mir jedoch genau diese relevanten Fragen stellen sollen, diese die mich tatsächlich dazu veranlassen würden über mein gesamtes Handeln nachzudenken. Jedoch... würde ich mir diese Fragen stellen, würde es ebenso die Konfrontation mit mir selbst bedeuten.

Mit Taichis Schweigen an meinem Ohr, stellte ich mir eine dieser Fragen, ließ sie jedoch unbeantwortet. Neigte ich tatsächlich dazu? Das was mit Ken passiert war, warf berechtigterweise eben diese Frage auf. Bislang hatte ich mich lediglich für ein wenig unausgeglichen gehalten, gelangweilt und vielleicht etwas rebellischer, als es für einen Japaner üblich war. Aber immerhin war ich erst sechzehn und stammte ohnehin aus einer Familie, die es mit den nationalen Gewohnheiten nicht allzu genau nahm. Und trotzdem störte ich mich daran, dass ich mich selbst nicht definieren ließ. Bislang war das immer möglich gewesen. Zwar schien ich überall irgendwo ein wenig herauszustechen, aber es gab zumindest immer eine Kategorie, in die ich oder die anderen mich einzuordnen wussten. Sollte das nun verwirkt sein, würde es mich - so viel war sicher, unwillkürlich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Können... können wir nicht einfach nochmal ganz in Ruhe miteinander reden, Yamato?"

Diesmal erwiderte ich nichts, vielleicht wäre es besser einfach mal die Klappe zu halten. Nachdem mir das erfolgreich gelungen war, stimmte ich zu.

„Ok. Soll ich noch in die Schule kommen?"

Taichi lachte, etwas das ich schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gehört hatte.

„Du hast bestimmt keine Uniform an, oder?"

„Hm."

Ich sah an mir herab, drehte die Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und versuchte mein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche zu fummeln.

„Mist", murmelte ich und betrachtete meine Jeans.

„Dann später? Ich ruf dich an, ja? Nach Schulschluss."

Gerade in dem Moment wollte ich zwei Dinge tun. Erstens ihm einen späteren Zeitpunkt vorschlagen, weil ich mit den anderen noch die Songs für das Konzert durchgehen wollte und zweitens einfach gar nichts mehr sagen, weil mir in genau diesem Augenblick ein Feuerzeug hingehalten wurde, das ich immer noch nicht hervorgeholt hatte.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln blickte mich das Gaijin-Mädchen von vorhin an und ließ das Feuerzeug aufflammen. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, beugte ich mich vor und entzündete meine Zigarette.

„Ähm ja, ruf mich einfach an."

Ich klappte das Handy zu und verstaute es wieder in meiner Jacke, sah das Mädchen immer noch an. Schon aus der Entfernung hatte sie hübsch ausgesehen. Doch nun aus der Nähe betrachtet, musste sie zweifelsohne ein Model oder dergleichen sein. Sie hatte all das, was wir Asiaten an den westlichen Frauen so faszinierend fanden.

„_Hi_", sagte ich, weil mir nichts anderes auf englisch einfiel.

Sie lächelte immer noch, ein makelloses Zahnpasta Lächeln umrahmt von einem Schopf leichter Locken aus flachsblondem Haar.

„Du brauchst ja offensichtlich Hilfe", sagte sie in recht gutem japanisch und nickt auf meine geschiente Hand.

Mir fiel fast die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Sachiko handelte schon ja schon immer recht initiativ, aber einfach auf jemand völlig fremden zugehen... Das Mädchen gefiel mir. Ich zeigte mein gewinnbringendstes Lächeln und musste mich beherrschen sie nicht von oben bis unten anzublicken. Sie war sehr schlank, das konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, obwohl ich nur ungern meinen Blick von ihren blauen Augen nahm.

„Danke", erwiderte ich schließlich und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich mit Taichi verblieben war.

Am frühen Abend ließ sich der Tag bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurück nur noch wage rekonstruieren.

Sie hieß Hanna, war zwanzig und kam aus Schweden. Genau genommen aus einer Stadt namens Linköping, was ich an die zehnmal versuchte auszusprechen und kläglich scheiterte, sie damit aber zum lachen brachte. Ich stand auf ihr Lachen, auf ihr sorgenfreies Gesicht und die schönen Augen, in denen sich ihre Fröhlichkeit spiegelte. Sie lenkte mich von diesem ganzen Kram ab, über den ich eigentlich nachzudenken hatte.

Dass „Hanna" ein Name war, der sich im japanischen sehr leicht aussprechen ließ, erleichterte es mir mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Zwar studierte sie wohl Ostasienwissenschaften, schien bislang aber eher nur die Theorie verinnerlicht zu haben, anstatt die Sprache praktiziert zu haben. Was sie jedoch sprach, war nahezu fehlerfrei.

Wir waren zusammen mit den Jungs in ein Lokal gezogen und bestellten Doburi und eine große Menge an Yakitori und Gyouza. Hanna schien für alles eine Schwäche zu haben und während wir Essen in uns hineinstopften und herumalberten, vergaß ich völlig die Zeit.

Akira und Yutaka interessierten sich meiner Meinung nach ein bisschen zu sehr für sie, doch zu meinem Glück, widmete Hanna sich ausschließlich mir.

„Dein Name", flüsterte sie gegen meine Lippen und strich mir eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

Irgendwann hatten wir das Lokal verlassen und Hanna besorgte Bier und sogar eine Flasche Wodka, den ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zu trinken bekam. Selbst Kimura, der zwar irgendwie immer an Bier gelangt war und mich und die Band damit regelmäßig versorgte, war niemals an härteren Alkohol heran gekommen. Wie praktisch war es da eine Volljährige bei sich zu haben.

Besonders wenn einem diese Volljährige mit den Fingern in den Haaren spielte und eindeutige Signale sendete, dass da gut und gerne noch mehr drin war.

Wir lehnten am Eingang zum Probenraum. Innen amüsierten sich die anderen mit der Hälfte an Wodka, den ich ihnen übrig gelassen hatte.

„Meinen Namen?" fragte ich, weil ich kaum mehr klar denken konnte und mich so gut es ging mit meiner gesunden Hand an der Tür abstützte.

Sie nickte und zwinkerte mir zu, während ich alle Mühe hatte aufrecht zu stehen. Ich hatte einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille gelegt und vor einiger Zeit begonnen mit dem Finger Schriftzeichen auf das Glas in der Tür zu malen. Irgendwie stand sie auch darauf und erfreute sich an allerlei Unsinn, den ich dort hin schrieb. Wäre ich nicht so betrunken gewesen, hätte es mich sicherlich mit einer Menge Stolz erfüllt, dass _ich_, der momentan wohl die schlechtesten Noten der gesamten Oberstufe sein eigen nannte, Nachhilfeunterricht gab.

Es musste geregnet haben. Denn irgendwie erinnerte ich mich, dass die Scheibe beschlagen war, was mir das schreiben auf dieser ermöglichte. Außerdem musste ich in eine Pfütze getreten sein, denn der rechte Fuß hatte sich ziemlich nass und kalt angefühlt.

Etwas gestört in meiner Motorik und weil ich noch nie mit links geschrieben hatte, zeichnete ich das ein wenig krakelige Zeichen für „Stein" auf die kalte und feuchte Oberfläche.

Dann küsste sie mich. Diese Ausländer waren einfach unglaublich!

Selbst so ein Mädchen wie Sachiko war mir in aller Form der japanischen Höflichkeiten von Kimura vorgestellt worden. Doch Hanna beugte sich einfach zu mir, vergrub ihre Finger in meinem Pullover und zog mich näher zu sich, als ich ein wenig ungelenkt nach hinten stolperte.

„Hey...," murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen und versuchte mich aufrecht zu halten.

„... wir küssen uns hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Sie kicherte nur und zuckte die Schultern während sie mir durch das Haar strich.

„Hier ist niemand. Keiner sieht uns."

Wäre ich nüchtern gewesen, hätten mich mit Sicherheit die Schüler vor dem 7-Eleven gegenüber gestört, die allerdings noch nicht einmal in unsere Richtung sahen.

Also küssten wir uns weiter und ich zog sie enger an mich, spürte ihr Haar über meine Wange streichen, als ich den Kopf neigte, um sie auf den Hals zu küssen. Es war so ein wärmendes Gefühl, sie im Arm zu halten, obwohl sie doch tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich war.

Wir hatten Herbst und an meinem nassen Fuß konnte ich spüren, dass es ganz schön kalt sein musste, doch im Augenblick zählte das nicht. Da existierte kein Gedanke mehr in meinem Kopf. Im Grunde wusste ich noch nicht einmal, wie wir hierher gekommen waren. Natürlich gab es da nur die eine Möglichkeit, zu Fuß waren wir wohl kaum gegangen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass wir in Shibuya losgefahren waren, weil Hanna beinahe nur ein 190 ¥ Ticket gezogen hätte. Angetan von ihrem Lachen, hatte ich die richtige Preiskategorie für sie auf dem Automaten eingeben und ihr das Ticket gereicht, wobei sich unsere Hände berührt hatten.

Nun berührten wir einander so viel mehr.

In einem stillen Moment unserer Küsse, pochte plötzlich mit jedem meiner Herzschläge ein Name in meinem Kopf. Erst Sora, dann sogar Ken, Sachiko... ein paar unbedeutende Mädchen, die zwischen Sora und Ken lagen. War ich wirklich so verdorben? Noch heute Mittag lag mir doch daran mich irgendwie selbst zu definieren, zu kategorisieren. Was war ich? Nur ein affektierter Mistkerl, der es dringend nötig hatte möglichst mit jedem in die Kiste zu steigen, den er auch nur ansatzweise begehrend fand? Ich kannte meine Grenzen nicht. Ich probierte mich aus, testete willkürlich wie weit ich gehen konnte. Selbst Taichis Kinnhaken war nicht in der Lage gewesen mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Im Gegensteil. Schon wieder stand ich hier. Mit irgendeinem hübschen Mädchen im Arm, das mich irgendwie trösten sollte, von der ich verlangte, dass sie die sich ausbreitende Leere in mir füllte.

Es wäre so einfach gewesen dem allem ein Ende zu setzen. Wenn ich nur nicht so viel getrunken hätte...

Mit einem leisen Keuchen wich in ihrem nächsten Kuss aus und strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.

„Moment, ich... mir ist schlecht."

Ausgerechnet das schienen ein paar Worte gewesen zu sein, die sie noch nicht in ihrer Japanisch-Lektion hatte. Sie lachte nur leise und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Können wir irgendwohin? Ich habe Geld für ein Taxi?"

Das Problem an der Sache war, dass ich ehrlich aufhören wollte, in genau diesem Augenblick war ich ein kleines Stückchen bereit dazu mir einen Ruck zu geben und mein Leben wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken. Da waren diese Gedanken und Gesichter, die sich wie irre in meinem Kopf drehten. Aber da war auch der Alkohol, der mich betäubte und aus dem es so leicht kein Entkommen gab.

Ich nickte also und schwor mir nie wieder auch nur einen Schluck Wodka anzurühren. Inzwischen war mir kotzübel und ich hoffte, dass Hanna nicht auf den Gedanken kam, mich noch einmal zu küssen.

„Zu mir... zu mir nach Hause", murmelte ich benommen und wollte mit der falschen Hand nach der Türklinke greifen.

Warum zur Hölle tat ich das?

Ich stieß mit der geschienten Hand gegen das Metall und spürte die Erschütterung in allen gebrochenen Knochen.

„Scheiße!", schrie ich so laut, dass die Mittelschüler auf der anderen Seite aufschreckten und uns begafften. Wahrscheinlich weil sich meine Stimme bei dem Schmerzenschrei um drei Oktaven überschlagen hatte. Wenn ich das doch nur beim Konzern hinkriegen würde!

Hanna sagte irgendwas auf englisch, das ich nicht verstand, nahm vorsichtig meine gebrochene Hand und zog mich am Arm in den Proberaum.

„Ey, Ishida! Dein Handy klingelt! Die ganze Zeit schon."

Akira warf mir meine Jacke zu, die mich genau am Kopf traf und meine Frisur zerstörte. Mit Hannas Hilfe wand ich mich heraus und ließ mich schwankend gegen die Wand sinken. Das Klingeln war so leise, dass ich es kaum hörte. Die anderen hatten die Musik laut aufgedreht, Yutaka klimperte auf seiner Harmony rum und Akira füllte einen kläglichen Rest an Wodka zusammen mit Cola in einen McDonalds-Becher.

„Ja?", hauchte ich schwach ins Telefon und sank an der Wand herab, bis ich am Boden saß und die Beine von mir streckte. Die Übelkeit sank so auf ein erträgliches Maß und nach einigen Sekunden erkannte ich sogar die Stimme, die mich da anschrie.

„Yamato? Ich ruf seit halb fünf an! Wo bist du?"

Zu meiner Überraschung, die zwar ein wenig gedämpft durch den Alkohol zu spüren, aber dennoch da war, erkannte ich fast schon mehr Sorge als Wut in seiner Stimme.

„Aomi", nuschelte ich und bezweifelte, dass sich Taichi einen Reim darauf machen konnte.

„In eurem Proberaum?", hakte er zu meinem Erstaunen nur schnell nach.

„Ja," flüsterte ich und befürchtete mich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Hast du getrunken?"

„Ein bisschen", log ich und hörte ihn seufzen.

„Kannst du nicht einfach nach Hause kommen? Morgen ist übrigens noch Schule. Wenn du noch einmal schwänzt, kriegst du ernsthafte Probleme."

Ich wollte lachen. Nicht weil mir das egal war, noch nicht einmal, weil ich so elend besoffen war. Mir war klar, dass ohnehin alles zerstört war. In Wahrheit kniete ich bereits in den Scherben dessen, was ich mir aufgebaut hatte. Was gab es da anderes, als einfach hindurch zu kriechen?

„Ok. Ich komm nach Hause. Gleich."

„Bitte. Lass uns reden."

Ich nickte, obwohl ich wie immer wusste, dass er das nicht sehen konnte. Hatte ich aufgelegt? Ich wusste es in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr. Erst sehr spät wurde mir klar, dass Hanna gar keine üble Person war. Zwar musste sie zweifelsohne ebenso verdorben wie ich sein, dass sie mit einem erst sechzehnjährigen rummachte und ihm obendrein noch Alkohol besorgte, aber im Grunde war sie kein schlechter Mensch.

Sie musste mir das Handy aus der Hand genommen und zurück in die Jackentasche gelegt haben. Außerdem strich sie mir fortwährend durch das Gesicht, während ich unfähig mich zu bewegen an der Wand lehnte. Wann hörte der Raum denn endlich auf sich zu drehen? Wie konnte man da denn auch nur den Versuch wagen, sich aufzurichten?

„Gehts dir gut, Ishida? Jetzt komm, nimm noch nen' Schluck!"

Keine Ahnung warum ich Takashi den Becher aus der Hand nahm und am Strohhalm saugte. Ich schmeckte noch nicht einmal mehr den Wodka aus der Cola heraus. Wahrscheinlich würde ich nie wieder in meinem Leben etwas schmecken können.

„No way! He's absolutely drunken!" hörte ich Hanna plötzlich schreien, dann riss sie mir den Becher aus der Hand.

„Taxi", brachte ich stattdessen gequetscht hervor und startete einen neuen Versuch mich hochzurappeln. Auch das war mit einer Hand ziemlich schwierig zu bewerkstelligen. Hanna half mir aufzustehen und auch in meine Jacke zu kommen, Yutaka drehte tatsächlich die Musik leiser und orderte ein Taxi.

Ich übergab mich beinahe auf den Bürgersteig, als Hanna und ich hinauswankten, konnte mich aber gerade noch so beherrschen. Sie verhielt sich wirklich großartig, außerdem trank sie schlimmer als ein Kerl. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre es mir sicherlich nicht gelungen mich aus dem Taxi zu bewegen. Der Fußmarsch durch das Wohnviertel und die damit verbundene frische Luft, ließ mich ein wenig klarer denken. Zwar lehnte ich noch immer an Hannas Seite, begann aber die Dinge um mich herum wieder wahrzunehmen. Als wir das Treppenhaus bei mir betraten, blendete mich das helle Licht.

„Soll ich bleiben?" flüsterte sie und küsste mich auf den Mundwinkel, als ich mich in unserer Etage gegen die Türen des Aufzugs lehnte.

Wollte ich, dass sie blieb? Natürlich wäre es schön, redete ich mir ein. Wenn ich besoffen war, hatte das schliesslich immer etwas mit Sex zu tun. Da mein Gewissen und meine Lust wie ein Pendel hin und her schwang, konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden. Ich küsste sie noch einmal und überließ ihr den nächsten Schritt. Genau genommen blieb mir auch nichts anderes übrig, schliesslich fiel es mir noch immer schwer mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Wie in einen Kokon gesponnen nahm ich die Welt um mich herum war. Selbst das Geräusch des Fahrstuhls, der nun wieder nach unten fuhr und über dessen Lautstärke sich mein Vater oft beschwerte, nahm ich nur gedämpft wahr, obwohl ich direkt davor stand.

„Yamato?"

Langsam, weil mir trotz Besserung noch immer von jeder Bewegung schlecht wurde, drehte ich mich herum und sah Taichi, der vor meiner Haustüre stand. Die Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben, doch konnte diese lässige Geste nicht von seinem Gesicht ablenken, das mit einem schockierten Ausdruck in meine Richtung gewendet war.

Hanna ließ von mir ab, als sie ihn sah und kramte mein Handy hervor. Wirklich faszinierend wie entschlossen dieses Mädchen handelte. Sie tippte ihre Nummer in mein Telefon und ließ es auf ihrem anklingeln, dann hielt sie es mir so dicht vor die Nase, dass selbst ich in meinem Zustand verstand, was sie mir sagen wollte.

Ich nickte und sie steckte es zurück in meine Jacke.

Mit einem schnellen Blick in Taichis Richtung, gab sie mir noch eine Kuss auf die Wange, dann lief sie die Treppen hinunter. 10. Stock. Na, dann viel Spaß, dachte ich, holte tief Luft und war bereit mich Taichis Standpauke aufs neue zu stellen.

Doch sie blieb aus. Stattdessen kam er ganz langsam und völlig ruhig auf mich zu. Als würde er sich einem verletzten Tier nähern.

Wenn ich heute an diesen Augenblick zurückdenke, stehe ich stets davor oder genau neben mir. Ich sehe ihn und mich dort stehen. Ich bin der mit den feuchten zerzausten Haaren und dem wackeligen Stand. Meine Jacke sitzt nicht richtig, ausserdem ist es keine, die für dieses Wetter gut geeignet ist, nur eine die gut an mir aussieht.

Er steht dort vor mir, noch immer in seine Schuluniform gekleidet, die ihm besser als alles andere steht. In der Mittelschule waren sie grün, seit wir auf die Oberschule hier im Viertel gehen, blau. Das gleiche Blau wie Taichis Stirnband auf dem er seine Fliegerbrille trug, die nun Daisuke-kun hat. Ich fand schon immer, dass es ein viel zu albernes Blau war, viel zu hell. Die Uniformen an Ichijoujis Schule sind cool. Grau. Die der Oberschüler dunkelgrau. Doch dieses blau an Taichi lässt mich an früher denken. Früher, als noch alles in Ordnung war. Ein wenig verrückt aufgrund der damaligen Ereignisse vielleicht, aber zumindest war zwischen uns noch alles in Ordnung.

Ich schwankte, das spürte ich, denn die Knie drohten mir nachzugeben. Er war so schnell an meiner Seite, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie er mich stützte. Meine Finger krallten sich um den Stoff an seiner Schulter und ich schaffte es mit seiner Hilfe mich dort festzuhalten.

„Wie viel hast du denn nur getrunken?" fragte er leise und doch wusste ich, dass er keine Antwort darauf wollte. Mit einem Seufzer schlang ich die Arme um ihn und hielt mich fest. Es tat so gut sich endlich richtig festhalten zu können. Zwar war ich Hanna sehr dankbar, dass sie mich bis hierher begleitet hatte, doch war es immer noch etwas anderes, sich einem Mädchen zu ergeben oder dem besten Freund.

Beste Freunde.

Hatte ich das in letzter Zeit überhaupt gewürdigt?

„Gomen ne", murmelte ich leise und verloren in Taichis Haar und schloss die Augen.

Ich ließ mich von ihm in meine Wohnung bringen. Er kramte die Schlüssel aus meiner Jacke hervor, schloss auf, schob mich hinein, stellte mich ab und zeigte sich besorgt, als ich einfach zu Boden ging und dort sitzen blieb.

„Mir ist schlecht..." kommentierte ich meinen Sturz in den Flur und ließ den Kopf gegen die Tür fallen.

„Jetzt komm schon. Nur weil du einen Abend lang mit einer Ausländerin abgehangen hast, heisst das das nicht, dass du dir nicht die Schuhe ausziehen musst."

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, ich konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, konnte mir das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen vorstellen, das sich mir nicht zeigte, da mir ein Großteil meiner Haare die Sicht nahm.

„Mensch, Ishida. Du stinkst, als hätte man dich mit reinem Alkohol überschüttet und nur vergessen anzuzünden."

Ich grinste, ließ es zu, dass er mir die Schuhe auszog und mich anschließen wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zog. Als er begann mich von der Jacke zu befreien, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Auf der Stelle hätte ich so einschlafen können. Mit einem Mal brach all die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung über mich zusammen. Mit den Fingern der linken Hand bekam ich meinen Ellenbogen zu fassen, so hielt ich mich fest, hielt mich aufrecht und lehnte mein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihn. Auf dass er mich halten möge. Ohne ihn, hätte ich keinen festen Stand mehr.

Mein Gesicht, mein Atem und den Blick, den ich ihn in diesem Moment verwehrte, lagen in einem Wust aus Haaren vergraben.

Ohne zu zögern, wofür ich ihm unendlich dankbar war, legte er die Arme um mich und hielt mich aufrecht. In diesem Augenblick war es ein Segen völlig betrunken zu sein, denn nie zuvor hatten wir uns auf diese Weise umarmt.

Er wies mich an - ja so konnte man es nennen -, mich zu duschen und mir die Zähne zu putzen.

Als Argument führte er auf, dass ich immer noch zum Himmel stank und auch dringend frische Kleidung benötigte.

Eigentlich gebührte dieser Aktion mehr als nur ein Grinsen meinerseits, aber ich schaffte es kaum aus meiner Jacke heraus, ohne mich wie in ein Spinnennetz zu verheddern und beinahe zur Seite zu kippen

„Was hast du denn hier gemacht?"

Er musste mich schon eine Weile angestupst haben, ohne dass ich reagierte, denn ich spürte wie mir die Schulter schmerzte. Doch Taichis Aufmerksamkeit galt meiner geschienten Hand. Ich hielt sie mir vor das Gesicht, drehte sie, als sehe ich sie selbst zum ersten Mal.

„Hab mir zwei Finger gebrochen", lallte ich und stellte fest, dass es in diesem Moment nichts schöneres gab, als meine Stirn erneut gegen Taichis Schulter sinken zu lassen.

„Bist du selbst dafür verantwortlich oder ..."

Ich wusste worauf er hinaus wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Haar raschelte am Stoff seiner Uniform und ich bettete die Wange an seinem Hals. Es tat so wohl einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und hier zu verweilen.

„Nein, ich hab mich nicht geprügelt. Hab vor Wut gegen eine Wand geschlagen."

„Ja, fantastisch, Yamato. Das beruhigt mich."

Leise lachend umfasste ich Taichis Schultern und schob ihn, immer noch wankend, ein Stück von mir, um ihn anzusehen.

„Dass du dir auch immer Sorgen um mich machen musst."

„Gibst mir ja genug Anlass dazu", erwiderte er trocken.

Wir standen noch immer in dem dunklen Flur meiner Wohnung, hatten begonnen zu schweigen, hielten einander nur fest. Für diesen Moment war zwischen uns alles wieder im reinen. Da war nicht mehr die Abscheu, die ich einen Abend zuvor in seinem Blick entdeckt hatte.

Alles war gut.

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich ohne größere Unfälle unter die Dusche. Mit einer Plastiktüte, die ich mir um die Hand wickelte, schützte ich den Verband. Das heiße Wasser verbrannte mir die Haut, doch es tat gut die Hitze auf meinen Schultern und dem Rücken zu spüren. Erst nach einer halben Stunde stieg ich hinaus, rubbelte mir die Haar halbwegs trocken und kämmte sie notdürftig. Wann waren sie eigentlich so lang geworden? Ein Wunder, dass mich die Lehrer noch nicht dazu gezwungen hatten, sie schneiden zu lassen.

Als ich die Tür öffnete und in mein Zimmer trat, hörte ich Taichi telefonieren. Es handelte sich um eine lautstarke Diskussion mit seiner Mutter, da er sie gerade (oder immer noch) davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass er vorhatte hier zu übernachten, obwohl morgen Schule war.

Ich grinste in mich hinein, während ich mir aus meinem Schrank den ältesten Pullover zog und in die älteste Jogginghose stieg, die ich finden konnte. Solche Diskussionen, hatte mein Vater schon vor längerer Zeit aufgegeben. Wir waren schon zu wesentlich schlimmeren Vergehen übergegangen, die seiner Meinung nach einem klärenden Gespräch bedurften, das allerdings nie stattfand, weil es immer damit endete, dass ich wutentbrannt oder desinteressiert aus der Wohnung stürmte.

In der ersten Zeit, als ich Kimura und die anderen kennengelernt hatte, standen erst die Wochenende, die ich dort übernachtete zur Diskussion, dann folgten die Tage unterhalb der Woche. Kurz danach stritten wir schon über meine schulischen Leistungen, meine Unpünktlichkeit und Verschwendung bezüglich meines Taschengelds. Die richtig harten Themen kamen erst in den letzten Monaten zusammen. Vater hatte eine der Bierdosen in meinem Zimmer entdeckt, kurz darauf die Zigaretten. Ich wusste nicht was schlimmer gewesen war, jedenfalls brüllte er so laut, dass ich noch Stunden danach ein Pfeifen in den Ohren hatte.

Dagegen war Taichis Streitgespräch mit seiner Mutter schlichtweg harmlos. Zwar wurde auch er lauter, aber im Gegensatz zu mir, würde er es niemals wagen sie einfach zu ignorieren oder Kontra zu geben. Keine Ahnung ob es mit meiner Mutter anders gewesen wäre. Ihre angekündigten Anrufe, die ohnehin nur selten mein Mobiltelefon erreichten, verpasste ich und rief grundsätzlich nie zurück. Die Einladungen zu ihr und Takeru schlug ich ebenso aus, weil ich immer besseres zu tun hatte.

„Ich geh ja morgen in die Schule, jetzt mach dir doch keine Sorgen! Ich will nur... ja, das auch... ja, natürlich! Ishida-kun geht's gerade nicht so gut... nein, sein Vater ist nicht da, Kambodscha oder so. Ja, danke. Bis morgen, tschüss!"

Die Augen verdrehend und das Handy zuklappend, betrat Taichi mein Zimmer.

„Mein Vater ist in Nordkorea, nicht in Kambodscha", korrigierte ich ihn grinsend, woraufhin er nur die Schultern zuckte, das Handy neben mein Kopfkissen warf und sich dann auf meinem Bett niederließ.

„Ich hab in Erdkunde nur fünfzig Punkte, ist doch egal."

„Ich glaub ich hab in Mathe dreißig", erwiderte ich und strich mir mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. Dusche hin oder her, ich war immer noch betrunken.

„Dabei warst du doch mal so gut", merkte Taichi an und streckte sich quer über der Matratze aus.

„Ist auch nicht so, dass ich es nicht kapiere, ich hatte einfach keine Lust zum lernen. Hab die Formeln nicht im Kopf gehabt. Vater ist komplett ausgerastet und hat ne Banane nach mir geworfen."

„Das gute Obst" murmelte Taichi und gähnte anschließend.

In meinem Zimmer brannte nur das Licht der Schreibtischlampe. Wir fanden uns in flackernden Schatten wieder, wie das zucken von Augenlidern im Schlaf. Zweifelsohne war die Birne kaputt.

Ich saß aufrecht neben ihm auf meinem Bett, das feuchte Handtuch auf dem Schoss. Mir war, als könnte ich noch immer den Wodka auf meiner Zunge schmecken.

„Warum hast du denn bitte gegen eine Wand geschlagen?" wollte Taichi nach einer Weile des Schweigens plötzlich wissen.

Ich zuckte die Schultern und schmiss das Handtuch in eine Ecke meines Zimmers.

„Gestern, nachdem du weg warst... hab irgendwie schon gemerkt, dass ich mich wie der letzte Perverse aufgeführt hab."

Irgendwas zuckte in mir zusammen, als die Erinnerung empor stieg. Ken hatte mir nicht gereicht, ich hatte auch noch versucht meinen besten Freund zu küssen. Ishida Yamato war wirklich ein Fall für die Klapsmühle. Oder für eine dieser ganz bestimmten Bars in Shinjuku. Es schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken.

„Hatte das eigentlich irgendwie eine Bedeutung? Ich meine... hast du das ernst gemeint? Das was du gesagt hast, das was du tun wolltest... wolltest du es? Oder warst du einfach nur hoffnungslos besoffen?"

Warum stellte Taichi plötzlich solche Fragen? Ich fuhr zu ihm herum und atmete laut aus, weil es mich schockierte, dass er tatsächlich eine Antwort auf diese Fragen verlangte. Ich sah es in seinem Blick, den er nicht von mir abwenden würde, bis ich all die Fragen beantwortet hätte, auf die er unbedingt eine Antwort verlangte.

Antworten, die er gewollt war zu bekommen und die ich mir selbst verweigerte.

Nein. Bloß nicht nachdenken. Denken war schlecht, denn wenn ich gezwungen wäre über mein Verhalten nachzudenken, würde das auch unweigerlich bedeuten, dass ich mich ihm zu stellen hatte, dass ich die Konsequenzen tragen müsste.

Er lag nun auf dem Bauch, hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gestützt und sah mich noch immer fest an. Es schien ihn dringend nach diesen Antworten zu verlangen und ich hatte Taichi schon immer eine unbarmherzige Sturheit zugetraut, die ihn dazu veranlassen würde, auf ein und demselben Fleck zu verharren, bis er hatte, was er forderte.

„Du wärst echt schockiert, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, was ich wieder angestellt habe", murmelte ich und wandte mich wieder von ihm ab. Würde ich es ihm erzählen, so wollte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Das hätte alles nur unnötig erschwert.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja auch etwas, dass dich schockieren würde, wenn du es erfährst."

Das war irgendwie nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte, also drehte ich mich wieder herum und musste feststellen, dass Taichi sich aufgerichtete hatte, nun auf meinem Bett kniete und mir so nah gekommen war, dass ich seinen Atem auf den Wangen spüren konnte.

„Ich bin es doch, der dich erschreckt. Du hast mich „krank" genannt, schon vergessen?"

Dass er mich so plötzlich packte, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und die anderen in meinen Haaren, damit hatte ich in der Tat nicht gerechnet. Ein ziehender Schmerz breitete sich über meine Kopfhaut aus und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als er mich kurz schüttelte.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot! Nicht nur ein Arschloch, nein, Yamato! Du hast überhaupt nicht gemerkt, warum ich sauer war!"

Was war denn auf einmal los? Entweder lag es wirklich noch am Alkohol, dass ich meinte Taichi etwas empfinden zu sehen, dass ich als Eifersucht interpretierte oder dem war wirklich so.

„Du warst es doch wegen Sora, oder? Ich meine... du wolltest doch was von ihr und deswegen..."

Ein Ruck an meinen Haaren ließ mich verstummen. Mittlerweile starrte ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während er mich mit seinem Blick irgendwie fixierte, als wolle er versuchen seine Gedanken in meinen Kopf zu zwingen.

„Siehst du? Da hast du es! Du bist ein Idiot!"

Wir starrten uns immer noch an. Zum Glück hatte er so weit locker gelassen, dass meine Haarwurzeln nicht mehr schmerzten. Doch seine Augen hatten nichts von diesem wütenden und seltsamen Ausdruck verloren, der zweifelsohne mir galt.

„Ich... ich...", begann ich und merkte wie mir das Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug. Wenn ich es ihm jetzt erzählte... was würde er denken, was antworten? Würde er mich dann immer noch so ansehen oder würde sein Blick einem anderen Ausdruck weichen?

Ich sollte es nie erfahren. Obwohl ich damals so kurz davor war, ihm alles zu beichten, ihm all die schrecklichen Dinge zu erzählen, die ich mit Ken getan hatte, kam es nie soweit.

Er ließ mein Haar los, nahm jedoch nicht die Hand von meiner Schulter. Stattdessen drückte er fester zu und zog mich – so unglaublich mir das in diesem Moment auch schien -, an sich.

Unsere Gesichter waren sich erneut so nah, doch diesmal war es kein Zufall.

Diese Nähe ging von Taichi aus. Während ich ihn ungläubig anstarrte, schien er entschlossen nicht nachzugeben.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es tust, nur um mich zu verspotten."

Er sagte es leise, ruhig, ohne vorher großartig nachzudenken. Als wären dies die Worte, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit entweichen wollten. Doch ich verstand nicht oder wollte nicht verstehen.

Weil ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Dass ich so blind gewesen war.

Kaum merklich – ich nahm es selbst nicht wahr -, schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Was.. was _tun_? Was meinst du?"

Da war keine Zeit, um ihm auszuweichen. Eine fließende Bewegung, die es benötigte, um mich zu überwältigen. Ich hätte mich ohnehin nicht wehren können. Alles drehte sich wieder, war weder unten noch oben. Seine Lippen drückten auf meinen Mund, sein Arm um meine Schultern und meine Brust, in der ein irrer Herzschlag pochte, gegen seine.

Ich vergaß Luft zu holen und merkte, dass ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, während er mich küsste. Für weniger als eine Sekunde ließ er mich los und ich atmete ein, schloss die Augen und streckte die Hände aus, um ihn von mir zu schieben.

Warum tat er das?

„Taichi...!"

Ich wand mich aus seiner Umarmung, schlüpfte irgendwie drunter hindurch und entkam ihm doch nicht. Wieder zog er mich an sich und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, fragte mich ob er vielleicht noch den Wodka schmecken konnte, so wie ich es in diesem Moment tat. Die Finger meiner gesunden Hand krallten sich in den Kragen seines Hemdes, erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er sein Jackett abgelegt hatte, denn ich rutschte ab, fand keinen Halt in dem dünnen Stoff.

Das merkwürdige war, dass ich ihm irgendwann folgte. Einen kleinen Moment lang sahen wir uns nur an. Er hatte sich von mir gelöst, blickte mich mit gesenkten Lidern und atemlos an. Nicht weil er ein Einverständnis verlangte, er wusste wie sehr er mich damit überrumpelt hatte. Vielmehr schien er beobachten zu wollen, was er in mir ausgelöst haben könnte.

Ich gab ihm die Antwort exakt zwei Sekunden später. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ich nicht im Stande war Herr über meine Handlungen zu werden. Auf ein „warum" gab es nur diese Antwort: Weil es mir gefiel. Ich zog ihn an mich. Mit beiden Händen und vergaß dabei die gebrochene. Ich zuckte kurz zurück bei dem Schmerz, doch Taichi packte mein Handgelenk und hielt es fest, verhinderte damit, dass ich irgendwas berühren konnte. Schmerz wäre uns hierbei im Weg gewesen.

Meine andere Hand vergrub ich in seinen Haaren und fragte mich nicht mehr, ob es schon gestern hierzu gekommen wäre, wenn Taichi mich nicht niedergeschlagen hätte.

Nun war dieser Moment da.

Der einzige Unterschied zu gestern Abend bestand darin, dass ich nicht mehr wütend war und, dass nicht ich derjenige war, der dazu drängte. Diesmal ging die Initiative eindeutig von ihm aus.

Er küsste mich, bis ich ihn schmecken konnte, bis ich ihm die Hand in den Nacken legte und mehr wollte, mehr spüren wollte. Mich ausfüllen wollte mit seiner Lust. Dass er mich haben wollte, war besser, als wenn er mich von sich stieß. Ihn zu spüren war besser als ihn zu verlieren und ihn nach mich zu verzehren zu sehen war besser, als dass er sich von mir abwandte.

Ich keuchte, atemlos, verwirrt und erregt, als er mehr Entschlossenheit zeigte. Seine Hände glitten unter meinen Pullover und ich streckte mich ihnen entgegen, wollte sie spüren, wollte, dass er mich spürte. Unsere Küssen hatten nun dieses atemlose an sich, wenn es einem nicht schnell genug gehen konnte. Ich streckte die Arme nach oben, als er mir den Pullover auszog, obwohl er Mühe hatte ihn über die Schiene zu bekommen. Irgendwie schaffte er es und ich spürte seine Hände über meinen Rippen. Er fühlte sich so warm an, obwohl ich es war, der vorhin so heiß geduscht hatte.

Doch nun wollte auch ich so weit gehen. Ich hätte mir nie vorgestellt, dass es so schwierig war jemandem ein Hemd mit nur einer Hand aufzuknöpfen. Doch ich bekam die kleinen Knöpfe nicht zu fassen vielleicht aber auch nur, weil ich so zitterte oder weil es mir nicht schnell genug ging.

Was war das nur für ein widersinniger Moment? Erst gestern hatte er mich dafür geschlagen und jetzt half er mir dabei ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen!

In was für einer verrückten Welt wir leben.

Nachdem der letzte Knopf geöffnet war, ließ ich meine Finger über seinen Bauch streifen. Die einzige Geste, die ich langsam vollführte, ehe er mich wieder küsste. Erst spät bemerkte ich, dass mir Tränen in seine Haare sickerten und ich erschrak so heftig darüber, als wäre es Blut, das mir über die Wangen rann. Ich tastete über mein Gesicht, rieb die feuchten Finger und blinzelte, bis ich im Halbdunkeln richtig sah.

„Taichi...", flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen wieder, als er mich erneut zu sich zog. In diesem Augenblick war es wieder so wie vorhin im Flur. Er war da und gab mir Halt, bewahrte mich davor einfach abzustürzen. Ich wusste nicht warum ich Tränen vergoss, warum das alles geschah.

Aber ich wusste, dass ich das hier wollte, das es kein Zurück mehr gab. Wir beiden waren an diesen Punkt angelangt, an dem man nicht mehr zurück konnte. Von hier an würde sowieso alles anders sein.

Obwohl er angefangen hatte, war ich bereits erregter, als er. Eine einzige Berührung genügte, um mich Stromstöße fühlen zu lassen. Ich kniete auf meinem Bett, hielt mich an ihm fest und ließ mich küssen, küsste ihn, stricht mit einer Hand über seine Brust, während er meine andere Hand immer noch festhielt, sie fester umklammerte, wenn der Drang sie zu benutzen zu groß wurde.

Nur einen kurzen Moment schien er zu zögern, nicht weil er abbrechen wollte, sondern weil er nicht wusste, was er als nächstes tun sollte, wie er sich nicht nur selbst Befriedigung verschaffte, sondern auch mich befriedigen konnte. Denn hatte ich ihn doch anfangs noch von mir stoßen wollen, so bettelte mein Körper nun nach jeder Berührung.

Betteln, das war das richtige Wort.

Ich wollte alles in diesem Moment, nicht nur seinen Halt, sondern auch ihn, ihn ganz und gar.

Ich drängte mich an ihn, zog ihn zu mir und presste meinen Körper gegen seinen. Als sein Unterleib gegen meine stieß, atmete ich zitternd ein und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern, versuchte mich so festzuhalten. Er verstand auf Anhieb und begab sich in eine andere Position, legte mir eine Hand aufs Knie und ich spreizte die Beine so, dass er zwischen sie rutschen konnte.

Taichi zögerte nicht. Er ließ mich los und nahm beide Hände, um mir die Hose nach unten zu schieben. Diesmal stöhnte ich, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und krallte meine Finger in seine Schulter, als ich seine Hand um meine Erektion spürte. Eintausend Worte wären nicht genug gewesen, um diesen Moment zu beschreiben. Es war Erleichterung, der fast höchste Punkt der Lust, als er mich umfasste. Ich zitterte nun nicht mehr, ich presste meine Knie an seine Seite und bedeutete ihn noch näher zu rutschen. Wie sehr wollte ich ihn in diesem Moment spüren, wie sehr endlich zum Höhepunkt gelangen. Er beugte sich über mich, küsste mich auf den Hals und ich gab einen leisen Schrei von mir, als er seine Hand zu bewegen begann.

Ich war in diesem Wahnsinn gefangen, so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkehren wollte, dass ich nicht bereute, nicht weiter dachte, als bis zur nächsten Bewegung seiner Hand. Wenn dieser Moment nie enden würde, gäbe es auch nie einen Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken.

So sehr wollte ich ihn spüren, dass ich bereit war alles dafür zu riskieren. Nur diesen Moment, nur diesen einen, dann könnte man mir alles nehmen.

Mein Arm schmerzte, weil ich mich mit aller Kraft an ihn klammerte, während er seine Finger fester um meine Erregung schloss. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, sog scharf, schärfer die Luft ein, ehe ich mich dem erneut ergab. Ein pulsieren in meinen Lenden, als er mich weiter trieb. Als ich für einen Moment die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass es ihn ebenfalls erregte mich so zu sehen. Seine Hand bewegte sich nun schneller und entlockte mir ein tiefes Stöhnen. Mir schien, als würde mir mein Atem die Lippen verbrennen.

Mit einem Male beugte er sich zu mir, sah mir in die Augen, die ihn fixiert hatten, sein prüfendes Gesicht mit dem deutlichen Ausdruck der Erregung.

Als er mich küsste, kam ich in seine Hand.

Ich behielt die Lippen auf den seinen, hörte mein Stöhnen im Nichts verklingen.

Atemlos sank ich zusammen, legte mir den Arm über die Augen und streckte die Beine aus.

War jetzt der Moment, um nachzudenken?

Nein, bitte nicht. Es durfte nicht enden, weil etwas anderes nicht seinen Anfang nehmen durfte.

Ich würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen blicken können. Sobald die Tränen auf meinen Wangen erkaltet waren, würde ich mich schämen für das, was vorgefallen war.

Ich hörte wie Taichi sich aufsetzte und ein paar Taschentücher aus der Box neben meinem Bett zog, um sich die Hand zu säubern. Alleine das Geräusch der Papiertaschentücher verursachte ein Schamgefühl in mir, das wieder den Wunsch hervor rief, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Wie ein paar Tage zuvor bei Ken, als ich es genau in diesem Bett mit ihm...

Ich drehte mich zur Seite, raffte mir mit einer Hand die Hose nach oben und hörte Taichi meinen Namen flüstern.

Jetzt.

Ich presste mir beide Hände gegen die Ohren und schrie im nächsten Moment wieder auf, als ich die verdammte Hand vergaß und mir die gebrochenen Finger gegen den Schädel rammte.

Vor Schmerz aufheulend, schmiss ich mich auf die Seite, war jedoch immer noch zu benommen, zu blöd oder zu besoffen, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren und knickte als Zugabe mit der gesamten Hand um. Wäre die Situation nicht so pervers bescheuert gewesen, hätte ich damit in einer Slapstick Show auftreten können.

Diesmal heulte ich wirklich, jedoch aus simplen Schmerz und nicht vor Scham oder dem Schock über mein eigenes Handeln. Ich hielt mir die Hand gegen die Brust gedrückte und verlagerte mich auf die Seite.

„Verdammte Scheiße!, fluchte ich und zuckte abermals zusammen, als Taichi sich über mich hinweg beugte, mich an den Schultern zu fassen bekam und Anstalten machte mich zu sich zu drehen.

„Jetzt zeig doch mal! Halt still!"

Wie seltsam klang es nun meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören. Nach all dem... wie konnte er da seiner Stimme noch diesen Klang verleihen?

Was mich anging, so lag ich regungslos auf der Seite, spürte die verflogene Lust wie einen Nachgeschmack, der kaum zu definieren war.

Ich ließ es zu, dass er nach meiner Hand griff, um sie in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch wandte ich den Kopf so weit ab, dass mir der Nacken schmerzte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, alles in diesem Moment des Schweigens zwischen uns zu ersticken.

„Ist nicht schlimm, das Ding ist nur verrutscht."

Ich spürte wie er an dem Verband zupfte und erhob mich sobald er mich losließ. Ohne mich noch einmal zu ihm herumzudrehen, verließ ich mein Zimmer, griff ohne zu zögern nach meiner Jacke mit den Zigaretten und flüchtete auf den Balkon hinaus.

Die Kälte schlug mir ins Gesicht, doch ich seufzte erleichtert. Zitternd, weil ich mit freiem Oberkörper dastand, zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und blickte über das nächtliche Odaiba. Die Rainbow Bridge fluoreszierte in ihrem majestätischen Weiß, ein Gebilde aus Licht, das uns mit dem restlichen Tokyo verband.

Unter all diesen Lichtern, fiel es einem leicht sich ganz klein und unbedeutend zu fühlen.

Ich hörte wie die Tür hinter mir aufgeschoben wurde und zerquetschte fast die Zigarettenpackung in meiner Faust. Taichis Schritte klangen zögernd, er schien eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen, bis er neben mir stand. Ich lehnte am Geländer und war froh über das Haar, das mir ins Gesicht wehte und ihm so jeden Blick verhüllte.

„Krieg ich eine", fragte er schließlich und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Zigaretten.

Wortlos hielt ich ihm die zerknautschte Packung hin.

Ich verkniff mir unweigerlich ein Grinsen, als ich ihn husten hörte. Er hatte nie zuvor geraucht.

„Als ich dich gestern mit diesem Mädchen sah...", begann er.

„... da war ich wirklich irgendwie... eifersüchtig? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich auch nur, dass wir wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Selten hatte Taichis Stimme so ernst geklungen. Es machte ihn auf eine seltsame Weise erwachsen, ließ ihn reifer wirken, wenn er in diesem ruhigen Ton sprach, während ich mich hingegen absolut und unbestritten wie sechzehn fühlte.

„War echt ne scheiß Idee von mir, dich damals zum Fußball zu schleppen, oder?" machte er im nächsten Moment alles zunichte und brachte mich so zum lachen, dass ich ebenfalls husten musste.

„Nein, war schon okay, dass du mir den Ball an die Rübe gehauen hast. Hab selten so geblutet."

Nun lachte auch er und so standen wir da, im Lichtermeer von Odaiba, den Wind in unseren Haaren und all dem zwischen uns, was geschehen war und sich nicht einordnen ließ.

Es wäre viel leichter gewesen, hätte ich ihn einfach nur von mir gestoßen, aber ich hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, hatte nicht gewollt, dass er aufhört.

„Warum?", fragte ich schließlich und merkte, dass meine eigene Stimme nur ein Flüstern war. Doch er verstand mich trotz der fehlenden Lautstärke und einem Nebensatz.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt wie es wäre, wenn ich dir auch so nah sein könnte, wenn ich deine Aufmerksamkeit hätte so wie diese Mädchen."

Sofort fragte mich, was er denken würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass es sogar nicht nur Mädchen waren. Jedoch hielt ich mein Schweigen für eine ebenso passende Antwort.

Nach einiger Zeit ergänzte ich ein Nicken dazu.

„Verstehe."

Taichi lachte und blickte mich zweifelnd an. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Haar, seine Hand umklammerte das kalte Geländer des Balkons. Wieder so ein Bild das ich nie wieder vergessen werde.

Wieder nickte ich und blies den Rauch in die Nacht. Ich wusste was er wollte, wusste worum er sich sorgte, weil es alle Berechtigung dazu gab. Kurz entschlossen warf ich die Zigarette den Balkon hinunter, missachtete Taichis entsetzen Blick und packte ihn an der Hand.

„Komm", sagte ich und zog ihn wieder hinein.

Hinaus aus der Kälte.

Da war es. Ein Meer aus Menschen, tosender Lärm in meinen Ohren, die steifen Finger, die das Mikrofon umklammerten, als ich es mit der linken Hand umfasste.

Es war kalt, der Himmel trüb und doch mit einem schmalen Streifen Sonnenlicht durchzogen, wie eine Schicht Gelee im Kuchen. Jeder Freak im Umkreis von Harajuku und Shibuya war hierher gelangt. Darunter eine Handvoll Normalos, die fast schon auffällig der Menge hinzugefügt waren.

Trotz des Regen, der zuvor eingesetzt hatte, drängelten sich die Mensch, um doch noch eine bessere Reihe zu erwischen. Irgendwie verfluchte ich den Mistkerl, der trotz der Jahreszeit die Idee zu einem Open-Air „Konzert für Nachwuchsbands" betitelt wurde, hatten sich rund um das Geländer noch mehr Menschen als erwartet versammelt. Sie lehnten an den Abgrenzungen oder knieten auf Wasserabweisenden Picknickdecken, um einfach nur der Musik zu lauschen.

Hinter mir erklangen die ersten Akkorde der Gitarre, die ich heute nicht spielen würde. Ich hörte Akira sich räuspern, dann schloss ich kurz die Augen, konzentrierte mich auf die ersten Zeilen des Textes, die ich des öfteren bei früheren Proben schon mal neigte zu vergessen.

Doch diesmal saß es, alles klappte perfekt. Selbst die verflixten hohen Töne gelangen. Dies war besser als jeder Rausch, besser als erwartet. Die vorderste Reihe war nah genug, um in den Gesichtern lesen zu können. Ich fror aufs erbärmlichste, meine Hand tat weh und mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in meiner Brust und doch überwältigte mich alles was ich sah, was ich fühlte. Der Lärm schwoll in meinen Ohren zu einem Kreischen an und als eines der Mädchen ihre Hände nach mir ausstreckte, fühlte ich mich wirklich auf dem höchsten Punkt all meines Strebens angelangt.

Völlig beflügelt beendete ich das zweite Lied, streckte die Hand zum Gruß in die Höhe und merkte gerade noch wie ein Regentropfen mein Gesicht streifte. War es Schadenfreude, wenn ich mir wünschte das ganze Spektakel würde hoffentlich abgebrochen werden? Wir wären die letzte Band, die, an die man sich zum Schluss am besten erinnert. Der Jubel, der zu einem tosenden Applaus führte, verstärkte diesen Effekt nur noch.

Ich schlug mit Akira ein und verschwand lachend und trunken vom Erfolg hinter die Bühne. Johlend und völlig verschwitzt stolperten wir die Treppe hinunter und gratulierten uns gegenseitig, klopften uns auf die Schultern und genossen das Gekreische, das noch immer uns galt.

Die Welt war ein Farbenmeer und ich schwindelte darin. Wir stießen mit Sekt, den wir aus der Flasche tranken und Bier an. Alles war gut, alles war wundervoll. Ein perfekter Traum.

Doch aus diesem gab es zum Glück kein Erwachen. Ich legte meinen Arm um Hanna, die uns heute so gut wie nie von der Seite gewichen war und passierte mit den anderen zusammen die Absperrung, die einen kleinen Backstage Bereich abtrennte. Inzwischen hatte es tatsächlich leicht zu regnen begonnen, doch das störte uns nicht. Vielleicht war eine kleine Abkühlung gar nicht so schlecht.

Während vorne doch noch die nächste Band auftrat und das Geschrei von neuem startete, suhlten wir uns weiterhin in unserer grenzenlose Zufriedenheit. Ich hatte schon wieder viel zu viel getrunken, schon vor dem Auftritt war dies der Fall gewesen.

Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erregte erst Taichi, der weit hinten mit einem der Security-Mitarbeiter in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt schien. Grinsend gab ich meine angefangene Zigarette an Hanna weiter und entschuldigte mich. Ich erreichte den provisorisch aufgestellten Zaun gerade, als man meinen besten Freund zum Ausgang begleiten wollte.

„Hey! Warten Sie, warten Sie!"

Ich sprang dazwischen und schlug Taichi leicht mit der Sektflasche gegen die Schulter, um ihn anzudeuten stehen zubleiben.

„Ist schon gut! Er gehört zu mir."

Genau diesen Satz wollte ich schon mein Leben lang mal sagen!

Doch der Security Kerl sah nur herablassend zu mir hinab und hob die Brauen.

„Für wen hältst du dich? Das ist eine Veranstaltung für verpickelte Teenager. Wenn er keine Backstage-Karte hat, kommt er hier nicht rein."

Weil mir das Gefühl der Benommenheit, während ich getrunken hatte, nun schon reichlich bekannt war, lehnte ich mich vorsorglich ein wenig gegen Taichis Schulter, der auf Anhieb begriff und sich darum bemühte mich zu stützen, damit ich nicht wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden ging.

„Gut! Dann geh ich halt mit ihm!"

Weil meine Stimme nicht nur heiser sondern auch reichlich lallend klang, hielt der Typ inne und deutete auf die Flasche, deren Hals ich noch immer umklammert hielt.

„Moment Mal! Bist du überhaupt alt genug zum trinken?"

Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass der Typ nicht nur zwei Köpfe größer als ich, sondern auch mindestens doppelt so breit war.

„Ist er nicht", lenkte Taichi seufzend ein und nahm mir trotz meiner Proteste die Flasche aus der Hand. Danach lenkte er mich konsequent in die andere Richtung, bevor der Typ uns folgen konnte.

„Sorry, hab gedacht du wolltest mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen und nun musst du mich besoffenes Elend wieder durch die Gegend tragen."

„Ist schon gut. Ist auch auch eine Art der Freizeitbeschäftigung."

Ich kicherte und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sein Haar auf meiner Wange zu spüren war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, etwas das mir signalisierte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Du siehst übrigens aus wie ein Totengräber", merkte er an und musste selbst über diese Bemerkung grinsen, als wir beide an mir hinab sahen.

Ein wenig recht hatte er schon damit. Ich trug schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine ebenso schwarze Weste. Vielleicht ein wenig zu düster, aber doch ziemlich elegant.

Wir verließe den abgesperrten Bereich und kamen doch nicht nah genug an die übrigen Zuschauer vorbei. Vermutlich steuerten wir auf den Ausgang zu, ganz genau konnte ich es nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Taichi amüsierte sich über meinen angetrunkenen Zustand, was mir besser gefiel, als wenn er mir Vorwürfe machte.

Wir ließen uns auf eine der Steinbänke sinken und störten uns nicht an dem Regen, der uns das Haar durchnässte. Obwohl ich keine Jacke trug, war mir noch immer warm. Ich wollte mich ganz zu Taichi herumdrehen, ihm ins Gesicht sehen und vielleicht etwas sagen, das nichts mit diesem ganzen Tag zu tun hatte. Stattdessen lehnte ich meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Das Gekreische des Publikums und die Musik waren nunmehr ein Hintergrundgeräusch, dumpf und zweitrangig.

Ich spürte seine Hand in meinem Haar, wie sie für zwei, vielleicht drei Sekunden dort verweilte, ehe er sie mir auf den Unterarm legte.

„Schlaf nicht ein", sagte er leise und strich über den feuchten Stoff meines Hemdes.

„Werde ich nicht", murmelte ich und rückte ein wenig näher.

Wir verbrachten bestimmt zehn Minuten in dieser Haltung und das ohne ein Wort, das ohnehin nichts beschrieben hätte und nichts geändert hätte. Irgendwann vernahm ich Stimmen, die meinen Namen riefen, vielleicht war ich doch für eine kleine Weile eingeschlafen.

„Hey, Yamato!"

Taichi stieß mich an bis ich den Kopf hob. Als ich die Augen öffnete, dämmerte es bereits und die Scheinwerfer rund um das Gelände waren eingeschaltet.

Vor uns standen die jüngeren. Mein kleiner Bruder voran mit Hikari-chan an seiner Seite. Hinter ihnen Inoue und Hida.

Ich lächelte wie man es von mir erwartete und zeigte mich sogar ehrlich amüsiert über Takerus Reaktion auf meinen Zustand.

„Nimm ihm bloß den Sekt ab! Schütt' ihm das Zeug ins Gesicht, aber lass ihn nichts mehr trinken!"

„Das zweite Lied war total irre, Yamato-kun!", gab Miyako in ihrer schrillen Stimme zum besten und beugte sich zu mir.

„Gibt es schon irgendwie ne CD, kann ich die kaufen? Oder kannst du sie mir als MP3 schicken?"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe", lenkte Hikari zum Glück ein und ich war dankbar, dass sie mich somit davor bewahrte diese Fragen wirklich zu beantworten.

Einfach nur brav zu lächeln und zu nicken, verlangte mir im Moment nämlich schon so einiges ab und ich wollte es mir gerade wieder auf Taichis Schulter bequem machen, als Daisuke und Ken sich zu der Gruppe ergänzten. Mit einem Schlag war ich nüchtern und hellwach. Seit dem Fußballspiel hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, doch nun stand er da an Daisukes Seite, irgendwie auffällig unauffällig, als wolle er sich verstecken. Er trug als einziger von ihnen noch Schuluniform, so dass ich vermutete, dass an seiner Privatschule auch Samstags Unterricht stattfand. Vielleicht würde das in ein paar Jahren auch der Grund sein, weswegen er einen besseren Job fand, als wir von den öffentlichen Schulen.

„Hat es euch gefallen?" fragte ich und war erstaunt wie fest und normal meine Stimme klang.

„Klar! Ihr habt bestimmt total gut abgeschnitten. Bei uns in der Reihe haben alle Mädels deinen Namen gebrüllt!", antwortete Dasisuke und grinste, was mich irgendwie an Taichi neben mir erinnerte. Manchmal war es fast unheimlich wie ähnlich sich die beiden waren.

Ich zwang mich den Blick auf den Jungen neben ihm zu lenken. Zu meinem Erstaunen lächelte Ken, dieses unfassbar freundliche Lächeln, das ich mir an seiner Stelle bestimmt nicht geschenkt hätte.

„Ihr ward wirklich gut", sagte er und fast war mir als fügte er seinen Worten ein leichtes Nicken hinzu. Eine Geste, die sich nicht auf das gesagte bezogen, sondern mir auf eine makabre Weise eine Absolution erteilte.

„Wir haben dich eigentlich nur gesucht, jetzt sehen wir uns die anderen Bands noch an, ja?"

Ich schien tatsächlich bei klarem Verstand zu sein oder zumindest in der Lage an logischen Denkprozessen teilzuhaben.

„Takeru! Wie kommt ihr nach Hause? Das Konzert endet um acht. Du fährst mir nicht mehr mit der Bahn!"

Als guter Bruder hätte ich mich vielleicht schon vorher darüber erkundigt, wie er wieder zurück kam, aber angesichts meiner Verfassung war dies hier schon eine bemerkenswerte Leistung.

„Das geht schon klar, meine Schwester holt uns ab, die hat den großen Wagen von meinem Vater."

Bei dem Wort „Schwester" verdrehte Daisuke leicht die Augen, während ich unmerklich zusammen zuckte. Trotzdem reichte mir das als Antwort und ich nickte, um das ganze abzusegnen.

„Ok."

Weil mein kleiner Bruder es natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen ließ, dass ich ihn ermahnt hatte, erinnerte er Taichi abermals daran mir bloß keinen Sekt mehr zu geben.

Als Daisuke sich verabschiedete, blickte ich auf. In einer einzigen Bewegung, in der kein Zögern oder Verlegenheit zu erkennen war, nahm er Kens Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Ein wenig zu lange sah ich den beiden nach, denn Taichi stieß mich an, bis ich den Blick schließlich abwandte.

„Was ist? Wollen wir zurück?"

Der Regen setzte nun stärker ein und nun spürte auch ich die Kälte klamm an meinem Körper. Ich nickte, doch sah ich den beiden noch immer nach. Der Himmel wandelte sich von seinem trüben Grau in ein Bild von dunkelblau. Der Streifen Sonnenlicht war bereits verschwunden und nunmehr ein Schimmer von Violett aus dem die ersten Sterne drangen.

Ich umklammerte Taichis Arm und zog mich an ihm hoch.

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

**ENDE**


End file.
